FINALMENTE JUNTOS (Hero) *SasuSaku*
by MissEvelin18
Summary: Sakura perdió al macho que amaba, pero nunca lo olvidó. Sasuke entra al centro médico y se encuentra cara a cara con su pasado. Una mirada a Sakura y la vida que ha construido desde que obtuvo la libertad viene a derrumbarse a su alrededor.
1. Summary

.

.

.

.

 **Sakura** perdió al macho que amaba, pero nunca lo olvidó. Nuevas Especies son su única esperanza en busca de venganza por la muerte del 927(Sasuke).

Una hembra humana que afirma haber sido criada en Mercile ha exigido la entrada a Homeland.

 **Sasuke** entra al centro médico y se encuentra cara a cara con su pasado. Una mirada a Sakura y la vida que ha construido desde que obtuvo la libertad viene a derrumbarse a su alrededor.

.

.

.

#Aviso al Lector: Esta historia tiene lenguaje sexual gráfico y escenas... ¡aquí no hay puertas cerradas de dormitorios (ni otras habitaciones)!

#Los personajes no son mios son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es de Laurann Dohner

.

.

.

.


	2. C1 * Prólogo: El pasado

.

.

.

 ** _*Hace veintitrés años*_**

.

.

.

Kizashi tenía a uno de los técnicos abriendo la puerta y llevó a la niña inconsciente dentro de la habitación. Miró hacia abajo, con la culpa haciendo sus pasos vacilantes.

Había visto demasiado. Tenía dos opciones, o bien matarla también, o ponerla en un lugar en el que nunca podría decirle a la policía lo que él había hecho. Su plan podría ponerla en peligro, pero tendría la oportunidad de sobrevivir si la hacía formar parte de uno de sus experimentos. Ninguno de sus supervisores se quejaría o descartaría su decisión. Darían la bienvenida a tener una niña humana a su disposición.

El cachorro macho se respaldaba en una esquina. Olfateó el aire, pareciendo inseguro, y sus grandes ojos oscuros se estrecharon. Kizashi le devolvió la mirada.

"Su nombre es Sakura. Ella es tu nueva compañera de cuarto. Le haces daño y te mataré yo mismo. ¿Estoy siendo claro?"

El cachorro gruñó cuando Kizashi bajó a la niña hasta una estera para dormir y la dejó allí. Retrocedió rápidamente. Los cachorros eran fuertes y rápidos, a pesar de su corta edad. Jamás le daría la espalda al pequeño bastardo. Muchos de los empleados ya habían aprendido a ser cautelosos. No se había producido ninguna muerte todavía, pero los sujetos de prueba estaban creciendo en ser más peligrosos, a medida que se desarrollaban. Se sentía un poco más seguro sabiendo que Nagato le dispararía a 927 con un dardo tranquilizante si éste se abalanzaba sobre su garganta.

"Lo digo en serio." Advirtió Kizashi. "Ella muere, tú mueres. ¿Lo tienes?"

El cachorro le gruñó de nuevo. Kizashi estaba seguro de que el cachorro entendía mucho más Español de lo que pretendía, a pesar de su negativa a hablar. En realidad, apostaría a que aquel animalito hablaría con su hija después de que pasaran suficiente tiempo juntos.

Mercile daría la bienvenida a la oportunidad de supervisar su interacción, y ellos iban a aprender exactamente cómo de inteligentes eran realmente estos pequeños bastardos. Sakura sería la clave para esa investigación. Era cerca de la misma edad que el cachorro.

Él salió de la habitación y la puerta se cerró con firmeza. No la habría llevado a esa celda, ya que él le había dado la vida. Su Sakura podría haber muerto con la perra que la había parido. Su dolor y su rabia eran iguales. Solo el recuerdo de volver a casa para encontrar a la mujer con la que se había casado en la cama con el vecino, casi lo envió de nuevo a un ataque de rabia.

"¿Está bien, Doctor Haruno?"

"Sí."

Kizashi no estaba dispuesto a admitir ante Nagato que acababa de matar a su supuestamente amorosa esposa y al hombre que había considerado un amigo. Su casa ya había debido quedar reducida a escombros y cenizas. Había iniciado el fuego él mismo.

Había sido fácil extraer las balas expulsadas por su arma y llevar algunas velas al dormitorio. Había tomado la bebida del bar, la derramó por toda la cama, y luego golpeó una de las velas que estaban puestas. El sonido siseante que escuchó mientras se propagaban las llamas se había sentido apropiado. Su matrimonio había terminado siendo igual de destructivo y rápido.

Casi había salido de la habitación, pero un movimiento le llamó la atención. Sakura había estado allí, acurrucada contra la pared detrás de la puerta. Los tiros de la pistola debían haberla despertado. No tenía que estar en casa. Fue una de las razones por las que había dejado el trabajo temprano. Ella había sido invitada a una fiesta de pijamas.

Había querido sorprender a su esposa con una noche romántica, pero ella había comenzado sin él… con otro hombre.

Sakura había temblado en su pequeño camisón de color rosa, los ojos muy abiertos y mostrando signos de shock. No estaba seguro de lo mucho que había visto pero, obviamente, demasiado. Las balas que había extraído con un cuchillo de la carne estaban en su bolsillo. Igual que el propio cuchillo. Se movió rápido, la propagación del fuego iba a un ritmo alarmante. Se había puesto rígida en sus brazos cuando la levantó y se encaminó por el pasillo. Entonces había lloriqueado. Bajó la mirada y supo sin lugar a dudas que ella comprendió que acababa de matar a su madre.

"¿De dónde sacaste esa chica?"

Nagato golpeó el monitor junto a la puerta después de que ambos salieron al pasillo.

"Es una pequeña cosita linda."

La pantalla en blanco y negro volvió a la vida y sacó a Kizashi de sus recuerdos de una hora antes. Miró a la cámara de seguridad. El cachorro se movía con cautela hacia su hija. Su columna vertebral se agarrotó. Mataría a aquel pequeño bastardo si desgarraba la garganta de Sakura, pero simplemente olfateó hacia ella y luego extendió la mano, tocando su mejilla con un dedo. Lo siguiente que exploró fue el pelo color rosa, lo olfateó y comenzó a jugar con las hebras.

"¿Qué?"

No había prestado atención a lo que había dicho Nagato.

"La niña pequeña. ¿De dónde la sacaste?"

"Métete en tus asuntos. Mantenla vigilada. Aturde al pequeño bastardo y tira de la cadena hacia arriba si la ataca. Quiero ver si va a aceptarla como uno de los suyos. Es importante para nuestra investigación. Asegúrate de que ella recibe atención médica si la necesita."

"¿Le diste al cachorro una mascota?" El guardia se echó a reír. "Eso es gracioso."

A Kizashi no le hizo gracia. Tenía cosas que hacer. La policía se pondría en contacto con él pronto. Juraría que jamás dejó el trabajo. La compañía le respaldaría, después de que hablase con su supervisor.

Mercile Industrias necesitaba asegurarse de que producían una prueba falsa para darle una coartada hermética. Konan podría salivar, una vez que se diera cuenta del tipo de investigación que podrían hacer con Sakura.

Tenía que distanciarse de ella.

Se apartó y salió por el pasillo. No iba a ir a la cárcel. Su propia hija iba a meterle allí si alguna vez le contaba a la policía lo que había hecho. De ninguna manera planeaba caer porque su esposa hubiera sido una puta. Era lamentable, pero necesitaba salvar su propio culo.

Konan estaría de acuerdo. Le había contratado ella misma, y creía en su investigación. Él estaría protegido.

.

.

.

.

Mañana nuevo capítulo!

Gracias por leer.

.

.

.


	3. C2 * Mi encierro

...

*Cuatro días atrás*

Sakura se sentó tranquilamente en la silla, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de los reposabrazos. Nunca era bueno cuando Tsunade quería tener una conversación.

-¿Alguien notó que fingí tomar mis pastillas de nuevo?

Había dominado la técnica de estar inmóvil y sin emociones. La paciencia había sido aprendida desde la última vez que había intentado escapar.

La puerta se abrió y la mujer que entró se sentó ante el escritorio vacío. No había bolígrafos, recuerdos e incluso ningún clip de papel en la superficie. La habitación había sido desposeída de todo lo que un paciente podría robar. La luz del sol se reflejaba en los barrotes a través de las ventanas limpias de la oficina, pero Sakura ignoró eso. No habrían atraído su atención si ella estuviera tan drogada como quería que ellos creyeran.

"Mírame."

Sakura levantó su mirada y miró a lo que la mayoría consideraba como amables ojos ámbar, enmarcados por un par de gafas de matrona. Ella la conocía mejor. Tsunade no tenía corazón y tenía la moralidad de un ladrillo. Ellas dos tenían una larga historia. Ella había creído una vez que la verdad podría liberarla. En su lugar, había conseguido ser medicada más fuertemente y la habían encerrado en confinamiento solitario.

"Tengo una noticia triste. Tu padre falleció hace unos días de una embolia pulmonar. Acabo de ser informada."

-Kizashi está muerto.

Sakura había soñado con escuchar esa noticia durante demasiado tiempo. No trajo una sensación de alivio, tal como una vez había creído que lo haría. Eso había sido cuando ella había sido ingenua, pensando que su condena de prisión terminaría una vez que su vida lo hiciera. Lo sabía mejor ahora, siendo más mayor y más inteligente. Nunca iban a dejarla salir, ni siquiera después de que hubiera visto esas historias de las noticias en la televisión. Tsunade las habría visto también. Nada había cambiado.

Un movimiento en la puerta se registró en el borde de la visión de Sakura, pero ella no volvió la cabeza para mirar. Sólo pudo distinguir dos grandes formas. Los celadores acababan de llegar. Mierda.

Mantuvo sus emociones ocultas, consciente de que la directora la observaba de cerca.

Tsunade giró su cabeza.

"Dadnos unos minutos."

La puerta se cerró y Sakura verificó que las dos figuras se habían marchado... sus pasos eran suaves en el pasillo. Ella permaneció inmóvil, apenas parpadeando un par de veces.

"¿Me has oído, Sakura? Tu padre murió."

Ella asintió levemente después de calcular cuánto tiempo hacía que le habían dado sus píldoras. Veinte minutos habían pasado, como máximo. Estaría muy fuera de sí misma, pero no del todo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Adormilada." Deliberadamente arrastró las silabas de la palabra.

"Sé la verdad." Admitió la otra mujer, manteniendo su voz baja. "Hice un poco de trabajo lateral para Mercile Industrias. El dinero era demasiado bueno para resistirse. Aconsejé a algunos de los empleados que tenían temas relacionados con la importante labor que hacían."

Esto cabreó a Sakura. Ella había sospechado que algo estaba oliendo mal cuando había visto esas noticias con Itachi Uchiha pero nadie la había liberado. En un principio había creído que Tsunade podría haber tenido miedo de admitir que había ayudado a mantener a Sakura en secreto, pero el tiempo había demostrado que no tenía pelotas para hacer lo correcto. Ahora sabía que nunca habría había una posibilidad de que eso sucediera. Su agarre se apretó en el acolchado plástico de la silla, pero se relajó antes de que la Doctora se diera cuenta. Había trabajado muy duro para entregarse ahora, en un ataque de ira.

"Kizashi y yo fuimos cercanos." Tsunade levantó la mano y ajustó sus gafas. "Amantes. Esto terminó hace unos años cuando tuvo que abandonar el país, después de que se allanaron las instalaciones. Pero nadie me podía atar a ese lío. Me pagó bien para mantenerte aquí. Me he sentido culpable por eso más de un par de veces. Sabes que velé por ti, sin embargo, ¿no? Me aseguré de que ninguno de los celadores o personal ensuciara contigo."

Sakura bostezó y parpadeó un par de veces más.

"Eres una chica bonita." Continuó la directora. "Nunca fuiste golpeada o abusada sexualmente. Eso sucede en estos lugares, pero no a ti. Yo sólo asigné gente en la que confiaba y dejé malditamente seguro que sabían que tu padre era un poderoso hombre rico, que los vería en el infierno si alguien ponía un dedo sobre ti."

Tsunade se detuvo por unos segundos.

"Eso no era cierto. Quiero decir, tenía dinero, pero más o menos se fue de sus manos una vez que tu madre murió en el incendio. Se convirtió en un paranoico sobre que podría ser detenido. La cosa es que ahora está muerto, y no será capaz de hacer más los pagos para tu cuidado."

-Y aquí viene… conjeturó Sakura. La sentencia de muerte.

Tuvo que darle algo de crédito a la otra mujer por decirle finalmente la verdad, como mínimo, aunque sus razones fueran egoístas. Era un vertedero de culpa en algún intento lastimoso para sentirse mejor.

"No puedo dejar que te vayas de aquí. Podrías decirles lo que hice. Nunca documenté las cosas que me dijiste a partir de las sesiones de terapia sobre tu infancia, y eso iba a parecer sospechoso. Nunca permití que nadie más trabajara contigo, y podrían mirar detenidamente tu historial médico, si alguien realmente creyera tu historia. Yo iría a la cárcel."

-Eso sería muy bueno, ya que me has mantenido en una.

Sakura deseó poder decírselo en voz alta.

"No puedo permitirme pagar la factura de tu cuidado. Eso me deja en una mala posición. ¿Lo entiendes?"

-Sí. Eres una perra de sangre fría, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para salvar tu lamentable culo.

Sakura bostezó de nuevo y levantó la mano para frotarse los ojos. Los síntomas de agotamiento eran más fáciles de falsificar. Se estaba cansando de escuchar esta mierda.

"Vamos a ir en un pequeño viaje. Visitaremos el bosque." Tsunade hizo otra pausa. "Le dije al personal que tu padre te quiere transferida. Debido a unas pocas demandas judiciales, estamos legalmente obligados a darle tu cuerpo a la oficina del médico forense para que puedan realizar una autopsia, o yo simplemente terminaría las cosas aquí. No puedo correr el riesgo de eso, dado que sería considerada responsable si tienes una sobredosis o tuvieras un accidente. Harían una investigación y entonces tendría que explicar demasiado. Le dije al personal que tu padre se jubila y te quiere más cerca."

Tsunade se levantó y rodeó el escritorio, deteniéndose detrás de la silla de Sakura.

A fuerza de voluntad, no se inmutó cuando la mujer le puso una mano en el hombro y se inclinó, colocando un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza. Tsunade no se atrevería a matarla en ese momento, pero lo haría pronto. Los planes que Sakura guardaba cuidadosamente para escapar del edificio y los jardines fueron destrozados. Tendría que pensar en otra cosa, y rápido.

"Sólo duerme. Vas a despertar en un lugar mucho mejor. Lo siento, cariño. Cierra tus ojos."

Sakura echaba humo por dentro, pero dejó que sus ojos se cerrasen, haciendo que su cuerpo quedara laxo. Su barbilla bajó y se concentró en la desaceleración de su ritmo cardíaco. Tenía mucha práctica en ello. El tiempo hizo tictac. Probablemente fueron solo unos minutos, pero pareció una eternidad antes de que Tsunade se alejara y abriera la puerta.

"¿Sasori? ¿Kabuto? Entren aquí. Ella está fuera. ¿Puden, por favor, llevarla a mi coche?"

Sakura sabía que era Kabuto quien deslizó sus brazos por debajo de ella, levantándola de la silla. Llevaba una buena colonia que era su único recuerdo de cómo podría haber olido un día de verano. No era como si realmente pudiera recordar tan atrás. Era uno de los pocos a los que no odiaba. Él nunca la tocó o le dijo cosas malas.

"¿Tu coche?" Sonaba un poco sospechoso. "¿Por qué no una ambulancia? Así es como habitualmente los transferimos."

"Te dije lo de su padre. Cuanto menos papeleo, mejor. Él, personalmente, me pidió que la llevara al hospital privado y tenerla admitida allí. Es lo menos que puedo hacer."

"¿Quieres que uno de nosotros vaya contigo? Quiero decir, ¿qué tan lejos está este lugar? Debería estar dormida durante al menos cinco horas, pero hay una pequeña posibilidad de que pudiera despertar."

Sasori sonaba cercano.

"Ella es una muñeca, ahora." Argumentó Kabuto. "No va a dar a la directora cualquier problema. Diablos, han pasado unos diez meses desde que tuvo un episodio."

"¿Así es como quieres llamar a eso?" Sasori resopló. "Agarró a una enfermera y amenazó con romperle el cuello si alguien no le daba un teléfono. Quería llamar a ese lugar de la ONE porque ella piensa que es uno de ellos, y seguro que estaba actuando como un animal."

"El hospital de atención privada de su padre se encuentra a menos de una hora en coche de distancia." La voz de Tsunade venía de detrás de ellos. "Estará bien."

.Sí, no quieres ningún testigo cuando me mates. Mantén la mentira, Tsunade.

"No lo sé." Argumentó Sasori. "Ella es un asunto difícil. Mi primera semana aquí, trató de decirme que estaba siendo mantenida prisionera y que por favor llamara a la policía." Él se rió. "Como si eso fuera algo nuevo. La mayoría de los pacientes afirman eso, pero ella estaba diciéndolo como una maldita chiflada."

"Nosotros no usamos esa palabra." Espetó Tsunade.

"Justo." Sasori avanzó abriendo puertas, probablemente para ellos. "Sólo asegúrate de avisar a los pobres desgraciados que van a cuidarla ahora. Es una luchadora cuando las drogas desaparecen. Rompió la nariz de Kira y dos de los dedos de Taguya. ¿Quiere que la sede un poco más sólo para estar seguros, Doctora Tsunade?"

Eso aterrorizó a Sakura. Un pinchazo de la aguja y no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Tuvo la tentación de romper los ojos abiertos y luchar, pero se contuvo. No había manera de que pudiera atravesar las puertas cerradas, y estaban todavía en el interior del edificio. Sasori y Kabuto eran demasiado fuertes. La derribarían abajo rápido y la someterían.

"No." Tsunade sonaba irritada. "Estará bien."

Al darse cuenta de que en realidad podría sobrevivir, el miedo de Sakura se desvaneció. Mantuvo sus músculos relajados, incluso cuando Kabuto golpeó su brazo contra una de las paredes. Probablemente dejaría algún moretón, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas.

Todavía tenía que averiguar qué hacer una vez que estuviera sola con Tsunade, si algo no salía mal antes de ese momento. El fresco aire frío acarició la piel de Sakura. Se sentía glorioso. Estaba fuera. La tentación de abrir sus ojos hizo que le doliera. Había pasado lo que parecía una eternidad desde que había visto el cielo sin el vidrio sucio y los barrotes estropeando la vista. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, el único indicio de su paso fue la decoración que el personal puso en las vacaciones, pero había tan grandes lagunas de cuando la mantuvieron fuertemente sedada que ya no estaba segura de qué año era.

Un pequeño repicar sonó y Kabuto maniobró su cuerpo, poniéndola en algo suave pero firme en una posición sentada. Deslizó sus brazos libres y arregló sus manos en su regazo. Algo cruzó sobre su pecho y piernas.

-Un cinturón.

Por último, agarró la barbilla y la parte posterior de la cabeza, girándola de modo que descansó en algo sólido.

"Ahí tienes. Yo no giraría demasiado rápido. Va a desplomarse."

Kabuto soltó.

"Estará bien."

Tsunade se mantuvo cerca.

"Gracias. La tengo desde aquí. "

"¿Seguro que no quieres a uno de nosotros para acompañarte?"

-Maldito Sasori. Gilipollas paranoide.

Él la había frustrado muchas veces en sus intentos de escapar.

"Estoy segura." El tono de Tsunade adquirió un toque de irritación. "Ella no me va a dar ningún problema y el personal del hospital se va a encontrar conmigo fuera con una silla de ruedas."

Algo hizo clic al lado de ella... la puerta del coche se cerró. Otra más se abrió y el coche se movió un poco cuando Tsunade se instaló en algún lugar por delante de ella y un poco a la izquierda. Sakura había aprendido a usar su audición tan bien como su vista, si no mejor, para mantener control sobre todo a su alrededor. La segunda puerta se cerró y un motor se puso en marcha. Hizo ligeras vibraciones bajo su culo y a lo largo de su espalda. El vehículo tiró hacia delante, música suave proveniente de cuatro direcciones. Se movían.

Sakura permaneció inmóvil, sabiendo que necesitaban pasar la caseta de seguridad. Muros de tres metros rodeaban la propiedad. Eran casi imposibles de escalar. Había encontrado eso una vez, justo después de que había sido traída a su nuevo infierno. También tenían alambre de púas en la parte superior. Ella tenía las cicatrices en una palma para demostrar eso, adquiridas cuando se subió a un árbol para llegar tan alto. El coche se detuvo y bajó la música. Un gemido suave vino después y se vertió aire fresco en el interior desde la izquierda.

"Hola, Directora Tsunade. ¿Qué sucede?"

"Estoy transfiriendo a un paciente."

"¿Por ti misma?"

El guardia parecía sorprendido.

"Es uno de nuestros invitados especiales. Su padre es un político. Se las ha arreglado hasta el momento para mantener fuera de la prensa que su hija necesita ayuda, y quiere que siga siendo así. Está sedada."

"Claro. Que tengas un buen día."

Hubo un ligero gemido de nuevo y entonces el aire fresco se fue. Unos segundos más tarde, el coche se adelantó y tomó velocidad. Sakura abrió los ojos ligeramente para mirar el asiento trasero del coche.

Estaba ceñida con cinturón en la parte trasera derecha de los pasajeros. La primera vez que el coche hizo un giro, dejó que girase su cabeza, lo que le permitió ver más. Viajaban a lo largo de un camino rural. Unos pocos coches pasaban. Estaba fuera de las puertas, no más detrás de los barrotes y el vidrio. El corazón le latía con fuerza y la adrenalina subió, pero continuó quieta.

-Paciencia. Todavía no es tiempo.

Tsunade tendría que llevarla a algún lugar remoto para matarla.

-Es que esta perra se encontrará con una sorpresa.

Una sonrisa amenazó con curvar sus labios, pero se resistió a la tentación.

-Estoy tan cerca.

...


	4. C3 * Voy a Vengarte

...

Sakura permitió a su mente derivar para mantenerla ocupada durante la espera. Una memoria siempre emergía primero. Esto mantenía su cordura cuando simplemente quería ceder y morir...

Sus ojos eran de color negro. Asustaban a todos menos a ella. Un destello de humor chispeó en ellos y él revoloteó esas largas pestañas negras. Fue su intento de parecer inocente, pero ella nunca se lo tragó. Le conocía demasiado bien.

"No lo hagas." Le advirtió.

"¿Qué?"

Él se acercó más hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaron.

"Lo sabes."

Estaba segura de que lo sabía. Volvió la cabeza, mirando a la cámara en la esquina, y luego de nuevo a él.

"Ellos están mirando."

"Ellos siempre miran." Él sonrió.

Tenía los mejores labios. Ella los miró fijamente, con ganas de correr su dedo sobre el inferior. Era un poco más pleno que el labio superior. Se veía tan suave y tentador.

"¿Ahora quien está siendo malo?" Su voz se volvió ronca.

Ella le miró a los ojos.

"Van a hacer que me vaya a mi habitación si me tocas."

"Quiero."

Ella nunca le había mentido.

"Pienso en ti todo el tiempo."

Cerró los ojos, una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Sus rasgos juveniles se habían transformado en madurez en los últimos años. Él adquiría una expresión dura cuando estaba enfadado o molesto, pero por el momento solo se veía vulnerable ante ella.

"Les he oído hablar."

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

"¿Acerca de?"

Fue un poco embarazoso, pero ella nunca guardaba secretos para él.

"Konan nos quiere poner juntos y vamos a compartir una habitación de nuevo. Ella no está de acuerdo con Kizashi manteniéndonos separados. Estaban peleando al respecto."

"¿Lo hacían?" Él tomó un aliento agudo.

El calor floreció en sus mejillas.

"Ella quiere que, um, ya sabes."

Su mirada vagó por su cuerpo. Su respiración se incrementó un poquito, pero Sakura lo notó. Podía relacionar el por qué. Él la miró.

"¿Vas a decir que sí, si te pregunta?"

"Eso haría."

Extendió la mano, rompiendo las reglas que Kizashi había implementado. Su cálida mano le rozó la rodilla. Fue solo por un segundo, sin embargo, como si estar ajustándose por cómo estaba sentado fuera la razón. Esperaba que el guardia asignado a observar la cámara se lo hubiera perdido, o estaría reventándoles por cometer una infracción tan reducida.

"Saben lo que sentimos el uno por el otro."

"Por eso te alejaron." Su temperamento estalló.

"Lo sé. Kizashi me mostró una cinta de dos personas teniendo relaciones sexuales."

"¿Eso te asusta? Yo nunca te haría daño."

"Lo sé. Y no, no tuve miedo. Ese era su plan, sin embargo. Simplemente eso me hizo entender por qué de repente noté cosas sobre ti."

"¿Cómo qué?"

Echó un vistazo a su pecho y brazos, y luego su boca de nuevo.

"Lo sabes."

Él sonrió satisfecho.

"Tú me deseas también."

Le dolía el pecho.

"Más que nada. No me gusta que solo nos dejen vernos el uno al otro una vez a la semana." Ella miró alrededor de la habitación que solían compartir. "Echo de menos esto siendo nuestro espacio." Lo miró a los ojos. "Echo de menos que me abraces cuando dormimos." Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. "Echo de menos todo de ti."

"Habla con Konan. Dile que sí."

"No es así de simple. Kizashi dijo que no. Se metieron en una discusión en el pasillo que era lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo la escuchara. Dijo que yo soy demasiado joven, y tenemos que esperar unos años antes de que él esté de acuerdo para permitir ese experimento." había sentido resentimiento. "Como si lo que somos el uno para el otro no fuera nada."

Su nariz estalló, un signo seguro de que estaba a punto de entrar en cólera. Ella negó con la cabeza, rogándole en silencio para mantenerse bajo control. Podrían sacarla de la habitación si él hablaba en voz alta o hacía algo agresivo. Las cadenas aseguradas a sus muñecas y tobillos se podrían utilizar para dar un tirón en la pared, y él no sería capaz de detenerlos

"Sé que es frustrante." Admitió. "Pero por lo menos él no dijo que no por completo. Sólo dijo que soy demasiado joven. Eso significa que vamos a estar juntos de nuevo en algún momento. Sé bueno. ¿Por favor? No hagas que te hagan daño. No puedo soportarlo. Me desgarra cuando veo contusiones sobre ti."

"Voy a hacer lo que quieran, si esto significa que podemos estar juntos."

"Gracias."

Ella empuñó su mano en su regazo, con ganas de tocarlo, en su lugar. Extrañaba pasar los dedos por su sedoso cabello negro.

"No dejes que te hagan enfadar. Vamos a estar juntos de nuevo pronto, y no vamos a separarnos. "

Se inclinó un poco, acercándose.

"Pórtate bien también. Haz lo que sea necesario. Te necesito conmigo."

El coche frenó y salió de la carretera. El movimiento sacudió a Sakura de sus recuerdos, de nuevo en el presente. Las ruedas parecían estar sobre algo desigual y lleno de baches. Ella se asomó, dejando caer la cabeza cuando una sacudida muy severa causó que todo su cuerpo se tambaleara hacia un lado.

Vio a una gran cantidad de árboles y césped. El coche aminoró la marcha y el motor murió. Lo mismo hizo la música. Tsunade abrió la puerta del conductor y la cerró de golpe. Ya no era posible para Sakura realizar un seguimiento de su sonido. Cerró los ojos todo el camino, con la mano cerca de la hebilla de metal del cinturón. Se retorció la muñeca un poco hasta que su pulgar encontró el cierre. Ella esperó, inmóvil y dispuesta.

La puerta a su lado se abrió y se detuvo de estar fingiendo dormir. Tsunade estaba doblada, su atención en conseguir algo de su bolso. Era un cuchillo con una hoja larga. Sakura apretó el botón y liberó la hebilla con un suave clic. La otra mujer debió haberlo oído porque su cabeza se levantó, sus ojos pasando a ampliarse.

Sakura se abalanzó y agarró el mango del cuchillo. Tsunade gritó y trató de apuñalarla, pero Sakura tenía el instinto de supervivencia primitivo y cargas de adrenalina de su lado. Ella pateó, lanzando a la otra mujer a tierra. Ella cayó fuera del coche, aterrizando sobre el pecho de la mujer. Lucharon pero la mujer de más edad perdió.

El tiempo se detuvo mientras otro recuerdo surgió. Había sido la última vez que lo había visto...

Él gruñó, luchando contra sus cadenas. La rabia se había apoderado de él. Retiró sus labios, dejando al descubierto sus colmillos afilados.

"¡Te voy a matar!" Rugió.

Le destrozó desde adentro hacia afuera, oírle hacer esa amenaza y sabiendo que iba dirigida a ella. No lo entendía. Siguió lejos de él, sabiendo que probablemente lo haría a menos que ella consiguiera hacerle escuchar. Parecía haber sabido lo que había hecho tan pronto como había entrado en la habitación. Se había vuelto loco.

"Por favor, escúchame."

Ella tenía dos minutos para explicárselo y trató de hacerlo, su corazón roto. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando su furia lo suficientemente fuerte para herir sus oídos. Sus músculos se tensaron mientras luchaba y se las arregló para romper los eslabones de la cadena unida a un brazo. Uno de los técnicos la agarró por la cintura y la tiró a sus pies. Ella luchó.

"¡No! Bájame."

Ellos no estaban escuchando tampoco. El hombre que amaba liberó un brazo y agarró la otra cadena que aún lo retenía como rehén a la pared.

"Te voy a matar." Gruñó de nuevo.

"¡Lo hice por ti!" Gritó, luchando violentamente contra el guardia. Le golpeó realmente lo suficientemente duro en la espinilla para hacerle tropezar. Ella echó hacia atrás la cabeza, sintiendo el dolor de la explosión del impacto cuando hizo contacto con su barbilla. Él la dejó caer. Corrió hacia adelante, directa hacia el hombre que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

"Por favor." Suplicó, llorando. "Yo..."

Otro guardia la agarró por la cintura y la detuvo en seco. La segunda restricción se rompió y el hombre que amaba giró, tratando de agarrarla. La floja cadena rota todavía unida a su muñeca salió volando cuando su mano trató de llegar a ella para agarrarla. Jamás lo vió venir, pero sintió el golpe de los eslabones de metal en el costado de la cabeza. Todo quedó negro. Se despertó para ver el rostro de Tsunade. Su antigua vida se había ido y su nuevo infierno había comenzado...

Sakura hundió el cuchillo en el pecho de la mujer. Tsunade no gritó, pero su boca se abrió como si quisiera hacerlo. Sakura tiró del cuchillo liberándolo, agarró el mango con ambas manos y la apuñaló de nuevo, poniendo toda su furia detrás de ello. Se hundió profundamente, hasta que el cuchillo se atascó.

"¡Ásate en el infierno!"

Se quedó mirando a Tsunade, observando la vida abandonarla. No hubo culpa o sentimiento de pesar. Se sentó allí por un corto tiempo. Cuando por fin levantó la vista había hierba y árboles a su alrededor.

Un ligero ruido provenía de algún lugar detrás de ella. La fuente era la carretera y los coches que pasaban por allí. Se puso de pie y miró hacia el cielo azul.

-Voy a vengarte. Juró.

...


	5. C4 * Actualidad: En casa

.

.

.

 **En la actualidad**

.

.

.

Sakura ignoró el pánico que se levantó cuando se acercó a los muros de tres metros. Guardias armados estaban a lo largo de la parte superior. No había alambre de púas, pero eso no aliviaba el temor de que estaba a punto de entrar de buen grado en otra prisión. Hizo caso omiso de los idiotas en las aceras que trataron de hablar con ella. No valían la pena su tiempo. Se dirigió hacia adelante hasta que las barreras de grandes armas amenazantes estuvieron dirigidas a ella y una voz profunda gritó,

"¡Alto!"

Ella se detuvo y tomó cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos. Levantó los brazos, con las palmas abiertas para que pudieran ver que no estaba armada. Su mano derecha tenía un pequeño corte de la pelea a cuchillo, pero se habían formado ligeras costras. Su mirada se lanzó a las figuras vestidas de negro, y trató de determinar quién estaba a cargo y a quien pertenecía esa voz. Era imposible decirlo ya que llevaban cascos y un vidrio oscuro cubría sus rostros.

Esperó a medida que más guardias se apresuraron hacia la puerta, añadiendo más armas apuntadas en su dirección. Ya había soportado la parte más difícil. Había hecho paradas en cinco estados para llegar al Homeland de la ONE sin ser asesinada o arrestada. Fue una suerte que la gente supiera exactamente donde estaba ubicada ya que había tenido que preguntar. Su tiempo viendo cualquier tipo de noticias había sido limitado, en el mejor de los casos. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose.

"Señorita, tiene que dar la vuelta y salir. No tiene permiso para llegar tan cerca de las puertas. Siga adelante."

Abrió los ojos y volvió la cabeza a la izquierda, para la localización de la persona que hablaba. Era más fácil para ella localizarle escuchando.

"Suenas humano. Aprendí algunas cosas ayer de un camionero. Dijo que la ONE dispone de un equipo de trabajo que es humano. Quiero hablar con un Nueva Especie. Consigue uno."

"¿Cómo diablos sabes cómo suena uno?"

"Porque no suenas como uno de ellos. Tráeme un Nueva Especie."

Ella se mantuvo inmóvil, cerrando los ojos.

-Paciencia.

"¿Quién eres? Declara tu asunto."

Ella ladeó la cabeza, se centró en la nueva voz.

"Di algo más."

Un muy bajo gruñido sonó de la misma persona y ella sonrió. Era suficiente, incluso si él no había dicho una palabra. Fijó su mirada en el guardia en el medio, de pie detrás de la puerta.

"Hablaré contigo. Suenas como un canino, pero eso puede ser engañoso ya que es probable que estés irritado conmigo."

"¿Qué demonios?"

El hombre de la parte superior de la pared farfulló.

"Señorita, dese una vuelta. Está sonando como una loca."

"No sería la primera vez que alguien me ha acusado de eso."

Ella dio un paso más, pero se detuvo, sin mirar fuera del que había gruñido por lo bajo.

"Por mucho que me duela decir esto, porque realmente apenas puedo soportar estar encerrada detrás de unas puertas, necesitas dejarme entrar."

"Vamos a llamar a la policía y la van a arrestar de inmediato si no se va. Ya he terminado de jugar con usted, señorita."

Fue el guardia en alto en la pared de nuevo.

"Cállate, humano. Estoy hablando con él."

Mantuvo la mirada fija en el macho detrás de la puerta.

"¿Humano? ¿Qué demonios te crees que eres tú?"

El guardia de la pared estaba empezando a enfadarla. Echó hacia atrás su labio superior y gruñó bajo hacia el que estaba detrás de la puerta.

"Me dijeron que fuisteis liberados. ¿Los humanos todavía te dicen qué hacer? ¿Son tan malos como los técnicos? Parece como un idiota. ¿Puedes callarle?"

"¿Soy un idiota? Mire, señorita…" el guardia en la pared se inclinó un poco, hablando más fuerte, "… voy a tener su culo remolcado lejos lo más rápido que podrá decir que está jodida. Ahora lárguese."

Tomó una respiración profunda y exhaló. Era obvio que el hombre detrás de la puerta no iba a hablar con ella de nuevo, así que tendría que lidiar con el imbécil molesto arriba en la pared. Volvió un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

"¿Crees que me puedes asustar?" sacudió la cabeza, y luego miró al macho detrás de las puertas. "Hace cuatro días me escapé de mi cautiverio y maté a una mujer que trabajaba para Mercile. Te acuerdas de ellos, ¿no? Estoy cansada, hambrienta, sucia, y no me gusta lo que he visto de este mundo hasta el momento. Yo no pertenezco aquí, pero tampoco pertenezco allí, incluso con tus muros."

Más absoluto silencio reinó. Tenía su atención. Se aclaró la garganta.

"Voy a llegar lentamente detrás de mí y retirar un cuchillo. Voy a tirarlo hacia ti. Tu nariz te dirá que digo la verdad."

No dispararon cuando ella hizo exactamente eso, arrojando el cuchillo a unos pasos de las puertas y en la dirección del hombre detrás de ellas. La hoja de metal cayó sobre el pavimento. Ella esperó, mirándolo. Hizo un gesto con la mano y abrió las puertas a unos pocos pies.

"Quédate quieta." Exigió en un tono áspero.

Ella no movió un músculo. Salió y se inclinó. Lo oyó oler, y su cabeza con casco se acercó. Un gruñido profundo emanaba de él.

"No eres un canino. Eres felino. Mis disculpas."

"¿Puedes decir eso por el sonido que hago?"

Él cogió el cuchillo y se paró, pero no retrocedió.

"No. Pueden sonar igual, pero tuviste que acercarte a esa hoja. Un canino no habría tenido que hacerlo. Su sentido del olfato es mejor que el tuyo."

"¿Quién diablos eres tú?"

"Sakura Haruno, formalmente experimento H guión 01. Algunos de los técnicos gilipollas acortaron eso como HOL pero dijeron el término 'Agujero' a medida que crecía, porque sabían cuál iba a ser mi propósito. Agradecería que no me llaméis eso. Era un insulto, y trae un montón de malos recuerdos."

El macho pasó el cuchillo a otro guardia, y luego su arma. Él se acercó y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Se las parpadeó, viéndolo contonearse adelante (no había otra manera de describir cómo un felino se movía) por fin algo familiar y bienvenido. Se detuvo cerca.

Deseó poder ver su rostro, pero ese protector de vidrio negro era demasiado oscuro, demasiado turbio.

"Explícate."

"Eso va a tomar algún tiempo, pero también me crié en Mercile."

Olfateó hacia ella.

"Yo no creo ni por un segundo que seas Especies."

"No lo soy, pero me crié allí. Uno de los médicos decidió que les gustaría saber qué pasaría si ponían una chica humana de cinco años de edad, en una de las celdas con un macho canino."

Ella lo miró.

"Estuve allí hasta que yo tenía dieciséis años." Echó hacia atrás los recuerdos dolorosos. "Después de eso me llevaron a un lugar humano donde me mantuvieron narcotizada y bajo llave. ¿Sabes lo que es un manicomio, para los humanos locos? El médico que me convirtió en un experimento les pagó para mantenerme allí, así no podía hablarle a nadie sobre Mercile, o lo que hicieron bajo tierra. La mujer a cargo de ese infierno también trabajó para Mercile. Esa es la sangre que acabas de oler. El médico a cargo de ponerme dentro de Mercile ha muerto también. Dos abajo, y muchos más para seguir. Quiero tu ayuda para encontrar al resto de los técnicos y los médicos. Tienen que pagar por lo que hicieron."

Él no dijo nada. Eso la hizo enojar.

"Podría haberme rendido y simplemente morir. Me negué. ¿Sabes por qué? Pasé cada momento trazando mi venganza. Mataron al macho que amaba. Él era mi todo. Está muerto, y van a pagar por ello." Ella gruñó, furiosa. "No voy a descansar hasta que cada uno de ellos esté muerto también. No estoy pidiendo tu ayuda. Te la estoy exigiendo. Tú le debes lo mismo. Nosotros estamos aquí, pero él no."

El enorme felino se estiró y se quitó el casco. Su pelo era rubio y sus ojos felinos azul profundo eran drásticamente diferentes de aquellos de color negro oscuro que la atormentaban.

Frunció el ceño, aparentemente poco convencido.

"¿Quieres que describa nuestra celda? Un lavabo, un inodoro y un cojín en el suelo. Sin mantas. Tuvimos una manguera para ducharnos con ella. Cada habitación que vi fue igual. Tenían un armario de suministros médicos en el rincón más alejado, más allá de la línea de la zona-de-muerte. Tenían un sistema de aparejos mecánicos de cadenas en la pared. ¿Suena familiar? Había inyecciones constantes, y jugaron juegos estúpidos mientras probaban sus medicamentos. Estabas harto de carne braseada en platos que traían y tiraban contra la pared mientras te restringían." Bajó la voz. "Se llevaron a cabo experimentos de cría, con la esperanza de crear más de vosotros a través de los partos naturales, ya que no podían utilizar los nacimientos sustitutos. Yo estaba allí para eso."

Él palideció un poco.

"Nos utilizaron uno contra el otro. Ya sabes lo jodidos que podían ser. Me hicieron decidir entre hacer algo que haría daño a mi macho o ver a mi macho asesinado delante de mí como castigo. Habría hecho y soportado cualquier cosa para salvarlo. Yo lo hice." Se acercó más y se aferró a la manga de su uniforme. "Yo no entendí el juego en ese momento, y usaron mi decisión para romper su mente. Murió aullando y enfurecido." Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. "Él pensó que yo le traicioné. Ese es el último recuerdo que tengo del macho que amaba. Lo mataron, pero he sobrevivido para ver este día. Ayúdame a encontrar hasta el último bastardo que estaba allí, y hacerles pagar."

"¿Naruto?" Era el guardia molesto arriba en la pared. "¿Qué demonios está diciendo? ¿Estás bien? Aléjate de ella."

El macho se movió lentamente y su enorme mano enguantada cubrió la suya. Él no la obligó a dejarle ir, sino que simplemente la sostuvo.

"¿Cómo te gusta ser llamada?"

La opresión en el pecho disminuyó.

"Me llamó Sakura."

"Ven conmigo, Sakura. Te creo. Estás a salvo."

Soltó su camisa, pero él se mantuvo sosteniéndola, entrelazó sus dedos juntos, y se volvió lentamente. Ella mantuvo el ritmo con él mientras la acompañaba a través de las puertas. Todo el miedo y la preocupación se alejaron. Por primera vez se sentía segura.

"Está bien." Miró a su alrededor hacia los machos. "Que alguien llame por radio y diga al Centro Médico que vamos de camino. Llamen a Itachi y díganle que tenemos una situación. Él tiene que encontrarse conmigo allí. Tenten también."

Ella se sacudió hasta detenerse, al instante temeroso. Él se detuvo y volvió la cabeza.

"No estoy loca. No me drogues de nuevo." Soltó su mano de la de él, volviéndose atrás. "No más drogas. No más habitaciones bloqueadas y silencio."

"Tranquila". Él solo dejó caer su casco en el suelo. "Solo quiero que un médico te examine. Trabajan para nosotros." Miró por su cuerpo. "No tienes buen aspecto. Lo hacemos con todos los Especies entrantes. Nadie va a drogarte o hacerte daño."

Sakura se sentía desgarrada.

"Te estoy diciendo la verdad. No me envíes de vuelta por ahí. Yo no pertenezco allí. Tengo que encontrar a los que mataron a mi macho y hacerles pagar."

"Lo haremos."

Él se deslizó adelante. Ella retrocedió. El leve sonido de una pisada la alertó y se giró, gruñendo al guardia vestido de negro que se había colado furtivamente por detrás de ella. Reaccionó cuando trató de agarrar su brazo. Sus reflejos eran lentos, pero levantó su antebrazo, golpeando su mano. Buscó frenéticamente un lugar para huir.

"¡Retrocede!" Gruñó Naruto. "Aléjate de ella."

El tipo levantó los brazos, saltando hacia atrás.

"Estaba tratando de ayudar."

"No lo hagas. ¿Sakura?" Naruto trató de recuperar su atención.

Ella se volvió de lado para poder vigilar a los dos.

"Está bien." Naruto bajó la voz a un tono tranquilizador. "Te doy mi palabra. Te creo. ¿Aprendiste eso de él? ¿El gruñido? Eres buena en eso."

Ella asintió.

"Dijiste que era canino, ¿verdad?"

Ella asintió de nuevo.

"¿Shisui?" Él había levantado su voz. "Quítate el casco y acércate. Despacio."

Ella notó movimiento en el borde de su visión y vio cómo uno de los otros guardias se quitaba el casco. Era canino, su cabello negro y sedoso. Se acercó con cautela, su mirada oscura fija en ella.

"¿Que está pasando? No pude oír lo que se dijo por ahí. Yo estaba demasiado lejos, y te olvidaste de encender el micrófono del casco de nuevo."

Le recordaba a 927, con ese pelo. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras le miraba. Se detuvo, sus oscuras cejas arqueadas.

"Nadie va a hacerte daño, pequeña hembra."

"Hembra." No podía dejar de reír. "En realidad echo de menos ser llamada así. Qué tonto es eso, ¿no? Los humanos no usan esos términos, normalmente, a menos que estén describiendo el sexo de una persona. Es un placer conocerte, macho."

La consternación en su rostro era casi cómica también. Echó un vistazo a Naruto, al parecer confundido.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"¿Cuál es el protocolo cuando encontramos alguno de los nuestros desde Mercile?"

Shisui jadeó, mirándola fijamente.

"Responde." Exigió Naruto. "¿Dónde es el primer lugar al que llevamos a uno de los nuestros?"

"Al Centro Médico."

"¿Por qué?"

Shisui miró a Naruto, y luego a ella.

"Para comprobar su salud y ver si necesitan atención médica."

Naruto dio otro paso más.

"Dije la verdad, Sakura. No estoy mintiendo. Vayamos allí. Por favor, no nos temas. Nunca hubiéramos lastimado a uno de los nuestros, y eso es lo que eres. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Ella asintió. Se acercó más y le tendió la mano.

"Vas a estar bien. A nadie se le va a hacer daño o engañarlo. No hay juegos engañosos. Eso es para los humanos. Nosotros no jugamos a eso."

"Bueno."

Era difícil confiar en nadie, pero mirando aquellos ojos felinos, estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Naruto retiró la mano, se quitó los guantes y los dejó caer en el suelo. Él se acercó a ella de nuevo y suavemente entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Su piel se sentía caliente al tacto.

Una tentativa sonrisa curvó sus labios.

"Tranquila, hembra. Está bien."

"No es necesario que me trates como a un bebé."

"Tal vez quiero hacerlo. Has pasado por mucho, pero vas a estar bien. Te lo prometo."


	6. C5 * Esta viv

...

Sasuke optó por tomar las escaleras en lugar del ascensor hasta el vestíbulo. Él era demasiado impaciente para esperar por aquella maquinaria de movimiento lento. Tenía una noche fuera de turno y planeaba divertirse. Habría bailes involucrados y había oído que estaban sirviendo costillas en el bar. Llegó a la primera planta y se detuvo, mirando al grupo de machos reunidos por los sofás. Algunos parecían francamente enfadados. Él cambió de dirección.

"¿Que está pasando?"

Obito fue el primero en hablar. El macho todavía llevaba su uniforme de trabajo. Era evidente que acababa de salir de allí, a juzgar por el olor del Centro Médico viniendo de él.

"Trajeron a una hembra. Les estaba contando a todos acerca de ella. Estamos aturdidos."

"¿Una de las hembras se lesionó? ¿Es malo?"

La noticia alarmó a Sasuke. Obito se apoyó contra el respaldo de un sofá, parcialmente sentado en el borde.

"Creo que voy a empezar desde el principio. Una hembra humana se presentó en las puertas delanteras. Naruto y Shisui la trajeron hace una hora. Está con bajo peso, la humana más pálida que he visto en mi vida, pero a partir de su historia, es comprensible. Los humanos la mantenían encerrada en un manicomio. Eso es un hospital para los humanos con enfermedades mentales."

"Dile la parte importante." Le instó Kakashi.

Obito asintió.

"Ella es humana, pero se crió por Mercile como lo fuimos nosotros. No quería creerlo, pero deberías haber escuchado su gruñido cuando le sacamos sangre. Suena igual que una de nuestras hembras cuando sienten dolor. Estuve escuchando su intervención a Itachi y Tenten mientras que la Doctora Ino la examinaba. Esta hembra humana les dio detalles precisos sobre su vida en Mercile. Un médico la llevó allí cuando no era más que una niña pequeña y la crió dentro de una celda con uno de nuestros machos. Un canino."

Sasuke no escuchó nada más mientras la sangre rugía en sus oídos, borrando todo sonido. Reaccionando antes de que pudiera pensar, gruñó, estrellándose contra la puerta antes de que se diera ni cuenta de que salía del edificio. Avanzó con la fuerza de su peso, y entonces él estaba fuera, corriendo hacia el Centro Médico.

-No puede ser.

Ignoró el dolor sordo en su costado cuando empujó su cuerpo más allá de sus límites, sin siquiera molestarse en comprobar si había tráfico cuando se lanzó a la calle. Alguien le gritó, pero lo ignoró. El edificio que albergaba el Centro Médico entró en su vista y saltó la acera. Solo se desaceleró dado que las puertas dobles automáticas no podían abrirse tan rápido como él se movía.

Kankuro, el enfermero, se puso de pie desde el otro lado del mostrador de recepción.

"¿Que está mal? ¿Hay una emergencia?"

Aspiró al segundo entró, haciendo caso omiso de aquel macho. Olores familiares se acercaron a él, pero no aquel que buscaba.

"¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?" Kankuro se adelantó. "¿Está herido alguien? ¿Eres tú?"

"¿Dónde está la hembra?"

"¿La Doctora Ino? Está hablando con Itachi y Tenten en su oficina."

Sasuke enfiló directo, caminando rápido por el pasillo hacia las salas de examen. Kankuro lo llamó, pero él no se molestó en reconocerlo. Dobló una esquina y vio a Naruto y Shisui apoyándose contra la pared al otro lado de una puerta cerrada. Ambos volvieron la cabeza para mirarlo.

"¿Dónde está la humana?"

Naruto se apartó de la pared.

"Duchándose. ¿Supongo que ya lo has oído? Aún estamos procesando la conmoción de esto, pero ella es un asunto verdadero. Estamos seguros."

Olió de nuevo. Podía recoger una fragancia femenina desconocida, pero no la que él buscaba. Un dolor punzante le pinchó el pecho.

"¿Estás bien?" Naruto lo estudió. "Estás muy enrojecido y jadeando. ¿Debo llamar a la Doctora Ino?"

"No."

"Está bien. Bueno, esta zona está fuera de límites. No queremos que nadie asuste a la hembra. Ha pasado por mucho. Tenten va a llevarla a la Residencia de Mujeres tan pronto como la nueva hembra se haya duchado y se vista. Ellos la tratan como si fuera un Regalo."

Era una indirecta de cortesía para irse. Se dio la vuelta, una sensación de pérdida haciendo que el dolor empeorase en su pecho. Se podría pensar que estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón si fuera humano. Probablemente era el estrés de correr tan duro y después de haber frustrado sus esperanzas.

"Todo hecho." Gritó una voz femenina. "Estoy lista para irme."

La puerta se abrió. Volvió la cabeza y contempló una delgada forma femenina enmarcada en el umbral. Era una cosa pequeña, demasiado delgada, y su pelo rosa largo hasta la cintura humedecía la ropa holgada que le habían dado. Su mirada se levantó.

Ella miró directamente a Naruto, pero el perfil de su rostro era suficiente. Había cambiado, pero no lo suficiente como para engañarlo. Él la reconocería en cualquier lugar, especialmente ya que visitaba sus pesadillas a menudo. Un gruñido escapó de su garganta y eso la sacudió a moverse. Se volvió hacia ella mientras miraba directamente a sus ojos.

No había duda de aquellos ojos que se abrieron ante los ojos de él... aquella luz de jade con pequeños toques diseminados de verde alrededor de los iris. Ojos que reconocería en cualquier parte. Siempre le habían hecho soñar con los parques acerca de los que le había contado, todos esos árboles con hojas que cambiaban los colores con las diferentes estaciones del año. Había visto la esperanza de un futuro que nunca fue destinado a ser, cada vez que había mirado en ellos. Luego esa última vez, el terror puro que él le había causado.

Ella dio un paso hacia adelante tropezando, golpeando el lado de su hombro contra el borde del marco de la puerta. Abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salieron. Parecía tan conmocionada y atónita como él se sentía. Se acercó a ella, inhalando su aroma. Era extraño. Él extendió la mano y tocó el costado de su cabeza. No fue amable cuando aferró con sus dedos los mechones húmedos, rasgando su mirada de la de ella para mirar de cerca, cuando la separó de él.

Una cicatriz estropeaba su cuero cabelludo justo sobre la oreja. Él se echó hacia atrás como si le hubiera quemado. Estuvo a punto de pisar la bota de Naruto.

"¿927?"

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, dándoles un brillo.

"Me dijeron que estabas muerto."

Ella extendió la mano hacia él, pero él evitó su contacto tropezando hacia atrás. Se quedó paralizada.

"Has muerto." Se las arregló para soltar.

Un rugido resonó en la cabeza de Sasuke y su visión se emborronó. No estaba en el Centro Médico ya, sino de vuelta dentro de su celda en Mercile…

La cadena recortó a través del lado de su cabeza y se dirigió abajo, la sangre se derramó por el suelo de cemento de su celda. Era muy roja, húmeda y caliente cuando se lanzó hacia abajo, llegando desde ella. Las cadenas todavía conectaban sus tobillos a la pared. La longitud apenas le permitió llegar a ella, pero consiguió darle un apretón en el brazo.

Ella estaba demasiado quieta. Los técnicos gritaron mientras corrían fuera de su habitación. Ellos no importaban. Solo ella importaba. No había querido hacerle daño.

-No. Se corrigió mentalmente. Había querido matarla.

Pero ver su caída, y toda esa sangre, lo horrorizó. Él le había hecho eso a ella.

"Sakura." Dijo con voz áspera, arrastrándola más cerca. Su cuerpo estaba flácido mientras yacía en la sangre que embadurnaba el suelo.

"No. Abre los ojos."

Tiró de ella lo suficiente cerca para poner su cara junto a la suya. No abrió los ojos, pero su pecho subía y bajaba. Estaba respirando.

Alargó su brazo, su mano temblaba mientras apretaba suavemente la palma contra la herida que la cadena había causado. Tenía que detener la hemorragia. Aplicó presión y miró hacia la puerta abierta de su celda.

"¡Ayuda!"

¿Dónde habían ido los guardias? Nunca habían dejado la puerta abierta antes, pero lo hicieron en ese momento. Hubo gritos por el pasillo, y sonó una alarma. Bajó su rostro, su visión cegada por las lágrimas.

"Abre los ojos." Le suplicó.

Unas pesadas botas retumbaron por el pasillo. La ayuda vendría. La llevarían a un médico y la arreglarían. Sostuvo su cabeza hasta que el primer dardo penetró su espalda. Él no luchó, cuando podía haberlo hecho. No hizo ningún sonido ni se movió. Tan solo quería que entraran en su celda y la ayudaran. Otros tres dardos perforaron su piel... tranquilizantes.

"¡Ayúdenla!" Su voz era entrecortada, presa del pánico.

Las drogas le patearon rápido y no pudo moverse más, a medida que le paralizaban. Su mejilla golpeó el suelo frío, pero su cabeza estaba junto a la suya. Él la sentía allí. Más botas golpearon por el pasillo y la alarma se detuvo.

"¿Qué has hecho?"

Era el Doctor K.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! Traigan una camilla aquí, ¡ahora mismo!"

Ya no podía oír su respiración, sobre todos los otros ruidos en la habitación. Ella fue llevada fuera. La puerta de la celda se cerró de golpe y lo único que pudo hacer era quedarse allí, oliendo el aroma fresco de su sangre cobriza, luchando por permanecer consciente.

Se despertó encadenado a la pared. Habían sustituido las cadenas que había roto. Una mancha permanecía en el suelo dentro de su celda y su mano estaba crujiente con su sangre reseca. El Doctor K entró en su celda minutos más tarde.

"¿Está ella bien?"

Estaba aterrorizado, enfermo de preocupación. Ni siquiera le importaba lo que le hicieran a él. Solo quería que le dijeran que Sakura vivía.

"Tú la mataste."

Doctor K le miró con tanto odio reconcentrado. Sostenía algo detrás de su espalda.

"Ella murió. Le aplastaste el cráneo, tú, animal."

Su brazo se arqueó cuando él balanceó la cadena rota. Le golpeó en el estómago. Cerró los ojos y ni siquiera lo sintió mientras los golpes seguían llegando. Su piel fracturándose en diversos lugares, su sangre derramándose. Algunos huesos se rompieron. No importaba. Ni siquiera trató de zafarse, en un intento de evitar la cadena, mientras le golpeaba una y otra vez. Había matado a Sakura. Estaba muerta. Él deseaba la muerte también…

"Eres tú." Susurró la voz de la hembra muerta.

El rugido se desvaneció, su visión se aclaró y retrocedió hasta el presente para centrarse en Sakura. Ella era real y estaba viva. Otro recuerdo emergió a la superficie. El olor que había llevado ese día, y la razón por la que había luchado contra esas cadenas.

Tenía que alejarse de ella. Había llorado su pérdida hace mucho tiempo. Había muerto ese día, ya fuera por la cadena golpeando su cabeza o no. Ella también lo había matado por dentro.

"¿Sasuke?"

Naruto dio unos pasos hacia él, pero se detuvo. Sasuke miró a la hembra, con la boca abierta. Después dio la vuelta y huyó.

Sasuke casi derribó a Kankuro otra vez, en su prisa por abandonar el Centro Médico. Tenía que salir del edificio, lejos de ella. Corrió sin ningún destino en mente, simplemente siguió su camino hasta que sus piernas cedieron. Aterrizó en la hierba. El parque le rodeaba. Una hembra Especies se acercó y se agachó junto a él.

"¿Sasuke? ¿Que está mal?"

"Déjame solo."

No quería hablar con Naori. Una mano suave le acarició el cabello.

"¿Sasuke?"

Él apretó los ojos cerrándolos mientras yacía en la hierba, jadeando. Se habría levantado, pero había abusado de su cuerpo en su huida de la vida. Al menos, así era como se sentía. Tenía una nueva vida ahora. La hembra en el Centro Médico destruiría al macho en el que se había convertido. No podía permitirlo. Ella debería estar muerta y enterrada. Él la había dejado en el pasado y debería haberse quedado allí.

Naori olfateó y se acostó para presionarse contra su costado. Le pasó un brazo alrededor de su espalda. Eran amigos. Incluso habían compartido sexo de vez en cuando.

"Estoy aquí. Cualquier cosa que esté mal, no estás solo."

Ella seguía acariciando su cabello, manteniéndose contra su costado. Si cualquier otro Especies estaba cerca, permanecieron lejos. Finalmente recobró el aliento, pero se negó a mirarla. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo permaneció allí, pero no pasó mucho tiempo. Tenía que levantarse.

"Gracias."

Él se alejó, separándolos. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie. Naori se incorporó, la preocupación era evidente cuando él la miró.

"Puedes hablar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa."

"No de esto." Se puso de pie. "Gracias."

Se dirigió en la dirección de la Residencia de los Hombres. Necesitaba dejar Homeland e ir a la Reserva. Él no podía estar en el mismo lugar que Sakura.

...


	7. C6 * Tengo que ir tras él

...

"Está vivo."

Sakura aún se tambaleaba por verlo.

"¿Es éste por quién estabas reclamando?"

Ella casi se derrumbó pero el macho canino, Shisui, se lanzó hacia adelante y la agarró por la cintura, tirando de ella en sus brazos. La llevó de vuelta a la sala de examen que acababa de dejar y la puso en la cama. Él deslizó sus brazos por debajo de ella.

"Naruto, trae a la Doctora Ino. Está más blanca que las sábanas."

"Mierda." murmuró Naruto y corrió por el pasillo.

Shisui le tomó la mano.

"Mírame."

Ella lo hizo.

"¿Sasuke es el macho que pensabas había muerto?"

"Está vivo."

Se dio cuenta de que había dicho eso antes. Era demasiado increíble. Kizashi Haruno la había visitado una vez después de enviarla con Tsunade. Se había sentado en una silla junto a la cama donde la mantenían restringida, con máquinas conectadas a ella mientras se curaba de una lesión en la cabeza. Le había dicho con voz fría que él personalmente había terminado con 927. No la había sorprendido. Ella sabía que podía matar. Lo había visto hacerlo antes.

Pero había mentido. 927 estaba vivo y los machos caninos y felinos le habían llamado Sasuke. Dejó que eso se hundiera en ella y, a continuación, se sacudió la mano de Shisui. Trató de incorporarse. Necesitaba encontrar a 927.

-¿Por qué me abandonó? ¿Por qué se alejó de esa manera?

Esto la desgarró.

"¡No!" Shisui la empujó sobre la cama. "Quédate abajo."

"Tengo que ir tras él. Tengo que encontrarlo."

"Él salió como alma que lleva el infierno. No creo que desee verte."

"Necesito verlo."

Empujó las manos del macho e incluso recurrió a patearlo con fuerza en el muslo. Él gruñó y retrocedió. Ella salió del otro lado de la cama y agarró lo primero que pudo. Era una jarra.

"Aparta."

Él la miró boquiabierto.

"¿O qué? ¿Vas a golpearme con agua en un recipiente de plástico?"

"¡Tengo que encontrarlo!"

Una sensación de desesperación la golpeó. La simpatía suavizó sus facciones.

"Entiendo. Ambos parecíais profundamente aturdidos. Probablemente solo tiene que sacar sus emociones juntas."

"¡Necesito encontrarlo ahora!"

Se negó a retroceder. 927 estaba vivo, y tenía que llegar a él. Bajó la jarra de nuevo a la mesa y ocultó sus emociones.

"No me siento muy bien. ¿Puedes mojar una toalla?"

Se apoyó en la cama y se llevó una mano a la cara.

"Creo que me voy a desmayar."

Se giró, caminando al baño para hacer lo que le había pedido.

"Acuéstate."

Se abalanzó, una vez que estuvo fuera de su camino. La puerta permanecía abierta y se precipitó a través de ella. Nadie trató de detenerla hasta que llegó a la zona con escritorio y un largo mostrador.

La Doctora Ino, Naruto y el canino hembra salieron de una oficina en el otro lado de la habitación. Todos parecían sorprendidos y confundidos. Las pesadas botas golpeando el suelo sonaron desde la dirección de la que acababa de huir. Shisui apareció, después de haberse dado cuenta de su estratagema.

Ella giró y se estrelló contra la puerta de doble cristal. Comenzaron a abrirse y lo intentó de nuevo, girando su cuerpo para deslizarse entre las puertas que estaban separándose. Salió corriendo hasta la acera. Había edificios y una calle. Llegó a la carretera, buscando frenéticamente a 927. Olfateó, pero su sentido del olfato no era lo suficientemente bueno para ser de ayuda. Era un gran defecto que 927 nunca había sido capaz de solucionar. Lo había intentado, pero sus sentidos no eran como los suyos.

Un macho felino yendo por la acera se volvió. Pareció sorprendido cuando la vió. Giró la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado. Árboles... un montón de ellos.

-Ahí es donde iré.

Oyó a Shisui detrás de ella.

"Tranquila, Sakura. Lo encontraremos. No me hagas agarrarte. Me temo que voy a hacerte daño. Vuelve."

"No la toques." Gruñó el canino femenino. "Sakura, va a estar bien. Sasuke, o 927 como le conocías, probablemente solo se asustó un poco. Voy a rastrear personalmente su culo y traerlo aquí si quieres verlo. Simplemente regresa dentro."

No había coches. Ella corrió hacia la carretera. Cuando sus pies desnudos golpearon el pavimento no le importó el leve dolor. Estaba obsesionada con esos árboles. Siempre había querido verlos. Las horas que había pasado describiéndoselos cuando eran niños podrían significar algo para él. Ellos la persiguieron y era más que consciente de que podían atraparla fácilmente. Todos los Especies eran más rápidos que los humanos, pero le permitieron correr, manteniéndose cerca.

Entró en un parque con una gran masa de agua. Había demasiados árboles y colinas para ver todo. Se detuvo, jadeando. Nadie la agarró pero les oyó venir a detenerse detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta. La Doctora no estaba con ellos pero ignoró a Naruto y Shisui, implorando al canino hembra:

"Olfatéalo. Rastréalo para mí. ¿Por favor?" Le mendigó. "Él está aquí. Lo sé."

Recordaba el nombre de la mujer.

"¿Por favor, Tenten?"

La hembra vaciló, pero asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno. En realidad, no necesito seguirle la pista."

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un teléfono móvil. Tocó la pantalla y la sostuvo hasta su oído. Largos segundos pasaron.

"Soy Tenten. Localiza a Sasuke para mí ahora. Realiza un seguimiento de su móvil." Hizo una pausa. "Prioridad. Hazlo."

"Tenten." Susurró Naruto. "Esto podría no ser una buena idea. Tú no viste su rostro."

"Veo el de ella." Tenten se acercó más, manteniendo contacto visual con Sakura. "Todos llevamos teléfonos móviles, y podemos realizar un seguimiento de todo el mundo en caso de emergencia. Yo diría que esto constituye uno de esos casos. Se tarda aproximadamente un minuto. Vamos a encontrarlo para ti, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Gracias."

"Me ocupo de mis hembras, y tú eres una de las mías ahora."

"Maldita sea, Tenten." Shisui bajó la voz lo suficiente para que hubiera podido imaginar que Sakura no le oía. "Él salió corriendo de allí. Vi la ira y el miedo. Debemos hablarle antes de que la llevemos cerca de él."

"Cállate." Le espetó Tenten. "Yo desgarraría este maldito lugar en pedazos si fuera ella." Le miró fijamente. "Desgarraría a través de ti si intentaras impedirme ir tras un macho con el que me crié en la misma celda, y descubriera que estaba vivo después de saber de su muerte. Estabas allí mientras hablaba de él. Ella pasó por el infierno, y estaba simplemente esperando encontrar a aquellos que se lo llevaron de ella. Ha matado por él. ¿Quieres ser el próximo?"

Shisui frunció el ceño.

"Como si yo permitiré que me perjudique. Es una cosa pequeña."

"Las mujeres son inferiores, ¿no?" Gruñó Tenten. "Si no tienes miedo de ella, ten miedo de mí. Ella podría ser de bajo peso y escuálida, pero yo no lo soy. ¿Quieres pelea?"

"Esto es irracional." Dijo Naruto con voz áspera. "Sasuke probablemente necesita tiempo para procesar todo esto, y la hembra necesita ser alimentada y monitoreada. Ya oíste a la Doctora Ino. El médico que la mantuvo no se aseguró de que comía sano, y los años de las drogas la han dejado en un estado de debilidad."

Tenten extendió su dedo medio.

"Dile eso a esta mano. Estoy encontrando a Sasuke para mi hembra. Él puede darle de comer y ayudarla a recuperar su fuerza. Ella comería por él más que por uno de nosotros. Ella lo conoce. No me importa lo que está mal con él, va a cumplir como un macho."

"Tenten, esto no es una situación tan bien definida. Estás actuando como si ella fuese su compañ..."

"¿Dónde está?" Espetó Tenten dando la espalda a Naruto para hablar por teléfono. Hizo una pausa, escuchando. "Está bien. ¿Es así? ¿Ahora mismo? Dile que no, diablos. ¿Me entiendes? Estoy tirando de rango. Esto es un enorme 'de ninguna manera' . Gracias."

Ella colgó y se enfrentó a Sakura. Estaba conteniendo el aliento.

"¿Tú le encontraste?"

"Se dirige hacia la Residencia de los Hombres para hacer las maletas. Acaba de llamar a Seguridad y dijo que quería volver a la Reserva. Vámonos. ¿Cómo estás de asustada de ver a muchos de nuestros machos?"

"Me enfrentaré a cualquier cosa por ver a 927."

Tenten se embolsó su teléfono.

"Sé que lo harías. A él le gusta ser llamado Sasuke ahora. Dilo en tu mente una y otra vez. Odiamos los números. ¿De acuerdo? Nos recuerda el estar en Mercile, y sabes los tiempos divertidos que pasamos allí." Tenten caminó hacia ella. "Vamos. Iremos a buscarlo juntas."

Sakura fue tocada viendo que la hembra estaba siendo tan agradable.

"Gracias."

"Estoy poniéndome en tus zapatos." Tenten miró hacia abajo y maldijo. "Tus pies están sangrando. Necesitas zapatos. Recordatorio mental. ¿Dónde diablos están esos con los que viniste?"

"No me encajaban. Los robé de Tsunade"

"¿La Doctora que mataste?"

"Sabía que iba a necesitarlos. Tomé sus pantalones, y encontré su chaqueta en el coche. Necesitaba salir de la ropa con que me mantuvieron. Estuve asustada de que los humanos llamarían a la policía si todavía parecía una paciente. No sabía cómo conducir, así que abandoné el coche allí. Me lleve su bolso. Recordé el dinero en efectivo. Tenía algo de eso."

"Pobre de ti. Debe haber sido aterrador estar allí sola, pero llegaste hasta nosotros. Vamos a encontrar a tu hombre y hacerle hablar contigo, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Necesitas que uno de los machos te lleve en brazos? Lo harán."

"No me duele."

"No, apostaría eso. No sentiría ningún dolor cualquiera, si fuera tú. Levántalos, sin embargo, y permíteme asegurarme de que no están mal. De lo contrario me preocuparé."

Era una pequeña petición. Tenten estaba preocupada por su salud. Sakura hizo como le pidió, señalando un pequeño corte en un talón y otro en la zona carnosa de su dedo gordo del pie.

"Poca cosa. No tengo las almohadillas protectoras en mis pies con las que tú naciste."

"Vamos a limpiarlos y taparlos en casa de Sasuke. Todos mantenemos botiquines en los baños de nuestros hogares. Vámonos. Si comienza a doler, dilo. Uno de los hombres será más que feliz de cargarte."

Sakura echó un vistazo a Shisui y Naruto. Ambos parecían irritados, en el mejor de los casos, sin duda no estaban contentos. Tenten giró, agitando un brazo.

"Por aquí."

A Sakura no le importaba si los machos estaban molestos. Tenten la llevaba con 927. Sasuke. Necesitaba aprender su nombre. Su instinto era confiar en el canino hembra. Caminaron por la acera. Otros miraban fijamente, pero ella sabía que tenían derecho. Probablemente no veían muchos humanos. Solo se había encontrado con los guardias de la puerta y los dos en Centro Medico... la mujer médico y el enfermero.

"¿Viven muchos humanos aquí?"

Tenten negó con la cabeza.

"Solo compañeros acoplados, y algunos de los más confiables que trabajan para nosotros. Conociste a Kankuro. Vive aquí con su esposa. Ella es humana también. Ino está acoplada a uno de nuestros hombres."

"Me gustaron."

"Son buenos seres humanos y para nada como los técnicos y los médicos de Mercile. Infiernos, Ino usaría su bisturí para cortarles, y Kankuro podría ayudarla manteniéndoles abajo. No tienen amor para aquellos que perjudican a los Especies."

"¿Por qué el nombre de Nuevas Especies?"

Tenten se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué otra cosa se supone que vamos a ser llamados?"

"Lo que eres. Canina."

"Tenemos caninos, felinos y primates aquí. Queríamos que fuera justo. Éramos nuevos ya que el mundo no sabía nada de nosotros. Nuevas Especies parecía adecuado y apropiado. Hicimos una votación."

"¿Alguno de ustedes, finalmente, llegó a la cumbre y volvió para salvar a los demás? Solíamos soñar que ocurriría eso."

Tenten se detuvo y Sakura se detuvo también, mirando hacia la otra mujer.

"¿No lo sabes?"

"Ellos no me permitieron acceso a mucho. Me tuvieron encerrada dentro de una habitación y drogada la mayoría del tiempo."

"Se inició un rumor de que existimos y las autoridades humanas enviaron a una de sus hembras, llamada Temari, para trabajar en Mercile. Ella pasó fuera de contrabando pruebas suficientes para convencerlos de que éramos reales. Vinieron y nos rescataron. Ninguno de nosotros alguna vez salió a la superficie hasta que los buenos seres humanos nos sacaron." Tenten reanudó su caminar. "¿Cómo te enteraste de que fuimos liberados y vivimos en Homeland?"

"Un miembro del personal de limpieza tenía un pequeño televisor portátil. Ella lo llevó en ocasiones cuando estaba limpiando el suelo de mi habitación. Vi a Itachi Uchiha un par de veces, y mencionó que Homeland era donde su pueblo vivía en libertad. Sabía que necesitaba llegar aquí, pero no sabía dónde estaba. Supuse que los humanos sabrían lo que yo no sabía. Nadie parecía preocupado cuando les pregunté dónde estaba Homeland y cómo llegar hasta aquí. Un camionero me contó un poco, pero no quise hacer demasiadas preguntas, después de que él me miró de una manera que desató las alarmas. Hice paradas, ya que tenía miedo de ir a la policía para pedir ayuda. Maté a un humano para escapar y ellos también son humanos."

Sakura se quedó al lado de Tenten hasta que llegaron a un edificio alto. Tenten se detuvo.

"Esta es la Residencia de los Hombres. ¿Estás lista para verle? No sé cómo va a reaccionar, pero no va a huir de nuevo."Su voz se hizo más profunda. "Apuesta por eso." Volvió la cabeza. "Quédense cerca, chicos."

"Esto va a ser malo." Dijo Naruto con voz áspera. "Puedo sentirlo."

"Deberías haber visto su cara. Se enfureció por alguna razón." Añadió Shisui. "Creo que deberíamos ir y hablar con él primero."

Sakura sabía por qué 927 había reaccionado de esa manera. No dijo nada por si cambiaban de opinión y querían mantenerla alejada de él.

-Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Siguió repitiendo ese nombre dentro de su cabeza.

"Por favor." Susurró. "Llévame con Sasuke."

Se sentía extraña diciendo ese nuevo nombre en voz alta. Había al menos una docena de machos en un entorno comunitario grande, sentados en los sofás en una gran forma de U. Una televisión revelaba humanos con extraños uniformes ejercitándose en un campo con líneas pintadas en él. Los hombres dejaron de hablar, se levantaron y miraron cuando Naruto usó una tarjeta magnética para abrir las puertas delanteras. Tenten levantó la mano, saludando hacia ellos una vez que entraron.

"No nos hagan caso. Siéntense y finjan que no estamos aquí. ¿Alguien ha visto a Sasuke?"

Un macho primate señaló con la cabeza hacia la escalera.

"Llegó hace aproximadamente un minuto, mirando como si quisiera arrancar la cabeza de alguien. No habló, apenas pateó escaleras arriba."

"¿Dónde están sus habitaciones?" Tenten miró a su alrededor. "¿Alguien lo sabe?"

"Yo lo sé." Admitió Naruto. "Vamos."

...


	8. C7 * ¡Tú eras mía!

...

El ascensor se movía a paso de tortuga para llevarlos a la tercera planta. Se abrió y Naruto tomó la delantera. Se detuvo ante una puerta a mitad de camino por un pasillo. Se volvió, frunciendo el ceño ante Tenten.

"Déjame ir primero para probar su estado de ánimo."

Tenten avanzó y colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho de Naruto, dándole un empujón ligero para trasladarlo fuera del camino. Ella empuñó su mano y golpeó la puerta.

"¿Sasuke? Soy Tenten. Abre o voy a patear la puerta abajo."

"Vete."

El familiar gruñido llegó desde el interior.

"No estoy bromeando. Sé que suelo hacerlo, pero no en este momento." Gritó Tenten. "¿Quieres que me haga daño en mi pie? No estoy usando mis botas reglamentarias del trabajo. Podría romperme un dedo del pie. Abre." gruñó mientras sacudió la puerta abierta, mostrando los colmillos.

"Estoy haciendo el equipaje, y tengo que coger un helicóptero que estará saliendo en veinte minutos para la Reserva. No tengo tiempo para hablar."

Él trató de cerrar la puerta, pero Tenten se movió más rápido, aplanando las manos en la puerta que se cerraba y empujándola. Sorprendió a 927 cuando retrocedió. Sakura se lanzó hacia delante en la habitación, con la mirada fija en él.

Él palideció cuando la vió y apretó sus labios en una línea apretada. El color se drenó de ellos, como si aquella cantidad de presión empujara la sangre fuera. Un músculo en su mandíbula se flexionó. Estaba furioso. Le miró a los ojos y entendió cómo los técnicos y los médicos una vez habían temido las escalofriantes miradas que podía dar.

Se lamió los labios y su cuerpo se estremeció. Estaba realmente vivo. Notó otras cosas acerca de él. Se alzaba por encima de ella, después de haber crecido mucho más alto desde que le había visto por última vez. Su cuerpo joven había madurado, añadiendo una gran cantidad de músculo y volumen a su cuerpo. Era más grande de lo que cualquiera de ellos había estimado siempre y parecía tan letal como ella sabía que podía ser.

Se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban crispadas a los costados. Lo había visto antes. Estaba luchando contra el impulso de atacar. Ella era el blanco de esa rabia.

"¿Podemos estar solos?"

No volvió la cabeza, no estaba dispuesta a apartar la mirada de... Sasuke.

"No." Declaró Tenten con firmeza. "Pero ignoradnos. Vamos a estar tan silenciosos como los ratones."

Eso la frustró, pero no tenía tiempo para discutir. El macho que conocía no era bueno en contener su temperamento por mucho tiempo. Podría tener solo cuestión de segundos para calmarlo. Dio un paso más cerca, pero él echó sus labios hacia atrás y gruñó, mostrando los colmillos. Era una advertencia.

"¡Sasuke!" Gruñó Tenten.

"No te metas en esto, no importa lo que pase. Por favor." Susurró Sakura. "Esto es entre él y yo."

Se quedó quieta, tratando de no acercarse a él de nuevo.

"Siempre ha sido solo entre nosotros." Dirigió eso hacia él. "Lo hice para salvarte. Iban a matarte si me negaba."

Se tensó aún más, los músculos de sus brazos esforzándose, indicando que luchaba contra la tentación de atacar. Podrían haber pasado años, pero ella le conocía. Había aprendido más control. Dolió cuando vió que su rabia no disminuyó. En realidad, le parecía más enfurecido. Sin embargo, tenía que intentarlo.

"Fue aceptar o ser forzada a verte morir. Sabes que habría hecho cualquier cosa para protegerte. Cualquier cosa." Las lágrimas la cegaron. "¿Crees que quería dejar que eso sucediera? Tú eres todo lo yo quería." Ella parpadeó, aclarándose la visión. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, pero no las limpió fuera. "Lo hice para mantenerte con vida para que pudiéramos estar juntos de nuevo."

"Deberías haberles dejado que me maten."

Fueron furiosas palabras, gruñidas hacia ella. Le entendió. Pensó que podría haberse sentido esa manera.

"Sobrevivimos. Es lo que hacemos." Hizo una pausa. "Sobreviví para estar contigo. ¿Crees que yo quería eso? Yo quería morir primero, pero eso me habría dejado sola. Si hubieras muerto, me habrías dejado sola. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para que pudiéramos vernos."

No dijo nada, pero esa rabia ardía en su mirada, la apariencia tranquila había desaparecido, por lo que en realidad parecían tan negros como ella se imaginaba que se había vuelto su corazón. Eso rompió el suyo en pedazos. El dolor que atravesó su pecho era casi tan malo como el día en que le habían dicho que estaba muerto. Ella lo había perdido, por completo. Nunca iba a perdonarla.

Se volvió hacia Tenten. La hembra parecía preocupada, confundida.

"Por favor, ¿me harías un favor? ¿Puedo confiar en ti?"

"Claro."

"Pareces estar a cargo de las mujeres, y dijiste que yo soy una de los ustedes. No dejes que lo castiguen por esto. Me lo merezco."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Se volvió hacia 927. No le importaba que nombre le hubieran dado. El macho delante de ella era el que había conocido, apenas algo mayor. Dio un paso más cerca.

"Golpéame, 927. Tantas veces como sea necesario. Encuentra tu venganza. Estarás en paz causándome dolor de la manera en que yo te lastimé con la decisión que una vez tomé."

"Mierda." Gruñó Shisui. "No te atrevas, Sasuke."

Tenten dio un paso más adentro de la sala para estar al lado de Sakura. Agarró su brazo.

"Detente. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

Sakura tiró fuera de su agarre y mantuvo su mirada fija en 927. Sus ojos se estrecharon y la miraba. Él no se movió, pero todo su cuerpo vibraba mientras gruñía profundamente. Estaba a punto de estallar, su control casi había desaparecido. Solo necesitaba ese último empujón y ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo.

"Sobreviví todos estos años creyendo que lo hice para que aquellos pagasen por llevarte lejos de mí." Ella tragó. "Ahora me doy cuenta de que fue lo que hice lo que te apartó de mí, independientemente de las razones. Quería la venganza para ti, pero puedes tomarla por tu cuenta. Lo entiendo. Hazlo, mi cachorro."

Sasuke abrió la boca y aulló. La rabia asesina retorció sus rasgos. Era igual que antes, la última vez que lo había visto, menos las cadenas para sostenerle de regreso. Ella no se tensó, solo lo observó, esperando a que él atacara. El miedo nunca llegó. 927 siempre había sido su motivación para seguir luchando para sobrevivir, pero estaba dispuesta a permitirle golpearla si eso le hacía sentirse como si estuviesen en paz.

Sakura estaba ofreciendo, no, provocándole para hacer que le causara daño. Sasuke casi perdió la cordura. Había dejado la rabia y el dolor estallar en una violenta explosión de sonido. Mantuvo los pies firmemente plantados en la alfombra, se obligó a permanecer lejos de ella. No quería que su sangre se derramase.

-Nunca más.

Se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos. Los abrió. Tenten, Naruto y Shisui flanqueaban a Sakura. Permanecían cerca, listos para defenderla en caso de que la atacara. Estaba agradecido por su interferencia.

Shisui ladeó la cabeza, lanzó una maldición, y se trasladó rápidamente a la puerta abierta. El macho salió, pero se quedó lo suficientemente cerca para volver rápidamente.

"No hay nada que ver aquí." Gritó el macho. "Corre la voz. Simplemente salgan de la planta. Está bien. Tenten, Naruto y yo tenemos esto controlado. Nadie llama a Seguridad. Es sólo una pequeña... um, bronca."

Sasuke estudió a Sakura. Permanecía en la misma posición, esperando a que la golpeara. No mostró ningún miedo, ninguna duda. Un brillo de lágrimas todavía brillaba en sus hermosos ojos. Sus palabras habían sido escuchadas. El adulto en él lo entendía, pero el joven enfureció por el dolor. Le llevó tiempo formar palabras dentro de su mente y obligarlas a salir de su boca.

"¿Macho canino o felino? ¿Fue sólo uno?"

Tomó aliento y vislumbró esa fugaz mirada triste que rápidamente borró de su rostro.

"Felino." Sus músculos de la garganta se esforzaron por tragar. "Una vez." Hizo una pausa. "Para demostrar a Kizashi que era seguro. Juró que yo era demasiado frágil para sobrevivir siendo criadora."

"¡Oh, mierda!" Susurró Tenten.

Su corazón se sentía como si estuviera siendo exprimido.

"¿Sufriste?"

Las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, pero se mantuvo quieta.

"Más de lo que nunca sabrás." Su voz se quebró. "Pero nada más allá de los parámetros esperados, físicamente. Eso es lo que dijo Konan, de todos modos."

"¿Qué hay de ti siendo demasiado joven?"

Fue duro respirar y sentía como si él estuviera sofocándose. La opresión en el pecho empeoró. Sin embargo, necesitaba respuestas.

"Supongo que me consideraban lo bastante mayor. Konan consiguió el permiso de la Junta para usarme en un experimento de cría, pero Kizashi dijo que te mataría primero. Estuvo a cargo de ti. Juró que me haría verte morir. No era ningún secreto que lo único que yo deseaba era ser devuelta a nuestro espacio, para estar contigo. Konan vino por mí con su plan para permitir que otro macho me montase. Ella afirmó que Kizashi no podría hacerle daño a uno de los que ella tenía a su cargo. Luché al principio. Ella tuvo a los técnicos refrenándome y me dijo que iba a salvar tu vida. Insistió en que Kizashi me pondría contigo una vez que se demostrara que no sería dañada por la experiencia. Tuve que hacer una elección y jugar su juego. Konan dijo que, de cualquier modo, alguien me montaría. Podía hacer que te matasen o dejar de luchar, y ser llevada al felino. No podía arriesgarme con tu vida. Nunca."

Esto le dolió profundamente. Trató de pensar, de ser racional. ¿Y si le hubieran traído una mujer y le dijeran que harían daño a Sakura si no cumplía? ¿Y si ellos hubieran amenazado su vida? ¿Habría montado a otra? ¿Hubiera sido posible siquiera? Ella no era de sexo masculino sin embargo. Podría ser montada tanto si estaba despierta como si no. Dijo que había sufrido. Esto desgarró sus entrañas por imaginar un macho tocándola.

"¿Te hizo daño?" Él tenía que saber.

"Konan me dio un tiro de droga en primer lugar." Sakura irguió la cabeza, sus brazos envolviéndose protectoramente alrededor de su cintura en un abrazo. "No me noqueó, pero silenció algunas de mis emociones. Estaba llorando, y ella estaba teniendo problemas para conseguir que el macho cumpliera. Él se paseaba y gruñía, dispuesto a asumir el dolor en lugar de obligarme. Sabía que yo también era una prisionera, ya que estaban tomando análisis de sangre, y era consciente de que estaba recluida contigo. Me trató como si yo fuera una de sus hembras."

"Tendría que haber sufrido una paliza en lugar de tocarte." Él apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que los huesos parecían mostrarse a través de su piel cuando miró hacia abajo.

"La droga que me dieron entró en vigor y me sentí extraña y mareada. Le golpeaban porque se negó. Yo solo quería que terminara, pero ambos sabemos que eso no pasaría hasta que consiguieran lo que querían. Le pedí al macho que dejara de luchar. Necesitábamos sobrevivir. ¿Me odias por eso? No quería que me tocara, pero tampoco quería que él fuera golpeado hasta la muerte. Los técnicos eran brutales y podrían ir demasiado lejos, a pesar de sus órdenes. Es una manera horrible de morir."

Él gruñó y se apartó, acechando por la ventana. No sirvió de nada no estar mirándola más. Podía sentirla en la habitación, de nuevo dentro de su espacio.

"Era amable y no le recuerdo mucho. Él no quería hacerme daño. Me sentí tan mal por él como por mí misma." Un sollozo escapó de sus labios, su dolor evidente. "Nadie me obligó. Solo quería que todos nosotros sobreviviéramos. Cerré los ojos y pensé en ti hasta que me llevaron de nuevo a mi espacio. Me lavé para eliminar su olor y su tacto. Me froté mi piel hasta que estuvo roja, pero no es como si nos dieran jabón frecuentemente. Quería ser llevada contigo. Hice lo que pedían. Konan dijo que podíamos estar juntos." Otro sollozo salió de ella, y había un enganche de dolor en su voz. "Solo que tú todavía le oliste en mi. Perdiste tu cordura y te rompiste."

Sasuke se giró.

"¡Tú eras mía!"

Ella asintió.

"Siempre."

Dio un paso más cerca. Tenten intentó retenerla agarrando su brazo, pero ella tiró libre.

"No te metas en esto. Por favor. Esto es entre él y yo."

Echó un vistazo a Tenten. Vió la tristeza en su rostro, y la comprensión de la tragedia de lo que había sido su pasado. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, como si juzgara su estado de ánimo. Quería garantías de que no iba a atacar. Él lo sabía, lo sentía.

"Nunca lo haría." Le juró.

Tenten retrocedió.

"¿Shisui? ¿Naruto? Pasillo, ahora. Estaremos justo junto a la puerta entreabierta pero lo suficientemente cerca para venir aquí, si es necesario."

Naruto se movió.

"Tengo que hacer una llamada."

Iba a compartir su historia y la de Sakura. Era el procedimiento. Sasuke lo sabía. La ONE velaba por los suyos. Shisui se erizó.

"Creo que uno de nosotros debería estar más cerca."

Tenten gruñó.

"Ellos no nos necesitan aquí en este momento. Ve a la puerta."

Shisui le miró fijamente, con aspecto sombrío.

"No voy a hacerle daño." Juró Sasuke.

Ya se lo había hecho una vez. La imagen de ella en un charco de sangre permanecía estando en sus pesadillas. Shisui dudó un segundo más, pero luego se fue con Tenten y Naruto. No cerraron totalmente la puerta. Finalmente se permitió mirar a Sakura. Ella lo observaba con profundo dolor. Podía verse reflejado.

"Lo entiendo."

Eran palabras difíciles para decir, pero el adulto ganó sobre el joven macho con el corazón roto que una vez había sido.

"Yo podría haber hecho lo mismo para salvarte a ti, si me hubieran obligado a decidir."

"¿Puedes perdonarme?"

Él respondió con sinceridad.

"No lo sé. Sigue siendo una herida abierta. Lamento que sufrieras. "

Ella se acercó y se limpió las lágrimas.

"¿Puedo abrazarte?"

"No."

No podía permitir que ella estuviera tan cerca. Ella reaccionó como si la hubiera golpeado, incluso pestañeó. Odiaba tener ese efecto en ella, pero no creía que pudiera soportar su contacto. Había demasiados recuerdos dolorosos conectados a eso.

Todavía estaba digiriendo que ella no estaba muerta y el pleno conocimiento de lo que había sucedido ese día que había entrado en su habitación con el hedor de un hombre procedente de ella. Había ocultado totalmente su propio aroma, lo suficientemente fuerte que él había sabido que había sido montada. Había pertenecido a otro en lugar de a él. Al menos, eso es lo que él había creído que había venido a decirle.

"Necesito tiempo."

"¿Tiempo?" Su expresión cambió a una de rabia cruda. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos vimos? ¿Lo sabes? No había ningún sentido del tiempo donde he estado, pero sé que han pasado años. Lo veo en tu cara, y en la mía propia. Hemos envejecimos mucho."

Ella tomó una respiración entrecortada.

"Nos robaron nuestro futuro juntos. Odio el tiempo. Se pasa muy lentamente. Cada segundo parece un minuto. Cada minuto, una semana. Cada semana, un mes. Cada año, una eternidad. Aquí estoy. Estamos vivos. Estás frente a mí. No hagas esto."

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Estamos vivos." Repitió. "Nada nos impide estar juntos Sasuke. Es todo lo que siempre quisimos." se acercó más. "Aquí estoy."

"Todo ha cambiado." Susurró, casi deseando que no fuera cierto.

Ella se tambaleó un poco. Se puso tenso, con ganas de ir a ella, pero se contuvo cuando estabilizó el equilibrio. Un quejido agonizante vino de ella, el dolor reflejado en su cara, en sus ojos.

"¿Compartes tu espacio con una hembra?"

Ella pensó que estaba en una relación.

"No."

"¿Has montado hembras?"

Se debatió en contestarle, porque no quería hacerle daño. Conocía ese tipo de dolor y había vivido con el recuerdo de la traición. Fue un infierno sentir la quemadura de los celos y ese tipo de rabia, por saber que otro había tocado lo que le pertenecía.

Su silencio pareció decirle lo que las palabras no podían. Ella se apartó y se abrazó a su cintura, inclinándose un poco como si le causara dolor físico. Se encontraba a mitad de camino por la habitación antes de que lograra dominar su necesidad de consolarla. Retrocedió, sus manos apretándose en puños.

"Pensé que estabas muerta. El Doctor K me dijo que te maté."

"Por supuesto." Su voz salió en voz tan baja que apenas la escuchó. La culpa y el arrepentimiento se mezclaron, sabiendo el sufrimiento que ella debía sentir, pero no pudo manejarlo así que él se plegó a hablar del pasado. "La cadena..."

Se estremeció ante el recuerdo de toda aquella sangre después de que ella cayó.

"Solo quería llegar hasta ti. No era mi intención que golpease tu cabeza."

Ella extendió la mano, tocó la vieja cicatriz, y luego rápidamente bajó el brazo para abrazarse por su centro de nuevo.

"Sé que no querías hacer eso. Querías mi garganta."

Él se estremeció.

"Cierto." Él no lo negaría. "Me despierto a menudo con un sudor frío, preguntándome qué habría hecho si hubiera llegado hasta ti. Solo sé a ciencia cierta lo que hice cuando te caíste y vi la sangre."

"¿Te ayudó a sanar?"

Él gruñó. Ella se giró, mirándole.

"¿Es eso lo que piensas? ¿Qué te vi sangrar con satisfacción?"

"Era tu derecho."

"Había perdido la capacidad de pensar." Fue un reconocimiento fácil. "Se llevaron lo único que me importaba y mi mente no podía soportarlo."

"Querías matarme. Lo entendí. Aún lo hago."

"Me tiré en el suelo para llegar hasta ti dado que mis cadenas en las piernas no permitían cualquier otra cosa, y te arrastré más cerca, pidiendo a los técnicos obtener ayuda. Nunca he estado tan asustado en mi vida. Puse presión sobre la herida, tratando de detener el sangrado. Habría muerto para intercambiar lugares contigo. Recé a ese dios del que me hablaste para que fuesen capaces de sanarte, así estarías bien. La visión de ti sangrando en ese suelo asesinó mi rabia. Me dio miedo y repugnancia por lo que había hecho. Ni un día ha pasado donde haya encontrado la paz o el perdón por creer que te había matado"

"Hasta ahora. Estoy viva."

"Me alegro."

"Nunca harías daño a una hembra."

Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes.

"He matado mujeres."

La oyó inhalar bruscamente. Era su carga de culpa para soportar por el resto de su vida. Sakura estando viva era sólo una menos, pero había otras.

"No te creo."

Se reunió con su hermosa mirada.

"Algunos de los técnicos me llevaron desde Mercile a otro lugar. Fue un tiempo muy oscuro en mi vida. Me trajeron una mujer humana para un experimento de cría. El médico a cargo conocía nuestro pasado y pensó que aceptaría una, ya que fui criado contigo. La estaban haciendo daño. Podía oír sus gritos desde donde me mantenían. Ellos le inyectaron drogas que la harían más fértil y luego la llevaron ante mí. Estaba histérica, perjudicándose a sí misma tratando de alejarse de mí, aplastando su cuerpo contra los barrotes. Me sentí el monstruo que me decían que era."

Hizo una pausa.

"No lo hice porque odiara a los humanos o a esa mujer. Le rompí el cuello."

Se apoyó, esperando ver su expresión asqueada. Eso podría liberarla de él, sin embargo, el conocer la verdad. Ya no querría estar en cualquier lugar cerca de él.

"No querías que sufriera."

Le ofreció simpatía en su lugar.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

Le sorprendió. Incluso otros Especies habían sido cautelosos, haciéndole preguntas cuando se enteraron de lo que había sucedido después de haber sido rescatado con Karin. Habían comprendido, y le dijeron que se perdonase a sí mismo, pero Sakura debería haberse horrorizado. Ella había sido tratada mejor que un Especies, pero menos que una humana en Mercile.

"Te conozco. Nunca podrías tomar una vida sin ninguna razón."

Su confianza en él, su fe, le humilló.

"La habrían matado de todos modos. Les escuché hablar. Dos de los hombres planeaban violarla cuando su uso estuviera cumplido. No creían que las drogas podrían funcionar y hacer posible que nosotros criáramos con éxito. Uno de ellos estaba enfermo en su mente, haciendo alarde del dolor y la humillación que pensaba causarle. No quería agregarle dolor, haciendo que me soportara primero. También tuve miedo de que los medicamentos pudieran funcionar. Ningún niño debería ser creado y tener que enfrentarse a lo que tenían en mente para hacerle. Lo hice indoloro y rápido." Luchó con las náuseas. "Entonces me trajeron otra. Hice lo mismo con ella. La tercera era diferente. Olía a Especies y la dejé vivir porque me lo pidió. Hablamos y yo esperaba que íbamos a ser liberados. Su compañero llegó buscándola."

"¿Montaste una hembra que pertenecía a otro hombre?"

Eso pareció escandalizarla más que oírle admitiendo las vidas que había tomado. Sacudió la cabeza.

"No. Fuimos capaces de sobrevivir hasta que el compañero de Karin nos encontró."

El silencio entre ellos se hizo incómodo. Quería saber lo que había pasado con ella después de que había sido alejada de él, pero no estaba seguro de poder manejar las respuestas si eran demasiado terribles. Todo lo que sabía era que había estado mantenida en un manicomio. Esos eran lugares en los que mantienen a los humanos con discapacidad mental.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?"

Estaba confundido y perdido.

"No sé lo que quiero."

...


	9. C8 * ¿Quién es tu hembra ahora?

...

Sakura sabía que debía marcharse. No era bienvenida, pero no pudo encontrar el deseo de irse. El hombre que amaba estaba en pie a pocos pasos de distancia y lo único que quería era lanzar sus brazos alrededor de él. Era todo con lo que había fantaseado, si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo antes de su supuesta muerte. Esto la había mantenido fuerte cuando se sentía débil, valiente cuando había estado aterrorizada, y entera cuando sabía que por dentro su cordura parecía estar fracturada en un millón de pedazos. Obtener venganza por su derrota había sido su motivación para vivir y seguir luchando.

"Yo maté."

Él no pareció creerla. Su expresión era medio una mueca, medio un ceño fruncido.

"Así es como me escapé. Era la Doctora que me mantuvo encerrada. Me estaba sacando del manicomio hacia los bosques para matarme después de que Kizashi murió. No podía pagarle más para mantenerme prisionera, por lo que tenía que deshacerse de mí. La acuchillé en el pecho. Puede que hayas matado para ahorrar sufrimiento, pero yo lo hice por venganza."

"¿Tú mataste?"

Hizo una pausa, dándole tiempo para absorber la información.

"También sabía que las posibilidades de verme siendo capturada antes de que pudiera encontrar Homeland eran más altas si ella vivía. Habría tenido celadores cazándome. No voy a mentir, sin embargo. Me sentí bien matándola. La odiaba. Fue sobre todo rabia. Podría haberla encerrado en el maletero del coche o atarla después de la primera vez que la herí, pero se merecía morir. No me siento culpable."

Todavía no parecía convencido, pero no dijo nada más, solo la estudió, su mirada vagando arriba y abajo de su cuerpo. Miró hacia abajo, tratando de ver lo que él veía. Había perdido mucho peso.

"Me mantuvieron fuertemente medicada la mayoría del tiempo. Dormí durante mucho tiempo, dentro y fuera de eso. Es difícil comer cuando ni siquiera se puede caminar. Acostumbraban a darme inyecciones, pero luego cambiaron a pastillas porque mis venas ya no aceptaban las agujas. Traté de ocultar las píldoras en un primer momento, sin saber que eso me haría enfermar."

"¿Estás enferma?"

Él no parecía feliz por la noticia.

"Mi cuerpo se convirtió en adicto a las drogas que habían estado forzando dentro de mí. No entendía por qué estaba sudando, vomitando y temblando. Me sentí fatal. Esa es la forma en que notaron que no estaba tomándomelas. Abstinencia, dijeron. Aprendí a tomar una de las pastillas, y luego omitir la siguiente hasta que pude ocultar el malestar. Traté de escapar un par de veces después de que mi mente se aclaró un poco, pero siempre era atrapada. No pude conseguir ir más allá de los muros. Me ponían de nuevo en las inyecciones, y necesitaba perder más tiempo hasta que volvían a cambiarlas de nuevo por las pastillas. Entonces tenía que empezar todo de nuevo para desengancharme por mí misma."

"¿Viste a la Doctora Ino?"

"Sí." le sonrió. "No considera que haya daños en mis órganos internos. Me hicieron pruebas. Estoy segura de que estoy bien, pero ella quiere esperar por más resultados. Está preocupada porque no sabe cuáles son los medicamentos que me dieron, y está tratando de determinar lo que esos medicamentos hicieron conmigo ya que estuve con ellos durante tanto tiempo."

Dio un paso más cerca.

"¿Te alimentaron en el Centro Médico?"

"Sí."

"¿Todavía tienes hambre?" Él miró a su cocina. "Tengo comida aquí. Podría hacerte algo. Aprendí a cocinar."

Eso era notable.

"¿Lo hiciste?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, pareciendo reflexionar sobre algo.

"¿Fuiste encerrada todo este tiempo?"

"Sí. Era una habitación aproximadamente una cuarta parte de este tamaño. Solo una cama y una pequeña ventana con barrotes. El cristal ni siquiera abría." Ella miró a su sofá. "¿Puedo sentarme?"

"Claro."

Eso era bueno porque estaba emocional y físicamente agotada, pero no podía admitir eso ante él. No quería recordarle lo mucho más débil que era comparada con él en ese momento. Ya era bastante malo ser humana. Se sentó y lo miró. Los mejorados genéticamente, siempre respetaban la fuerza.

"Había un pequeño cuarto de baño con una ducha, un lavabo y un inodoro. No me dejaban salir de esa habitación, a menos que la Doctora que me mantenía allí quisiera verme en su despacho. Creo que Tsunade temía que yo hablara con la gente si me permitía tener acceso a otros pacientes y al personal. Cualquier persona que empezó a hacer preguntas sobre mí fue reasignado a otro lugar."

"¿Estuviste sola?"

Parte de la tensión se alivió de su cuerpo.

"Solo veía gente cuando entraban para darme de comer o darme drogas. Estaba la hembra de limpieza. Debía fregar el suelo una vez a la semana y cambiar la ropa de cama cada dos días. Le dijeron que no hablara conmigo, sin embargo, y solo la enviaban dentro después de que me habían drogado. Yo aparentaba estar dormida, o la tenían cambiando mi ropa de cama mientras me duchaba. Uno de los celadores me custodiaba desde la puerta del baño para asegurarse de que no podía hablar con ella mientras estaba con eso."

"¿Miraban cuando te duchabas?"

Ella asintió.

"Sí. Desearía poder haberme deslizado por el desagüe para escapar, pero ellos actuaron como si eso realmente fuera posible."

Ese músculo de su mandíbula se apretó.

"¿Guardias masculinos?"

"Sí."

Él gruñó.

"¿Abusaron de ti?"

Sabía lo que él realmente quería saber.

"No fui montada a la fuerza."

"¿Les permitiste que...?" Él selló sus labios.

"¿Si voluntariamente he permitido que alguien me montase? No. Yo solo he estado..."

Era su turno para quedarse en silencio, luchando por encontrar las palabras adecuadas. La situación no había sido forzada ya que ella había accedido a compartir sexo con el felino, pero tampoco había querido hacerlo.

"Solo esa única vez en Mercile."

Se sentó en una silla que estaba lejos de ella.

"Eso es bueno."

"Sí."

Sabía lo que quería decir. Su infierno no había implicado el abuso sexual. Solo el silencio, el sueño y la lucha contra la drogadicción. Le miró con nostalgia, donde se extendía en esa silla. Quería ir allí, acurrucarse en su regazo y sostenerle cerca. Algunos de sus mejores recuerdos eran de estar en sus brazos. No iba a darle la bienvenida.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de la forma en que ella lo miró.

"No debemos hablar de esto si te hace sentir triste."

"¿Quién me ha reemplazado?"

Su cuerpo se sacudió en posición vertical y sus ojos se estrecharon.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Quién es tu hembra ahora? ¿Es amable? ¿Ella te hace reír?"

"No es así."

"¿Cómo es?"

Él apartó la mirada de ella, echando un vistazo a todo lo demás. No contestó. Le dolía el corazón. No negó que él había montado una hembra, y ella sabía que lo había hecho desde antes, desde su silencio de entonces. Esto acababa de confirmarlo todo de nuevo. Finalmente se encontró con su mirada.

"Debes dejar que Tenten te lleve a la Residencia de Mujeres. Es probable que tengas sueño."

"He dormido lo suficiente. Trato de mantenerme despierta tanto como sea posible. No quiero perderme nada."

Se imaginó que podría entenderla. Se puso de pie.

"Tengo que hacer las maletas. Me voy para Reserva."

No sabía adónde se dirigía, pero estaba lejos de ella.

"Por favor, no lo hagas."

Quería rogarle que se quedara con ella. Solo necesitaba mirarle, para asegurarse a sí misma que era real y no un producto de su imaginación.

"Tengo que irme." Él dio un paso atrás. "No esperaba esto, y estoy teniendo un momento difícil pensando."

Su voz se elevó.

"¿Tenten?"

La puerta se abrió y la mujer entró.

"¿Sí?"

"Por favor, llévala a la Residencia de Mujeres y asegúrate de que come y duerme."

Tenten la miró, y luego se acercó a él. Ella invadió su espacio personal, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, y tiró de él hacia abajo lo suficiente para poner su cara cerca de la suya. Las palabras que le susurró al oído eran demasiado suaves para escucharlas, pero todo lo que Sakura notó fue que él permitió que la hembra lo tocara. Esto la desgarró. No eran celos, sino el dolor por su rechazo a permitirle que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Cualquier cosa que fuera lo que Tenten dijo lo enfureció. Él giró cuerpo, presionando más cerca de la hembra, y le susurró al oído. Ella captó lo que dijo.

"Tú no me puedes mantener aquí."

Estaban casi abrazados mientras Tenten susurró algo a cambio. El tono estaba allí, pero las palabras se perdieron. Él gruñó en respuesta. Tenten susurró de nuevo. Él se apartó y salió a otra habitación. La puerta se cerró de golpe. Tenten suspiró y se acercó.

"Terco, macho estúpido." Se sentó en la mesa de café. "Él está asustado y tratando de escapar. Esa ducha que acaba de encender no va a enfriar su temperamento, de cualquier modo."

"Él no me va a perdonar."

"¿Por qué?" Tenten extendió la mano y le acarició la pierna. "Comprendo algo de lo sucedió. Tuviste que dejar que un felino te montara para salvar la vida de Sasuke cuando estabas en Mercile. Él se volvió loco cuando se dio cuenta de que otro macho había reclamado lo que era suyo, y de alguna manera te hizo daño." Miró hacia su cabeza.

"Él no tenía intención de hacerlo. La cadena se rompió de la pared, ya que había varios metros de ella unidos a su brazo, y saltó rápidamente, golpeando el costado de mi cabeza mientras luchaba por liberarse. Simplemente dividió la piel y me causó una conmoción cerebral. Curé bien, solo con una cicatriz. Mi cabello lo cubre."

"Es un buen macho. Se siente bastante culpable de todo." Ella creía eso.

"Lo sé."

"¿Él te asusta?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Solo estoy aterrorizada de que nunca me vaya a perdonar. Él sigue siendo todo para mí."

"Puedo ver eso. Solo le dije que sería mejor si permanecía aquí en Homeland para cuidar de ti. Él es el macho que se crió contigo. Eres muy frágil en este momento, Sakura. Los años de los medicamentos que te obligaron a tomar y la falta de comidas regulares te han dejado con peso insuficiente y débil."

No podía negar esos hechos. Su cuerpo no estaba en la mejor forma, pero su mente era sólida.

"Soy fuerte por dentro. Comeré un montón, justo como dijo la Doctora Ino."

El teléfono de Tenten sonó y lo sacó fuera, aceptando la llamada.

"Espera."

Lo apretó contra su oreja.

"¿Qué?"

Silencio.

"Saca tu culo fuera de esto. Tengo esto controlado. Mi hembra, mi decisión. "

Ella colgó y sonrió.

"Todo el mundo está preocupado."

"Yo nunca haría nada que dañara a 927." Hizo una pausa. "Sasuke."

"Está demasiado ocupado haciéndose daño a sí mismo en este momento por ser un tonto imbécil." Tenten lanzó una mirada molesta hacia la puerta cerrada, y luego sonrió a Sakura. "La mayoría de los machos te habrían arrancado para arriba y abrazado, si recibieran una hembra que pensaban que habían perdido. Probablemente en este momento yo estaría tratando de acabar con las imágenes mentales de cosas que no quiero ver, porque se habría arrancado la ropa para reclamarte, sin darse cuenta de quien estaba en la habitación."

Ella deseaba que él hubiera reaccionado de esa manera.

"Nunca he compartido sexo con él." Dijo Tenten, sorprendiéndola con esa declaración. "Solo para que lo sepas. Pensé en ello cuando él y yo nos conocimos, justo después de que fue liberado, pero simplemente no sucedió. Me alegro de eso ahora. Eso sería extraño entre nosotras."

Sakura no estaba segura de cómo responder. Los rasgos de Tenten se suavizaron.

"Lo siento. He estado alrededor de muchos humanos. Te ves como una, pero olvido que las apariencias engañan. Eres más Especies que otra cosa, ¿verdad?"

"Soy más como tú que como un humano. ¿Eso significa que soy Especies?"

"Sí. Así es. ¿Sabes lo que le diría a otra hembra Especies?"

"¿Qué?"

"Lucha por lo que quieres. Él es tu macho, ¿no? Uno obstinado y estúpido, pero el tuyo. Te sientes culpable por el felino en Mercile. Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer, para sobrevivir. Es un hecho de la vida, y todavía estamos aquí porque somos fuertes. Deja de sentir como si le debieras sumisión y servilismo. Él debería besar tu culo y agradecerte por haberle salvado la vida. No olvides eso y recuérdaselo a él." Hizo una pausa. "Los hombres tienen su fuerza física como una ventaja, pero nosotras tenemos las habilidades astutas para igualarnos con ellos de otras maneras."

Sakura apreció el consejo.

"No puedo hacer que me escuche si no quiere estar cerca de mí."

"No se irá a Reserva."

"¿Qué es eso?"

"No importa, ya que no va. Recorté sus alas. Ningún piloto le va a llevar volando hasta allí." Le sonrió. "Sasuke no se va de Homeland."

"Él quiere que me lleves lejos."

"Yo no voy a recogerte y llevarte pataleando y gritando a la Residencia de Mujeres. Los machos tendrán sus culos pateados si lo intentan. ¿Sientes cómo que quieres irte?"

"No. Quiero estar cerca de él."

Tenten sonrió.

"Dale el infierno." Bajó la mirada hacia el cuerpo de Sakura. "Hay que ponerte en un peso suficiente, pero yo no le puedo ver sacándote a patadas de su cama. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"No."

Tenten hizo una mueca.

"Solo has compartido sexo una vez. Me había olvidado de eso. No quise escuchar a escondidas, pero la audición canina es buena. Vale, desnúdate. Él es un macho con fuertes sentimientos por ti. La naturaleza se encargará del resto."

"Ni siquiera me deja tocarlo."

Ella no se oponía a la idea. En realidad deseaba que la montara.

"Quédate desnuda y él será quien haga eso de tocar."

"Probablemente se marchará de nuevo."

"Quizás."

"Él tiene una hembra."

Eso la rompió, diciendo esas palabras.

"No, no la tiene." Tenten se inclinó y le tomó la mano. "Fuiste parte de un experimento de cría una vez por lo que podrías saber que las hembras Especies fueron montadas, pasándolas de macho a macho con la esperanza de que podríamos quedar embarazadas. A veces primero daban drogas a los machos. Les volvía violentos e incapaces de pensar. Nos preocupaba sobrevivir siendo montadas cuando estaban en ese estado, y alguna de nosotras resultó gravemente herida."

"Lo siento mucho."

Tenten apretó y soltó su mano.

"No fue culpa de ellos. Fueron los medicamentos que se vieron obligados a tomar. No recuerdan sus acciones cuando estaban en esa condición y eso es una buena cosa para todos nosotros. Algunas de nuestras hembras evitan aquellos con los que las hicieron criar mediante las drogas. Una hembra no informará a un macho que alguna vez le hizo daño porque podrían desgarrarles, de la forma en que tu Sasuke está sintiéndose porque te hizo daño con esa cadena, simplemente ellos estarían mucho peor. Ellos no nos golpearon. No queremos que sufran. Algunas de nuestras hembras comparten sexo con uno de esos hombres de su pasado para crear buenos recuerdos con la esperanza de cancelar los malos. Hemos tenido buenas y malas experiencias con ellos, y eso hace que sea difícil encontrar la confianza absoluta con un macho Especies. Sin embargo, lo estamos intentando. Lo hacemos mediante el intercambio de sexo con diferentes machos y no pasar demasiado tiempo cerca de uno. Hasta ahora, sin embargo, evitamos el apareamiento con nuestros machos. Lo sabría, si una de mis hembras tiene algo serio sobre un macho Especies. Sería imposible ocultarlo."

"Él podría tener sentimientos por una hembra."

"No hay ninguna hembra a la que haya estado viendo constantemente. No hay un vínculo." Tenten se levantó. "Acaba de salir de la ducha. He oído el agua apagarse. Él podría ser capaz de oírnos ahora." Le guiñó un ojo. "Dejaré a un oficial en el pasillo, ya que algunos Especies están preocupados por tu seguridad y su salud mental. Les dije que no te haría daño, y les aseguré que tú no eres una espía." Se echó a reír. "Pero bienvenida a la ONE. Somos un entrometido manojo bien intencionado." Bajó la voz. "Dale el infierno y no te rindas. Date prisa allí dentro, antes de que se vista. Acaba de abrir su armario."

Tenten se fue.

...


	10. C9 * Me duele no poder tocarte

...

Sakura se puso de pie y caminó vacilante hacia la puerta cerrada.

¿Puede ser tan simple?

Eso deseaba, aunque no albergaba muchas esperanzas. Le llevó coraje el abrir la puerta, pero lo hizo, dando un paso dentro de su dormitorio.

La visión de un Sasuke desnudo en su mayoría dejó su boca seca. Tenía un montón de músculos y realmente se había rellenado desde su juventud. Su pecho era más amplio, como lo eran sus hombros, y estaba mucho más oscuro de piel. El sol le había dado un tono dorado que lucía muy bien. La toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura se sumergía baja, revelando más músculos extendidos desde la caja torácica a la cima de esta toalla.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Se giró, dejando caer un par de pantalones vaqueros en la alfombra.

-Habla. Se ordenó, pero las palabras no se formaban.

Era hermoso. Eso hizo cosas divertidas a su cuerpo y lo entendió. Ella quería tocarlo todo, explorarle. Le dolía por la necesidad.

"¿Sakura?" Su voz salió ronca y áspera. "Fuera."

Ella dio un paso más dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta, sellándoles en su interior. Podría huir. No lo permitiría. Tendría que echarla de su camino para salir de su dormitorio. Eso significaría tener que tocarla. Eso era algo que él no quería hacer. Ella se apoyó contra la fría madera.

Su mirada se levantó hasta su cara. Estaba furioso. Ella aceptó eso. Tenten había hecho algunos puntos muy válidos y su propia ira surgió. La rabia era una emoción que había aprendido que trabajaba a su favor, a veces. Había sobrevivido al infierno, solo por la oportunidad de ir tras los responsables de la muerte de 927. Estaba vivo y estaban en la misma habitación. Él debería querer abrazarla tanto como ella quería estar en sus brazos.

"Mi cachorro ya no es un cachorro."

Él gruñó.

"No me llames así."

"Está bien. Eres Sasuke, un macho adulto." Ella miró su pecho, sus brazos. "Tan fuerte y resistente." Encontró su mirada. "Por lo menos pareces de esa manera, pero eres un cobarde."

Su boca se abrió pero se recuperó, gruñendo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakura? ¿Quieres que te ataque?"

"No. Quiero que dejes de correr como si se tratara de un juego de persecución. Jugamos eso de niños. No es divertido en este momento."

"No estoy jugando juegos. Tienes que ir a la Residencia de Mujeres."

"No pertenezco allí. Te pertenezco a ti."

"Tú ya no me conoces. No soy el mismo."

"Déjame conocerte de nuevo."

"El pasado está detrás de nosotros."

"¿Ahora mientes? Eso es un rasgo de humanos."

"No es una mentira."

Él parecía insultado.

"Somos nuestro pasado. Es la forma de que nos hemos convertido." Golpeó su pecho. "Viví para estar contigo, y luego he sobrevivido después de ese horrible día para poder hacer que pagaran aquellos responsables de tu muerte. Estabas en cada uno de mis pensamientos. ¿Me olvidaste? ¿Lo que éramos? ¿Todos los años que pasamos compartiendo nuestro espacio? Niégalo, y te llamo mentiroso."

Él gruñó en la parte posterior de su garganta.

"Dime que nunca piensas acerca del futuro que podríamos haber tenido si ese día no hubiera sucedido. Trata de imaginar cómo se sentiría al besarme y reclamarme. Yo pienso en ello a menudo."

Estudió abiertamente cada rincón de su cuerpo que podía ver.

"Me duele por tocarte."

"Joder."

Él se apartó, dándole la espalda.

"Esa es una forma cruda de decirlo, pero eso también."

Él gruñó, girándose hacia ella de nuevo.

"No puedo hacer esto. Fue demasiado duro perderte la primera vez. Me costó años poner mi vida junta y encontrar la paz por lo que pasó después de tu muerte"

"No estoy muerta."

Parte de su ira se desvaneció.

"Estoy agradecido."

"Estoy más que agradecida de que estés aquí conmigo. Es un milagro y un regalo. Estás intentando tirarlo a la basura. ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? Todo lo que siempre soñamos era tener permitido estar juntos sin que nadie nos detuviera."

Miró a su alrededor, y luego deliberadamente le miró.

"Nadie está aquí. Solo nosotros. Esta es nuestra oportunidad."

"Yo no soy el mismo. Han sucedido demasiadas cosas. Tú tampoco eres la misma."

Ella se quedó en silencio, captando el dolor en sus últimas palabras.

"Si yo no hubiera permitido que ese felino me montara, ¿aún estarías al otro lado de la habitación, o estarías abrazándome? Sé sincero."

Él miró hacia otro lado.

"No lo sé."

Esto dañó su corazón, al escuchar el tono de su voz rota cuando raspó esas palabras. Ella le había herido tan profundamente que podría serle imposible perdonarla. El dolor la arrancó con tanta fuerza que estaba agradecida de estar apoyándose contra la puerta.

"Háblame. ¿Por favor? Dime lo que estás pensando y sintiendo."

Ella ya le había dicho por qué y cómo había sufrido. Ahora él tenía que decírselo a ella. Se paseó por el pequeño espacio entre la cama y el armario, manteniéndose alejado de ella. Finalmente se detuvo y levantó la cabeza.

"Tú eras mía. Sabías que eso me iba a matar por dentro, así que… ¿por qué simplemente no me dejaste morir?"

Ella le entendió.

"Eso me habría despedazado, si hubieran traído una mujer para ti y si tú hubieses la montado, pero después pensé en ello durante un tiempo, ¿sabes de lo que me di cuenta finalmente?"

"¿De qué?"

"Tú me ayudarías a sanar ese dolor una vez que estuviéramos juntos. Nos tendríamos el uno al otro para consolarnos. Sabía que yo era a quien querías, no otra persona. Pensé que sabías lo mismo de mí." Combatió las lágrimas. "Sabía que tú me abrazarías y me harías olvidar todo excepto a ti. Es lo que siempre hicimos el uno por el otro. Nuestro amor era demasiado fuerte para que lo rompieran, no importa lo mucho que lo intentaron."

Las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos, pero rápidamente pestañeó para alejarlas.

"Éramos jóvenes."

"En años tal vez, pero crecimos rápido allí. No nos trataban como a niños."

Él tomó una profunda respiración inestable.

"No sé cómo superar esto."

Un recuerdo destelló de cuando habían sido niños. Él había soportado una paliza cuando se la habían llevado fuera para un chequeo médico. Había pensado que iban a hacerle daño y había luchado para protegerla de los técnicos. Ella había regresado a su espacio, y fue la primera vez que había sido encadenado a la pared. Ni siquiera la miró, solo gruñó.

La había amenazado con sus colmillos cuando ella trató de abrazarlo, gruñendo para que ella fuera al otro lado de la línea de 'zona-de-muerte' en el suelo, donde los humanos permanecían. Incluso después de que le soltaron, se había negado a ir cerca de ella. Había dormido en el suelo, en lugar de compartir su colchoneta. No quiso hablar con ella. Lloró y le suplicó, pero nada había funcionado. Luego, en su desesperación, había salido con un plan. Un plan que podría funcionar igual de bien hoy como entonces.

Sasuke solo necesitaba espacio. No podía pensar con Sakura invadiendo su casa. Se había negado a salir, así que él necesitaba irse. El único problema era que bloqueaba la puerta. Se negaba a tocarla. Sería demasiado, y él no podría manejar la situación. No, justo en este momento.

"¿Por qué no te vas al baño y te vistes?" Su mirada bajó por su cuerpo. "Es demasiado cruel que estés así, parado frente a mí, cuando no puedo tocarte."

Notó la forma en que lo miró y luchó con sus respuestas naturales. Solo de pensar en el sexo le recordó que ella misma se había entregado a otro macho. Estaba arraigado en su mente, quemando allí desde los años de dolor que había soportado sobre ello. Él habría soportado mil golpes en lugar de tenerla entrando dentro de su celda con el hedor de otro hombre en toda ella. Saber que alguien más la había besado y desnudado, mató su deseo sexual. Gruñó, su ira aumentando rápidamente. Podía manejar la ira mejor que el dolor.

Se inclinó y cogió sus vaqueros. Incluso tuvo el sentido de recordar dar un tirón a una camisa fuera del armario. Irrumpió en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta, necesitando esa barricada contra ella. Se había olvidado de la ropa interior, pero no importaba. Se vistió, sus acciones rígidas y entrecortadas. Se quedó allí cuando terminó, no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a ella, por el momento. Se detuvo por un tiempo lavándose la cara y cepillándose los dientes. Incluso cogió un cepillo para peinar los enredos de su pelo mojado.

Abrió la puerta, respirando hondo. Tenía que hacerle entender que necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Había permitido que aquel macho la montara, pensando que estaba salvando su vida. Solo tenía que trabajar esa información en su mente más tiempo, para que el dolor pudiera embotarse un poco. Era simplemente demasiado reciente.

Salió y miró hacia la puerta, donde se imaginó que estaría. Ella estaba allí, y un auténtico shock se estrelló contra él. Su ropa prestada del Centro Médico estaba en un montón a sus pies. Sus piernas estaban desnudas todo el camino hasta la mitad del muslo, donde una de sus camisetas descartadas sin mangas ahora cubría su cuerpo. Tenía los brazos por encima de su cabeza, estirados en alto. Apenas se dio cuenta de eso, ya que su camiseta se había abierto sobre sus costados, las grandes sisas revelando una gran cantidad de piel de las caderas hacia arriba. Notó entonces por qué sus brazos se elevaban. Ella había usado dos de sus cinturones para asegurar sus muñecas y los extremos de ellas estaban enganchados en la parte superior de la puerta cerrada.

"¿Qué...?"

Él ni siquiera podía comprender por qué ella haría eso.

"No tienes cadenas, pero estoy restringida aquí igualmente. Son lo suficientemente gruesos, tanto que realmente tuve que presionar para conseguir cerrar la puerta. Están realmente atascados."

Dobló las rodillas un poco, colgando allí cuando sus pies dejaron el suelo.

"No voy a ninguna parte a menos que me liberes."

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

Esto le agitaba. Efectivamente, se había restringido a sí misma.

"Funcionó antes."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Yo me encadené a la pared. ¿Recuerdas? Pensé en atarme a la cama esta vez, pero imaginé que me dejarías allí. No puedes salir de esta habitación, a menos que me toques."

"Oh, infiernos." Gruñó, dio unos pasos hacia adelante, pero luego se detuvo.

Ella sonrió.

"Tenías la misma mirada asombrada pero consternada en tu cara cuando te despertaste en el suelo y encontraste que me encadené a mí misma de la manera en que habías estado tú."

"Tuve que llamar a los técnicos para desbloquear las restricciones." Recordó él. "Debería haberte dejado allí. Nadie quiere estar encadenado a una pared."

"Dejaste de estar enfadado conmigo."

Una descarga de diversión se disparó a través de él, arruinando su mal humor. Había olvidado que tenía una forma de meterse en líos que le dejaba riéndose.

"¿Y si te dejase allí?"

"Estamos en el tercer piso. No es que puedas simplemente escalar por una ventana. La puerta es la única salida."

"Podría saltar a otro balcón hasta que llegue al suelo." La provocó.

Se enderezó sobre sus rodillas y posó sus pies descalzos en su alfombra.

"Podrías, pero no lo harás."

"¿Qué te hace estar tan segura de eso?"

Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras se lamía los labios.

"No lo harás. Podría molestarte, pensando en cómo finalmente mis brazos van a empezar a doler."

Él cerró los ojos.

"Sakura..."

"Mírame." Susurró. "Se llevaron tu orgullo lejos ese día y te avergonzaron delante de mí. Pensaste que te vería como el animal que ellos afirmaban que eras. Te mostré que somos iguales, y no había razón para que te sintieras así. Tú no crees que yo soy inferior, viéndome encadenada a una pared."

Abrió los ojos y el estado de ánimo oscuro regresó. Solo que no estaba seguro de qué decir. Ella habló antes de que pudiera.

"Tomé algo de ti, por la elección que hice. Realmente lo hice para salvar tu vida. Sé que te duele. Haría cualquier cosa para llevarlo de vuelta si pudiera." Hizo una pausa. "Estoy a tu merced. Déjame aquí o tócame. Puedes elegir ahora."

"Tu mente no funciona correctamente."

"Esa es la forma más cortés con la que alguien alguna vez me ha acusado de estar chiflada. Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Pasé mucho tiempo en un manicomio cuando estaba en mi sano juicio. Estoy por tomar algunas malas decisiones ahora."

...


	11. C10 * Siempre he sido tuya

...

Sakura podría volver loco a un macho. Avanzó. Tenía que ser puesta en libertad. Se mantuvo atrás, evitando tocarla directamente mientras agarraba uno de los cinturones. Él tiró, pero la banda de cuero estaba realmente metida entre la puerta. Frunció el ceño, tirando más fuerte.

"Eso no va a funcionar."

Miró hacia abajo. Ella estaba demasiado cerca. Podía oler el champú que había utilizado en su pelo, supo que se había cepillado los dientes con algo de menta, y debajo de eso, su aroma femenino le llamó. Siempre lo había hecho.

"¿Por qué no?"

La travesura hizo chispear esos hermosos ojos jade suyos.

"Podría haber escogido los dos cinturones con las más gruesas y más fuertes hebillas, que les impide deslizarse a través de la puerta. En realidad, vas a tener que moverme y luego abrir la puerta para deslizarlos de la parte superior. ¿Por qué tienes tantos cinturones? ¿No es suficiente uno?"

"Apenas te dejé sola durante cinco minutos."

"Tengo una mente rápida."

Recordó eso en ella también. Ella siempre fue la mente maestra cuando jugaban bromas. Él había sido el que tenía la fuerza y la altura para ponerlas en marcha. Había sido por aquella época cuando habían usado hilos sueltos de la ropa para trenzar una delgada cuerda. Habían atado un pedazo de carne en ella y luego le tuvo levantándola en brazos para colgarlo encima de la puerta con un viejo clavo. El Doctor Khabía entrado para su revisión diaria, y ella había mencionado casualmente que una araña estaba sobre su cabeza. El médico había mirado hacia arriba y gritó como una hembra. Luego notó lo que era y les fulminó con la mirada a ambos. Había sido divertido. Ella sabía que el Doctor K temía a aquellas criaturas de ocho patas.

Había un montón de buenos recuerdos. El calor se extendió a través de él mientras siguió mirando hacia ella, destellos de su tiempo juntos regresando. Algunos fármacos que Mercile había probado en su sistema le habían hecho daño por lo que le había hecho acostarse con la cabeza en su regazo mientras ella cantaba en voz baja y jugueteaba con su cabello. Le contaba historias que lo distraían de su sufrimiento.

Examinó sus rasgos. Ella era su Sakura. Podía ver algunos cambios. Unas pocas líneas estropeaban su piel cerca de los ojos y la boca. Su atención bajó y su polla se puso rígida. Su pecho se había llenado. Los montículos de aspecto suave de sus pechos estaban claramente definidos a través de la fina tela de su camiseta.

"Vas a tener que tocarme."

Su voz salió un poco ronca y él gruñó. Quería sentirla. Abrió la mano sin pensar, casi tocando la piel que se revelaba sobre sus costillas. Estaba demasiado pálida y parecía muy suave. Ella arqueó la espalda, como para animarlo. Eso le inquietaba. Levantó la mirada para mirar profundamente a sus ojos.

"¿Quieres mi toque?"

"Más que nada."

"Estoy cabreado."

"Lo sé."

"Podría hacerte daño."

Se relajó, manteniendo su mirada cerrada con la suya.

"Prefiero sentir tu carácter que nada en absoluto."

Él curvó sus manos en puños, los aplanó con los nudillos contra la puerta junto a su pecho y cerró los ojos. Sería fácil moverse poco a poco más cerca hasta presionarse ligeramente contra su cuerpo. Ella empujó su cara hacia delante para descansar su frente contra su pecho.

Él se quedó allí, sintiendo su cálido aliento a través de la fina tela de su camisa. Se sentía pequeña, pero eso no era nada nuevo. Su Sakura siempre había sido pequeña pero feroz. Eso también la hizo real. Estaba viva.

"¿Te acuerdas de lo que hiciste cuando te despertaste después de la primera vez que te trajeron a mi celda, Sakura?"

"Lloré." Murmuró. "Sabía que mi madre había muerto y Kizashi la había alejado de mí. Él me abandonó en una habitación fría, y sabía que nunca me dejaría salir. Ni siquiera pensé que lo vería de nuevo."

Bajó la barbilla, descansando en la parte superior de su cabeza. Ella encajaba allí, como siempre lo había hecho.

"Heriste mis oídos con todo ese llanto." La apretó un poco más cerca. "Tú alzaste la mirada y me viste agazapado en un rincón." Él sonrió ante el recuerdo. "Yo creía que empezarías a gritar o hacer sonidos más fuertes pero no lo hiciste. Solo te arrastraste fuera de mi colchoneta y viniste directa hacia mí. Pensé que podrías atacarme y me tensé, preparado para derribarte alejándote ya me habían advertido que no te podía hacer daño. En cambio, lanzaste tus brazos alrededor de mí. Me abrazaste cerca, muy apretado."

Ella volvió la cara un poco, presionando su mejilla contra su pecho, acariciándole.

"Me lo permitiste. Incluso me llevaste de nuevo a la colchoneta y te acurrucaste conmigo. Tenía frío y tú estabas caliente."

"Me necesitabas."

"Siempre te he necesitado, y siempre lo haré."

Se detuvo empujando los puños contra la puerta y los echó hacia atrás, abriendo sus manos. Titubeante, las colocó en su cintura. Su piel, donde estaba descubierta, se sentía fresca al tacto.

"Tú eras mi única debilidad." Admitió.

"Nunca quise serlo. Siempre fuiste mi mayor fortaleza."

Él apretó su agarre sobre ella justo por encima de las caderas y retrocedió un poco para que sus cuerpos ya no se presionaran entre sí.

Abrió los ojos, mirándola.

"Voy a levantarte para soltar la presión de los cinturones. Deslízate fuera de ellos. No hagas esto de nuevo. ¿Alguna vez me escuchas? Nadie quiere ser restringido a una pared."

"Lo haré una y otra vez hasta que dejes de evitar tocarme."

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"

Ella le hacía sentir mucho a la vez. Frustración, irritación, dolor, pero también cosas buenas. Diversión, calor, y la necesidad de estar cerca de ella y mantenerla allí.

"Cualquier cosa que quieras." Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. "Siempre he sido tuya y nada puede cambiar eso."

La levantó y su ira aumentó. Él gruñó. Ella no se inmutó ante su repentino arrebato. Seguía mirándole como si no tuviera nada que temer.

"Deberías pesar más."

Esto le enfurecía. Se sentía demasiado frágil. La levantó más alto y ajustó su agarre, envolviendo un brazo completamente alrededor de su cintura para anclarla en su lugar. Liberó su otra mano para arrancar el cinturón apretado y aflojar su apretón. Las marcas rojas en las muñecas, donde el cuero había mellado, probablemente dejarían moratones.

"Tonta hembra." Gruñó.

Consiguió soltarla y retrocedió, llevándola a su cama.

"Te has hecho daño a ti misma."

Ella libró sus muñecas de su agarre antes de que pudiera fijarla abajo encima del colchón. Esto le sobresaltó cuando sus piernas se acercaron y se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura mientras ella le echaba los brazos al cuello. Se aferró a él con fuerza. Bajó la cara, enterrándola contra su garganta. Él la olfateó. El olor no era exactamente el mismo, pero era lo suficientemente familiar como para que no pudiera negar que era su Sakura. Él se quedó allí, abrazándola y permitiendo que ella le abrazara. Recordó la primera vez que afirmó que ella era suya...

La puerta de la celda se abrió y uno de los técnicos empujó a Sakura en su espacio. Cuando casi se tropezó y cayó, 927 se puso de pie y gruñó al macho humano. Las lágrimas rayaban la cara de Sakura y pudo recoger el olor ácido de su dolor. También recogió el olor de la sangre fresca. La suya.

Él gruñó más fuerte y fulminó con la mirada llena de rabia al técnico. El macho resopló, sacando su arma para evitar que le atacara.

"Yo no la lastimé. El Doctor K tiene la culpa si quieres matar a alguien." Cerró la puerta. 927 fue hasta Sakura y la agarró por la cintura. Él la levantó del suelo y se la llevó a su colchoneta. Se sentó, poniéndola en su regazo. Husmeó para encontrar la fuente de su dolor. No pasó mucho tiempo. Agarró la camisa que llevaba y empujó el material por su brazo. Un vendaje se había colocado justo debajo de la muñeca y la gasa blanca estaba empapada de sangre de color rojo brillante.

"¿Qué te hizo el Doctor K?"

Ella levantó la mirada llena de lágrimas.

"Sacó sangre porque piensa que podría no ser su hija. Va a comprobarla contra la suya propia para ver si lo soy. Él dijo cosas horribles sobre mi mami."

Vio moretones que se estaban formando en la muñeca y el brazo.

"¿Luchaste?"

"Fue muy malo, y la aguja duele." Resopló. "Él dijo que podría ser una bastarda. Eso significaría que no tengo padres, ya que mató a mi mamá."

Ella era tan pequeña e inofensiva. Le enfurecía que el Doctor K fuera tan cruel con ella, pero por otra parte, la había encerrado en una celda con él.

"No importa si eres de su sangre o no. Yo tampoco tengo padres. Me llaman bastardo."

Alzó la mano y suavemente secó sus lágrimas.

"Y eso no me hace llorar."

"Tu nunca lloras."

Ella volvió la cara en su pecho y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo con fuerza.

"¿Y si yo soy bastarda? No pertenezco a nadie."

Él apoyó la barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza y la abrazó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

"Me perteneces a mí. Él nos puso juntos. Yo lloraría si te llevaran lejos y nunca te trajeran de vuelta. Eso me haría daño."

Ella dejó de llorar y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirándolo fijamente.

"¿En serio?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí. No más lágrimas, Sakura. Me preocupo por ti."

"Él me dijo la fecha. Es mi cumpleaños hoy."

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos de nuevo y se derramaron por sus mejillas.

"Mi mamá invitaba a todos mis amigos a mi fiesta. ¿Crees que están buscándome?"

"No lo sé."

Le enjugó la cara de nuevo, odiando verla con tanto dolor. El concepto de tener amigos o una fiesta era extraño para él, pero a ella le importaba.

"No estás sola. Estoy aquí."

"No tenemos pastel y mi mamá me prometió que me había comprado el muñeco que quiero."

No sabía lo que eran cualquiera de esas cosas.

"Ellos nos alimentarán pronto y puedes comértelo todo."

"No puedo comer tanto. Me pongo enferma. Y no quiero que tú tengas hambre más tarde."

"Yo te dejaría, si tú quisieras."

Él apartó el pelo de su cara, estudiando sus rasgos. Ella había crecido con él, desde que ellos la habían llevado a su celda. A él le importaba y le dolería si se la llevaran.

"Vamos a tener diversión." Tuvo una idea. "Es tu cumpleaños. Cántame. Te gusta hacer eso. Voy a tratar de aprender las palabras y cantar contigo. Eso te hará feliz."

Su sonrisa le calentaba por dentro.

"¿Harías eso por mí?" Ella giró la cabeza para mirar a la cámara, y luego de nuevo a él. "Nos están mirando. No quieres que vean eso."

"No me importa si saben que quiero que seas feliz."

"Tú no eres un bastardo, 927. Tú me perteneces a mí."

Él sonrió.

"Eso es cierto, Sakura. Somos solo nosotros. Eso hace que sea perfecto. No dejes que te hagan daño o te hagan llorar de nuevo."

"No lo haré."

...


	12. INFO

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

Si te gusto. Deja tu **COMENTARIO** , agregame a tus **FAVORITOS** y **SÍGUEME**.

Seria un gesto lindo de tu parte.

* * *

Te invito a mi:

PAGINA: **Evelin1** **8 -** **FanficSasuSaku**

GRUPO PRIVADO: # **evelin18FanficSasuSaku**

Wattpad

FanficEs

 _(Links: en mi **INFO**. Los lugares son en Facebook y plataformas de lectura)_

* * *

 **REGLAS**

Repete el contenido M (Mayor de 18) si se presenta.

Si no te gusta el contenido, abandonelo. Nadie los obliga a leer.

Declaraciones en SUMMARY. Advertido. Leer con atención.

Los insultos al autor o lector estan prohibidos.

 _Cualquier duda solo envia un mensaje! En un comentario_

 **Un beso grande.**

 **MissEvelin18**

* * *


	13. C11 * Te necesito, Sasuke

...

Sakura se aferró a Sasuke y no pensaba permitirle irse. Sus muñecas empezaron a palpitar, pero valía la pena por estar presionada contra su macho, su brazo alrededor de ella. La sensación de su cálido aliento abanicando su cuello le hizo un poco de cosquillas, pero no tenía ninguna queja. Buscó ciegamente su pelo, necesitando correr sus dedos por los sedosos mechones. Estaban mojados, pero no le importaba. Él gimió cuando lo hizo, dándole mejor acceso cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.

El tiempo pudo no moverse lo suficientemente rápido en su experiencia, pero de repente deseó que pudiera simplemente detenerse. Quería disfrutar de ese momento para siempre. Sasuke estaba vivo y ellos estaban juntos. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Entró en pánico. ¿Y si todavía estaba de vuelta en el manicomio, experimentando algún delirio inducido por los fármacos? Ya había ocurrido antes cuando la sobremedicaron.

Clavó las uñas en su camisa y empuñó su cabello. Él gruñó una advertencia y ella disminuyó su agarre. Sasuke levantó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño con desagrado, su mirada oscura también revelando su perplejidad.

"Estoy asegurándome de que eres real." Admitió. "La vida es muy cruel. Casi espero despertar y encontrarme todavía encerrada en el interior de esa habitación."

Su otro brazo de repente presionó contra su culo, sosteniéndola en alto.

"¿Qué te hicieron?"

"No importa. Nada importa, excepto esto, estar contigo. Por favor, solo déjame abrazarte. ¿Por favor?"

Habría suplicado si eso es lo que necesitaba para calmar su orgullo. El orgullo no importaba cuando se trataba de él. Giró la cabeza, miró hacia atrás, y luego se sentó en la cama. La movió un poco de modo que estaba firmemente plantada en su regazo.

Ajustó sus piernas, manteniéndolas envueltas alrededor de su cintura, y hundió la cara en su contra. Ella lo aspiró, disfrutando simplemente el estar cerca de él. Era sólido, grande, cálido y vivo.

Uno de sus brazos se aflojó alrededor de su culo y ella se tensó, preocupada de que intentaría desenredarles. No lo hizo. En su lugar, extendió la mano y le acarició el pelo por la espalda. Se relajó. Él le acarició su cabeza con su mejilla.

"Te sientes tan delicada. Me temo que voy a hacerte daño."

"Voy a subir de peso." Prometió. "Sé que soy huesuda, pero soy fuerte."

"¿Qué dijo la Doctora Ino?"

Estaba preocupado por su salud. Significaba que le importaba.

"Ella no encontró nada alarmante, pero estoy baja de peso. Dijo que debo comer un montón, conseguir un poco de sol y contarle si tengo algún problema."

"Dijiste que ella efectuó pruebas."

"Todo hasta ahora está bien."

"¿Cuándo tendrán todos los resultados de las pruebas?"

"Unos pocos días."

Su silencio se extendió, pero no le importaba. Él la abrazó y le acarició el pelo, sus dedos jugando con las hebras. Se sentía celestial. Estaba hambrienta de su tacto. Con el tiempo comenzó a explorar otras partes de ella, corriendo la mano por encima de sus costados, y luego a su cadera, envolviendo su mano allí, como para probar sus huesos.

"Estoy bien." Le aseguró.

"Te debería alimentar."

"Acabo de comer. Voy a enfermar si fuerzo los alimentos en el estómago mientras me ajusto a las comidas regulares. No estoy acostumbrada a esto."

Él gruñó, su disgusto evidente. Le soltó la cadera y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la parte superior de su brazo, explorando el hombro de ese lado. Realmente lo disfrutó cuando él bajó la mano y la deslizó entre la camisa y la piel, corriendo la mano por encima de su columna vertebral. Se arqueó hacia él, presionando sus pechos más ajustados contra su pecho. Se quedó inmóvil y contuvo un aliento agudo.

"Cuidado." dijo con voz áspera.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?"

"Nada. No empujes contra mí de esa manera."

Ella levantó la cabeza y él tiró de ella hacia atrás. Se miraron el uno al otro.

"¿Por qué no?"

Miró hacia abajo entre ellos, hacia sus pechos, y gruñó suavemente.

"Te has vuelto más grande en un solo lugar."

"Mis pechos crecieron."

No sentía vergüenza. Era 927. Había estado allí la primera vez que había tenido su período. Le había hecho saberlo antes de que ella misma lo supiera...

Su compañero olfateó hacia ella y la volteó sobre su espalda en su colchoneta. Sakura pensó que había perdido la cabeza cuando repentinamente la dobló hacia adelante. Él la agarró por las piernas, se las separó, y empujó su cara directa contra su área privada. Olió, y luego se echó hacia atrás. Parecía confundido, pero se puso de pie y se volvió para mirar a la cámara.

"Ella está herida. Enviar a alguien. Hay sangre."

Konan se la llevó fuera de la celda y le explicó lo del ciclo femenino. Le dio compresas a Sakura y la envió de nuevo con 927. Le repitió a él todo lo que le habían dicho. 927 ayudó a averiguar cómo debían usarse ya que tenían lazos y un cinturón para ir alrededor de su cintura.

Kizashi entró más tarde esa noche. Estaba furioso y exigió que se la llevaran a otra celda. La orden traumatizó a Sakura. Luchó contra él. Solo quería acostarse con 927 en su colchoneta. Le dolía la barriga y 927 había estado distrayéndola jugando con su pelo.

Cada mes después de eso, tuvo que salir de la celda mientras sangraba. Kizashi no permitía que 927 estuviera cerca de ella durante ese tiempo. Odiaba estar sola en la habitación contigua a la de él, pero aprendió a tocar las paredes, para tranquilizar el uno al otro que estaba bien.

Con el tiempo 927 había comenzado a reaccionar extrañamente a su ciclo. Le decía que ella estaba a punto de comenzar, y luego permanecía lejos de ella.

"Ven aquí. Tengo frio. Abrázame." Le suplicó.

Él negó con la cabeza, torció el cuerpo contra la esquina y gruñó.

"¿Qué está mal?"

"Tienen que llevarte lejos ahora, Sakura."

"Shsh. No quiero irme."

"Es necesario."

"¿Por qué?"

Parecía enfurecido y se volvió.

"Es por esto."

Miró a la parte delantera de sus pantalones, aturdida. A veces se endurecía en esa zona por la mañana, un abultamiento notable, pero por lo general desaparecía después de que él orinaba. Era tarde ya, y no acababa de despertarse.

"Sucede cuando empiezas a oler a sangre. Tú cambias de olor y yo reacciono. Duele."

Konan tuvo otro debate con ella. Ella se lo repitió a 927. Esto cambió todo. No permitieron a Sakura volver a la celda que compartía con 927 excepto en lo que llamaron las 'horas de visita' . Lloró a cubos por tener que dormir sin él. Él se enfureció. Kizashi no quería arriesgarse a que 927 y ella compartieran sexo. Dijo que eran demasiado jóvenes, y él no lo permitiría. Los técnicos deberían observarlos y rara vez se les permitió tocarse.

Tres años pasaron así, hasta ese fatídico día cuando Konan se acercó a ella sobre el experimento de cría. Su cuerpo había cambiado durante ese tiempo. Habían crecido sus pechos y conseguido vello corporal. Ella le dijo aquello a 927, pero no había sido capaz de mostrárselo ya que los técnicos se hubieran apresurado en llevársela si hubiera intentado desnudar su cuerpo...

Sakura sacó su mente lejos de los recuerdos y miró a los ojos de 927. Estaban solos, finalmente, y nadie podía detenerlos de hacer lo que quisieran.

Él todavía estaba mirando a sus pechos. Bajó los brazos, dejando que se fuera, y se apoderó de la parte superior de su camiseta, apartándola lejos de su cuerpo. La empujó hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto sus pechos para él. Se inclinó un poco hacia atrás en su regazo para poder darle una mejor vista. Ella incluso arqueó su espalda y empujó sus hombros hacia atrás.

Sus ojos se abrieron y un gruñido retumbó de él. Miró hacia arriba.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Estabas mirando fijamente. Ahora, la camiseta no está ocultándolos. Puedes tocarlos. Son suaves."

Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, girando la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Cúbrelos."

Ella sintió algo debajo de su culo, donde descansaba en su regazo.

"Estás duro."

"Cúbrelos." Gruñó.

Ella subió el material sobre sus pechos y se apoderó de sus hombros.

"No fue mi intención enfadarte."

Aspiró por la nariz, sus fosas nasales dilatadas.

"Me afeité el vello en el Centro Médico. Te lo mostraría igualmente, pero la Doctora Ino dijo que era un buen aseo eliminar el vello de las piernas, de los brazos y de mi zona privada. No lo he quitado todo, sin embargo. Me mostró una foto de cómo la mayoría de las humanas mantienen esa área recortada. Mantuve un poco de vello en mi montículo. No me corté con la navaja."

Abrió los ojos y volvió la cabeza, sosteniendo su mirada. Todavía parecía molesto, pero no estaba muy enfadado. No pudo identificar la emoción.

"¿Por qué te hizo hacer eso?"

"Ella no me lo hizo. Me miró extrañamente cuando me desnudaron para que me examinara y le pregunté por qué. Fue entonces cuando ella me habló de higiene femenina y buen aseo. No lo sabía. Nadie me dijo nada en Mercile o en el manicomio. No me habrían dado una navaja, de todos modos. La Doctora Ino quería que yo encaje. Las Especies hembras no tienen pelo en el cuerpo. Me mostró una foto y me enseñó a afeitarme. Fue algo divertido. ¿Has jugado con crema de afeitar? Viene en una lata y rocía espuma blanca fuera. Es suave y empalagosa. Huele muy bien también. Tuve que extenderla por toda mi piel donde quería pasar la navaja sobre ella. Tú no tienes que afeitarte, ¿verdad?"

Sacudió la cabeza, negando.

"¿Cómo llegaste a la parte posterior de tus piernas?"

"Me agaché haciendo una especie de trenzado."

Se agachó y pasó los dedos por la parte posterior de su muslo. Se inclinó hacia un lado, estudiándola.

"Te perdiste algunos puntos. El pelo es suave."

"¿Lo hice?"

"Levántate."

Ella vaciló. Él se enderezó.

"Quiero verte."

"Me temo que si me bajo de tu regazo no me dejarás estar cerca de ti de nuevo."

Un músculo saltó justo por encima de su línea de la mandíbula cuando él apretó los dientes, pero luego su boca se relajó.

"Dejaré que me abraces. Levántate. Quiero verte."

Ella se bajó de su regazo con pesar, se paró frente a él, y luego se dio la vuelta. Él levantó escasos centímetros la camiseta que llevaba y pasó su otra palma a lo largo de la parte posterior de su muslo superior. La sorprendió cuando se deslizó fuera de la cama de rodillas y se inclinó un poco para estudiarla más de cerca.

"Son sólo un par de puntos."

Volvió la cabeza, mirándolo. Se detuvo a acariciar su piel y liberó la camiseta. Levantó la cabeza, sosteniendo su mirada.

"Gírate para mí."

Ella lo miró. Su mirada bajó a su estómago y se sentó sobre los talones. Él agarró sus muslos con ambas manos. Ella vio sus nudillos blanquear como si estuviera apretando sus piernas con fuerza. Se aclaró la garganta.

"Quiero ver el pelo. Muéstrame."

Ella empuñó la camiseta que caía hasta mediados de sus muslos y lentamente tiró hacia arriba. Se había desnudado para ponerse su camiseta, de modo que no tuvo que hacer nada más que llevar el dobladillo hasta la parte baja del abdomen. Estudió su rostro, curiosa de lo que haría cuando la viera. Era tentador simplemente sacar la camiseta del todo fuera, pero la visión de sus pechos lo enfurecía. Esa no era su intención.

La respiración de Sasuke aumentó mientras la inspeccionaba visualmente. Cada músculo en él pareció tensarse desde su rostro hasta los hombros, y flexionó sus brazos como si su dominio sobre sus piernas hubiera aumentado. Cerró los ojos.

"Tienes que bajarte la camiseta y alejarte de mí." Rechinó entre dientes.

Soltó la camiseta y retrocedió unos pasos.

"¿Por qué?"

"Ve al baño. Dame unos minutos."

"No. Vas a marcharte."

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y vio la ira brillando en ellos.

"Hazlo o te lanzaré en mi cama y te follaré."

Ella bajó la mirada hacia su regazo. El contorno de su polla estaba claro. Los vaqueros no eran mucho un elemento de disuasión ante la evidencia de su estado de excitación. La deseaba. Él estaba tratando de tenerla huyendo de miedo, pero tuvo el efecto contrario. La esperanza surgió. Él quería montarla.

Sakura agarró su camiseta y la levantó, rasgándola fuera y arrojándola sobre la alfombra.

"Hazlo."

Sus ojos se abrieron y él gruñó. Su mirada fija en su cuerpo desnudo, sin embargo. Dio un paso más cerca.

"Tómame. Soy tuya. Siempre he sido tuya."

Dolor crudo brilló en sus ojos cuando apartó la mirada fuera de su parte inferior del cuerpo y miró hacia arriba.

"Te haré daño."

Ella entendió esas palabras enmarañadas.

"Le daría la bienvenida a eso."

Dio otro paso más y se arrodilló frente a él. Ella se acercó más, poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho. Los músculos bajo sus palmas eran duros y firmes.

"Tócame." Instó. "Por favor."

Sasuke temblaba.

"Te deseo." Susurró. "Te necesito."

Se movió rápido, pero ella ni siquiera parpadeó cuando sus manos repentinamente agarraron su cintura. Él la sacudió arriba de su posición de rodillas. Ella jadeó cuando él la tumbó sobre su espalda en el suave colchón. Rebotó una vez y se quedó inmóvil, un poco aturdida.

Una puerta se cerró y ella se empujó sobre su codo. Él se había ido. Un barrido de su mirada reveló que realmente la había dejado sola en su habitación. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos un segundo más tarde, cuando otra puerta se cerró. No solamente la dejó en su habitación, él había dejado su apartamento. Se volvió de lado, levantó las rodillas y se hizo un ovillo apretado.

...


	14. C12 * No poder escapar

...

Sasuke había olvidado al oficial que estaba apostado en el pasillo fuera de su puerta. Rodeó al macho.

"Voy a pasear."

Tomó las escaleras hasta el primer piso y se lanzó hacia la puerta trasera de la Residencia de los Hombres. Estuvo a punto de chocar con una hembra y tuvo que girar para evitar la toma de contacto, golpeando su hombro contra la pared. Anko le frunció el ceño.

"¿Dónde está la emergencia, Sasuke?"

"No hay ninguna."

Se apartó lejos de la pared y trató de pasar a su alrededor.

"No tan rápido."

Ella agarró su brazo, lo empujó contra la pared y se apretó contra él, aplastándolo allí. Frunció el ceño, pero no la empujó a distancia.

"Déjame ir y muévete."

Ella disminuyó su agarre y retiró la mano.

"Me plantaste. Venía a buscarte."

Había olvidado que tenía que encontrarse con ella en el bar.

"Surgió algo."

Ella gruñó cuando dio una ojeada sobre él con su mirada sagaz.

"Veo tu erección. ¿Quién es la hembra que huelo en ti?" Se inclinó y le olió. "No es familiar."

"No quiero hablar de esto. Pido disculpas, pero necesito estar solo."

"Me pediste cenar contigo. Esperé que compartiríamos sexo después de que bailáramos. Y me debes una explicación."

"Yo no soy tu compañero."

Ella se echó hacia atrás un buen paso.

"Estás en un mal estado de ánimo."

Lamentó sus duras palabras.

"No estoy teniendo un buen día."

"¿Qué pasó?"

"No quiero hablar."

"¿Quieres pelear?" Ladeó la cabeza. "Dime lo que está mal o lo haremos. Pareces enfadado. Sé que yo lo estoy. Me gustaría darte un puñetazo en la cara por hacer que me siente en una mesa esperando por ti cuando nunca apareciste. Ahora huelo alguna hembra desconocida sobre ti, y estás tan duro como un ladrillo. Pensé que íbamos a intentar una cita, como los humanos y no compartir sexo con otras personas."

Agarró su pecho y lo empujó contra la pared, con la camisa rasgándose un poco en sus manos.

"Estuve de acuerdo en eso, ya que el sexo entre nosotros es bueno, y no eres un tipo exigiendo demasiado de mi tiempo. Ambos disfrutamos nuestro espacio."

Él la empujó suavemente fuera.

"Deja de tocarme. Necesito espacio ahora. Comparte sexo con quien quieras. No puedo intentar salir contigo más."

Ella se inclinó, oliendo hacia él.

"¿Quién es ella?"

Odiaba ver la ira en los ojos de Anko. Había sido buena amiga suya. Incluso se habían vuelto más cercanos recientemente, compartiendo sexo dos veces. No le había importado que no deseara un hombre para pasar tiempo con ella después. Él no quería quedarse. Solo había sostenido dos hembras en sus brazos mientras dormía. Una de ellas había sido Sakura y la otra había sido su amiga Karin. Ella había tenido un compañero y él la había abrazado para mantenerla a salvo de sus captores.

Tuvo el impulso de llamar a Karin, pero había dejado su teléfono en su mesita de noche. Había mantenido su amistad y podría ser capaz de hablar con ella acerca de lo que estaba pasando. Habían compartido juntos una dura prueba.

"Lo digo en serio."

Anko le sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Voy a golpearte si no me explicas por qué me plantaste y con quien has estado."

"Adelante."

Él inclinó la cabeza contra la pared.

"Terco macho."

Anko silbó. Luego le mostró los colmillos.

"Debería morderte."

"Hazlo si te hace sentir menos enfadada. Lo siento."

Su expresión se suavizó.

"Háblame. ¿Qué está pasando? Te ves mal y estás casi rogándome para lastimarte." Sacudió la cabeza. "Estás siendo autodestructivo. Conozco este estado de bienestar."

"No tienes idea de cómo estoy."

"Sé que aceptaste el nombre Especies para llamarte por algún sentido de castigo autoinfligido."

Lamentó haberle contado eso.

"No eres un mal macho, Sasuke. Todos sabemos por qué mataste a esos humanos cuando estabas en cautiverio. Eso no me trastorna, de la manera que lo hace con algunas de nuestras hembras. La mayor parte de nuestra clase ha matado a humanos, y no fue por un sentido de darles misericordia. Fue para infligir sufrimiento y vengarse. ¿Es ésta tu manera de estar seguro de que no quede apegada a ti, plantándome y con el olor de otra sobre ti? No estoy buscando un compañero. Solo quería compartir sexo con un solo macho por un tiempo. Te elegí porque no eres pegajoso y tienes dolor en tu corazón. Somos iguales de esa manera."

"Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo." Respondió con sinceridad. "O con nosotros."

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Sabes por qué elegí mi nombre?"

"No."

"A uno de los loqueros le gustaba construir pequeños modelos de coches de juguete. Dijo que son llamados kits. Hay una foto de lo que se supone debe parecer después de que se juntan todas las partes, pero dentro de la caja, cuando se abre por primera vez, es un revoltijo de piezas algo confuso." Vaciló. "Así es como me sentía. Yo era un montón de piezas desordenadas contenidas dentro de este cuerpo. Parezco entera, pero por dentro no lo estoy."

Alzó la mano para tomar su hombro en un gesto de consuelo. Ella se apartó.

"No tengas piedad de mí. No la quiero."

Dejó caer la mano lejos.

"No lo hago. Eres una de las hembras más fuertes que conozco, Anko."

"Es una imagen que muestro en el exterior. Dentro soy un desastre." Le sostuvo la mirada. "Acabo de decirte algo que nunca he compartido con otro. Ambos sufrimos dolor profundo desde nuestro pasado. Puedes hacerme daño ahora, si quieres decirles a otros lo que te acabo de contar. No quiero que me vean como débil. Desnúdate ante mí. No traicionaré tu confianza. Dime por qué dejas que te llamen Sasuke, y por qué te duele."

Él se sintió obligado a responder.

"La única persona con la que quería ser un héroe y salvarla era una hembra que creí haber matado. Estaba enfurecido en aquel momento y con un dolor tan profundo que quería hacerle daño. Se lo hice." Él le sostuvo la mirada, sin apartarla. "Hoy entró en Homeland. Es su aroma el que hueles. Mercile me mintió. Ella sobrevivió y acaba de escaparse de donde la mantuvieron encerrada."

El dolor arrancó a través de su pecho.

"Incluso le fallé de esa manera. Yo he estado libre durante un tiempo pero ella estaba todavía en cautiverio. Yo ni siquiera estaba buscándola."

Anko suspiró.

"Tienes sentimientos por ella. ¿Ella trabajaba para Mercile? No voy a juzgarla."

"Es humana, pero fue traída allí siendo niña por su padre. Asesinó a su madre y ella fue testigo de ello. Quería asegurarse de que no podía hablar de él a otros humanos. Sabía que Mercile no lo castigaría por lo que había hecho. Se crió conmigo dentro de nuestra celda, como si fuera uno de nosotros. La traté como mi compañera, pero su padre se la llevó lejos de mí y solo permitió que pasáramos tiempo juntos monitorizada cuando llegamos a la edad en que comenzó nuestra atracción sexual."

Le dolía decir aquellas palabras, pero lo hizo.

"Permitió que otro macho la montara antes de que yo fuera capaz de reclamarla como mía. Es por eso que la ataqué."

"¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Ella no te quería como compañero?"

"Pensé eso. Por eso perdí mi mente. Me enteré hoy de que la hicieron aceptar a un felino o su padre me habría matado si la hubiera reclamado yo primero. Lo hizo para salvarme. "

"¿Por qué estás aquí y no con ella?"

"La odié por aceptar a ese macho. Yo mismo me odié por pensar que la maté. Morí por dentro, ese día. Ahora me entero de que ella sobrevivió, por qué sucedió, y no sé qué hacer. Siento rabia por todo. Todo esto me ha hecho quien soy, y finalmente tuve un poco de paz. Ahora se ha ido. Quiero que regrese la insensibilidad."

"Entiendo. Las cosas han cambiado, sin embargo." Ladeó la cabeza. "No hay lugar donde puedas huir de esto. No hay escondite de las cosas que debes sentir."

Su cuerpo se puso más rígido, pero Anko pareció ignorar su reacción o tomarlo como una advertencia.

"Esta mujer te importaba y todavía lo hace, o no te rompería tanto. Estás roto, Sasuke. Ella podría ser capaz de encajar las piezas para hacerte entero." Dio un paso más cerca de la puerta de atrás. "El macho que yo amaba está muerto. No hay ninguna esperanza de verle entrar en Homeland para buscarme. Lo observé suceder y vi su cuerpo destrozado. Ve con ella, Sasuke. ¿Dónde está?"

"Dentro de mi casa. La dejé en mi cama."

Anko se agachó, retiró la tarjeta llave de su bolsillo y la pasó ella misma. Marcó el código y abrió la puerta.

"Ve con ella, Sasuke. Haz que tu nombre cuente por lo que significa, en lugar de ser una forma de torturarte a ti mismo con la ironía de ello."

"¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto?"

Sus rasgos se suavizaron.

"Quiero que seas feliz. Esto podrá darme esperanza de que un día no voy a permanecer así. Somos muy parecidos. Consigue tu culo masculino dentro de la residencia y regresa a tu apartamento. Enfréntate a esta hembra y al pasado. Intenta crear un futuro. Dijiste que ella es humana. Podía dejar Homeland para vivir en el mundo exterior, pero ambos sabemos que no va a estar a salvo allí fuera. Están locos y algunos podrían tenerla en la mira por su asociación con nosotros. Sálvala ahora."

Todavía vaciló.

"Me temo que voy a hacerle daño. Soy un desastre."

"Ella también es un desastre si se crió en Mercile." Profundizó su tono. "Eres un canino, no un gatito. Ponte todo macho. Creo que esa es la expresión. No eres cobarde. Eres un sobreviviente. Como lo es ella. Se pertenecen. Ve."

Él se empujó fuera de la pared y se acercó más a Anko.

"Solo quiero correr."

"He estado en tu casa. Es tres plantas hacia arriba. Usa las escaleras. Eso debería ayudar a aliviar ese impulso. No me hagas arrastrar el culo hasta allí. No he tenido mi cena, y me he perdido el almuerzo. Eres un macho grande y pesas más que yo. Me irritaría utilizar esa cantidad de energía para subirte en brazos esos tramos de escaleras."

Entró y se volvió.

"Yo..."

"De nada. Sé que no te sientes agradecido en este momento, pero puedes agradecérmelo más tarde." Le sonrió. "Deja de estancarte. Las hembras odian que las hagan esperar."

Ella cerró la puerta en sus narices. Se dio la vuelta, mirando por el pasillo que conducía a la escalera de servicio.

"Maldición."

...


	15. C13 * Olvidate que estoy viva

...

Sakura se lavó la cara en el lavabo del baño de 927 y puso en la parte superior de la cisterna lo que había tirado en el suelo después de que intentó seducirlo para que la montase. Salió de la habitación y se quedó mirando la puerta del pasillo. Era tentador salir a buscarle, pero no le gustaría ser encontrado. Lo había demostrado ya.

Ella se movió en torno al espacio habitable, tocando sus cosas. No tenía muchos objetos personales, pero había una foto de él con una pareja en un estante. El macho era un felino con rasgos duros que sostenía a una hembra humana cerca de a su cuerpo de una manera posesiva. Sasuke estaba parado a pocos centímetros de distancia de ellos y todos sonreían. Había una gran cantidad de árboles rodeándoles.

La puerta a su espalda se abrió y se dio la vuelta, esperando a Tenten o uno de los machos que la habían escoltado al apartamento de 927. Se sorprendió cuando 927 entró y la cerró, sellándose a sí mismo dentro. Se apoyó en la madera, la miraba con una expresión sombría.

Bajó la mirada hacia por su cuerpo, viendo algunas lágrimas en su camisa. Era posible que se hubiera metido en una pelea, pero se veía muy bien, apenas enfadado.

"Esos son Karin y Suigetsu." Murmuró. "Ellos están acoplados." Se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía el cuadro enmarcado en sus manos y miró hacia abajo antes de devolverlo a la plataforma.

"Supuse que ella era de él."

"Apenas había sido liberada cuando esa foto fue tomada. Insistieron en tomar una conmigo ya que había salvado su vida. Me dieron una copia."

"¿Es la que me mencionaste? ¿La que no mataste?"

"Sí."

Deseaba estar más cerca de él, pero se quedó quieta por si acaso él decidía abandonarla de nuevo.

"Gracias por venir de regreso."

"Es mi casa."

Echó un vistazo a su camisa.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Miró hacia abajo, tocando uno de los agujeros. Él suspiró y levantó la barbilla, mirándola a los ojos.

"No importa."

"Me importa a mí. ¿Tenten te hizo regresar?"

"No fue Tenten. Tendría más daño en mi ropa si alguien hubiera tratado de obligarme a volver cuando yo no estaba dispuesto a ello. Habría peleado. Ella solo me hizo esto para hacerme permanecer quieto y que pudiera oír sus palabras."

"¿Ella?"

"Una amiga."

"¿Has compartido sexo con ella?"

Él se apartó de la puerta y entró en la cocina.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

Ella se estremeció y el dolor se clavó en su mirada. Él no lo había negado. Había cambiado de tema. Debía tener una razón.

"No."

"Debes intentar comer." Abrió la nevera, mirando en su interior. "Te podría hacer un sándwich."

"¿Es ella importante para ti? ¿Sientes un vínculo con ella?"

Cerró la nevera y la miró.

"No preguntes. No querrás saberlo."

"Sí, quiero."

"Bien. Sí, Anko y yo hemos compartido sexo. He estado en su casa un par de veces. Estuve con un par de hembras cuando aún estaba en Mercile. Me utilizaron en experimentos de reproducción después de decirme que te maté. Kizashi casi me golpeó hasta la muerte como castigo y me convertí en uno de los machos de Konan. Ella me trajo un par de hembras Especies y yo las monté. Me negué a ver a alguien morir, hasta que me trasladaron y trajeron aquellas humanas que capturaron. Yo las maté, como ya te he contado. Entonces Karin fue traída a mi jaula y su compañero la localizó allí. Fui liberado en el proceso. Ha habido otras en Homeland y Reserva después de que fui liberado."

Sakura necesitaba sentarse. Se retiró hacia una silla y se dejó caer en ella. Los celos y el dolor la golpearon al saber que tantas hembras lo habían tocado, pero también había escuchado todo lo que había dicho.

Él no había querido ver morir a alguien. Nunca olvidaría al macho felino y la paliza que había tomado antes de que ella hubiera accedido a dejarle montarla. Se había negado a tomarla por la fuerza. Le entendió.

"¿Es esa la respuesta que querías?" 927 gruñó. "No voy a mentirte."

Ella vió la rabia en sus ojos mientras miraba dentro de ellos a través del cuarto.

"No quiero que lo hagas."

"No. Me quieres viéndote sufrir. Veo tu dolor."

Él apretó los puños a los costados, avanzó unos pasos y luego se detuvo. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron.

"Puedo olerlo."

"No quiero que sufras. ¿Por qué piensas eso?"

Giró alejándose, paseándose por los pequeños confines del espacio de la cocina. Finalmente golpeó un gabinete, la madera fracturándose por la fuerza de ello. Parte de ella se desprendió, golpeó el mostrador, y luego cayó al suelo. Él gruñó. Sakura se levantó y corrió hacia adelante. Su mano sangraba.

"Estás herido."

Él giró su cabeza, gruñendo.

"Retrocede."

Se quedó paralizada.

Él abrió el grifo y empujó su piel rota bajo el agua corriente. Ella retrocedió un poco, pero luego dio un paso hacia un lado, poniendo su cuerpo entre él y la puerta de entrada por si intentaba salir de nuevo.

No descartaba arrojarse delante de él para mantenerlo allí. Era obvio que no quería que le tocara, por lo que dudaba que estuviera dispuesto a poner sus manos sobre ella para sacarla de su camino.

Apagó el agua y utilizó un paño de cocina para envolver su mano.

"No tengo planes acerca de saltar fuera. No es necesario que estés de pie allí."

Ella no negó que era exactamente por eso por lo que había elegido ese lugar.

"Tenten dijo que debe haber un botiquín en tu cuarto de baño. ¿Quieres que lo consiga? "

Sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Por qué iba a decirte eso?"

"Vió mis pies."

Frunció el ceño y miró a sus pies.

"¿Qué?"

"Me los corté cuando corrí detrás de ti."

Él gruñó.

"No huelo sangre. Déjame ver."

"Están bien."

Se lanzó fuera de la cocina. Ella se mantuvo firme cuando la agarró de la cintura y simplemente la levantó. Se acercó al sofá y la dejó caer en él, cogió uno de sus tobillos y tiró de él para estudiar la planta de su pie.

"Maldición. Ya no está sangrando, pero tiene que ser limpiado. No eres Especies. Fácilmente puedes tener infecciones."

Se lo soltó, cogió su otro tobillo, capturándolo en su mano sana, y lo levantó.

"Tienes dos cortes. Quédate quieta. No te muevas."

Él la soltó, pero luego la miró con expresión apretada. Ella siguió su línea de visión y se dio cuenta de que la camiseta que llevaba había cabalgado arriba cuando él la dejó caer en el sofá y levantó sus piernas.

Parte de su coño estaba expuesto. Su boca se apretó en una línea sombría cuando ella levantó la vista para ver su reacción. Él se quedó quieto, su atención se centró allí.

"No quiero que sufras, mi cachorro. Nunca. ¿Por qué dices eso?"

Eso consiguió una reacción de él. Se apartó y fue pisando fuerte hacia el dormitorio. Sakura se incorporó un poco y tiró de la camiseta hacia abajo. Regresó rápidamente con una caja blanca que tenía 'Primeros Auxilios' y un símbolo rojo estampado en la parte superior. Se dejó caer de rodillas, empujó la mesa de café a un lado, y dejó la caja en la parte superior de la misma. La abrió, sacó unas cuantas cosas, y luego agarró uno de sus tobillos, levantando el pie.

"Esto podría quemar. Prepárate."

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mirándolo utilizar sus dientes para arrancar una esquina de un paquete que había presionado contra su boca. Utilizó el hisopo húmedo para frotar contra el corte. No fue agradable y él no estaba siendo suave. Apretó los dientes, pero no hizo ningún sonido. Realmente se aseguró de que estaba limpia, antes de que se detuviera y le aplicara un vendaje. Él puso su pie en el suelo a un lado de su muslo y fue después a por su otro pie. Lo levantó para él.

Miró hacia abajo entre sus muslos y se congeló. Ella sabía lo que él veía, con sus muslos entreabiertos y una pierna levantada. Estaba expuesta de nuevo, destellándole la vista de su coño. Contempló la opción de agacharse para mantener la camiseta en su lugar sobre ella, pero decidió no hacerlo.

Él apartó la mirada, le limpió el segundo corte y pegó un vendaje sobre ella. Se desenvolvió el paño de cocina de su mano, torció el cuerpo hacia un lado y atendió a su lesión. Ella se quedó donde estaba, gustándole estar a pocos centímetros de distancia.

"¿Vamos a fingir que no me acusas de querer hacerte daño?" Ella mantuvo su tono suave.

"Sí."

"¿Crees eso?"

Esto le haría daño si lo creía.

Sasuke cerró la caja e hizo un montón con los artículos desechados junto a él en la mesa. Se negó a mirarla.

"No quiero disgustarte o enfadarte. Estoy tratando de llegar a conocer al macho en que te has convertido. Eso es todo. Me temo ya que no me quieres y que ahora otra hembra es más importante para ti de lo que soy yo."

Se sentó sobre los talones y la miró. Estaba claro que él ocultaba sus facciones para ocultar sus emociones.

"No quiero hablar de esto."

"Nos decimos todo el uno al otro."

"Lo hicimos una vez. No más. Las cosas han cambiado."

Eso dolió.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?"

"No lo sé. Estas viva. No sé cómo reaccionar o qué pensar. Estoy tratando de mantener la calma, pero me siento muy inestable."

Por lo menos estaba hablando con ella.

"No podría haber luchado tan duro para sobrevivir si hubiera sabido que iba a traerte tanto dolor, mi cachorro."

Él se inclinó.

"No digas eso. Y no me llames tu cachorro. "

La ira estaba de vuelta en su voz. Ella bajó la mirada a su pecho. La visión de su piel bronceada y desnuda a través de las roturas de la camisa era una buena cosa para centrarse, en su lugar.

"Me iré, si solo te traigo sufrimiento."

Levantó las piernas, se volvió y trató de deslizarse hacia abajo del sofá para evitar tocarlo. Él extendió la mano y puso su palma abierta sobre su estómago. Ella dejó de moverse. Él no dijo nada mientras unos largos segundos pasaban. Le gustaba el calor de su mano allí, calentando su piel, a pesar de la fina tela de la camiseta.

"Ninguna mujer podría jamás ocupar tu lugar."

Se atrevió a mirarlo y él parecía triste para ella. Ella sentía lo mismo.

"¿Sabes lo que más duele?"

"¿Qué?" Él apartó la mano.

"No es que hayas montado a otras hembras. Creíste que había elegido otro hombre sobre ti y que estaba muerta. Se trata de comprender que no me quieres más. No soy nada ahora, excepto los malos recuerdos que te provocan tener terribles sentimientos. Eso me desgarra por dentro, Sasuke."

El nombre siempre sonaría extraño, pero lo dijo por él.

"Le diré a Tenten que te deje ir a tu casa de Reserva y me quedaré fuera de tu vista. Te amo con todo lo que soy, pero no voy a ser egoísta. Te doy la paz. Olvida que estoy viva. No voy a existir para ti nunca más."

...


	16. C14 * Sasuke, mi cachorro

...

Sakura se bajó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta. Le pediría al guardia fuera de la puerta que la llevara con Tenten. Giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta, pero de repente una mano vendada se estrelló contra la madera, y el picaporte se resbaló fuera de su alcance. La puerta se cerró de golpe. Se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia Sasuke. Sus ojos estaban atemorizantes y sus labios entreabiertos, mostrando los colmillos.

"Te deseo. Ese es el problema." Gruñó las palabras. "Pierdo el control cuando se trata de ti. Me haces sentir demasiado, Sakura. Siempre lo harás. Una vez quise matarte sobre otro macho. ¡Tú eras mía! ¿Sabes por qué escapé de ti en mi habitación?" No le dio tiempo a preguntar. "Estaba aterrorizado de que podría dañarte. Estás débil y enferma. No puedo montarte. Me pone furioso que deseo justo eso."

La deseaba. Ella extendió la mano y agarró sus hombros.

"No me vas a dañar. No estoy enferma."

"Jodida mentira."

"Solo tengo que subir de peso. La Doctora Ino..."

"Bien. Estás débil. Te sientes fácilmente rompible en mis brazos. El cautiverio hace eso. Necesitas tiempo para ponerte fuerte antes de que yo te lleve a mi cama. ¿Y si te hago daño? Ya tengo suficiente culpa. No soporto más."

"¿Qué culpa?"

Se apartó, acechando por la habitación. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Empezó a pasearse, disparando miradas furiosas hacia ella.

"¿Qué culpa? Sé que no querías hacerme daño con tus cadenas. No creo que me hubieras roto el cuello si hubieras llegado hasta mí. No quiero creer eso. Te habrías detenido a ti mismo antes de tomar mi vida si hubieras quedado libre y me hubieras alcanzado."

Él dejó de caminar.

"Nunca lo sabremos."

"Déjalo ir. Yo lo hago. Nunca te culpé por tu rabia o dolor. Nunca."

"¿Cómo te sientes, sabiendo que yo estaba libre, mientras que tú todavía estabas retenida en cautividad? Contamos con un equipo de trabajo que busca nuestras hembras perdidas. Nadie te buscó a ti. Nunca les hablé de ti, Sakura. No mencioné nada a la ONE sobre la niña humana que fue criada conmigo dentro de esa celda, porque no quería que supieran que había causado tu muerte."

Algo de esto comenzó a tener sentido para ella.

"Pensabas que estaba muerta y que no había razón para mencionarlo. Me llevaron lejos de Mercile. ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?"

"Te he decepcionado. Es lo que siempre hago. Tú le permitiste a otro montarte para salvarme, y yo te hago daño a cambio. Estabas encerrada pero nunca he intentado rescatarte. Llegaste aquí por cuenta propia, después de tener que matar para conseguir tu libertad. Querías que te abrazara cuando nos vimos, pero me escapé. Ahora te ofreces para permanecer fuera de mi vista, para que yo no sienta culpa por todas las veces que he fallado en ser el tipo de macho que te mereces."

Su corazón se rompió.

"Me equivoqué. Esto me duele más. Nunca me has decepcionado. Deja de pensar de esa manera." fue tras él. "Siempre has sido el macho por el que vivo. Tú eres la razón por la que estoy aquí. Tú eres mi mundo entero, 927."

Levantó el brazo cuando se detuvo frente a él y deslizó su mano por la nuca, agarró un puñado de su pelo y tiró. Sasuke hizo una mueca, pero le permitió tirar de su rostro hacia ella. Empuñó su camisa en la parte delantera con la otra mano.

"Escúchame, mi cachorro." Hizo una pausa. "927. Sasuke. Como diablos me permitas llamarte. Ahora me estás cabreando. No vuelvas a decir que no me mereces. ¿Quieres ver lo débil que soy? Dilo otra vez. Voy a darte una paliza y derribarte. Tú me enseñaste cómo luchar. No he olvidado eso, incluso si tú lo has hecho."

Sus cejas se alzaron.

"La única manera que puedes romperme es si continúas desgarrándote a ti mismo. No lo permitiré. No te atrevas. Te amo."

Bajó su agarre en su cabello y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la parte posterior de su cuello en su lugar, atrayéndolo hacia abajo más cerca.

"Te amo."

Las lágrimas nadaban en sus ojos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"Tú estabas allí para abrazarme después de que mi madre murió. Tú fuiste el que me mantenía caliente y me consoló cada noche. Me diste una razón para vivir en esa celda. Me hiciste reír y sentir muchas cosas maravillosas. La única razón por la que estoy viva hoy es porque fuiste mi razón para luchar y seguir tratando de escapar. No te atrevas a menoscabar nada de eso."

"Sakura, yo..."

No parecía saber qué decir, pero ella lo hizo.

"Olvida que te dije que me iría. Me niego a dejarte ir. Te encontré, y tú eres mío. Lucharé con cualquier hembra que intente tocarte. Te perseguiré si corres. Te encontraré de nuevo."

Él la levantó del suelo y ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Se dio la vuelta con ella en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio.

"No más correr, Sakura."

Ella se aferró a él.

"Bien."

"No te voy a montar hasta que estés más fuerte. Ayúdame a hacer eso manteniéndote cubierta."

Podía vivir con eso.

"Pero, ¿planeas hacerlo?"

Él gruñó.

"Sí. Cuando estés fuerte y nosotros estemos seguros de que gozas de buena salud después de que la Doctora Ino obtenga todos los resultados de sus pruebas. No puedo vivir sabiendo que te he hecho daño de alguna manera."

"¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo? ¿Dormir contigo?"

"Sí."

Se detuvo junto a la cama y la bajó suavemente.

"Pero tienes que ayudarme a conseguir mejorarte. Eso significa descansar y dormir. Voy a cuidar de ti."

Ella no quería dejarlo ir, pero dio un paso atrás y se enderezó de la cama, obligándola a quedarse.

"Quieres tomar las cosas con calma. Estoy de acuerdo con eso, siempre y cuando estés conmigo."

"No voy a abandonarte. Voy a llamar a mi amiga Karin. Ella es humana como eres tú, y siempre se queja de lo difícil que es mantener el peso después de tener a su cachorro. Ella sabrá cómo poner peso sobre ti."

"¿Cachorro?"

Se acuclilló.

"Esa es otra razón por la que no te voy a montar en este momento. Podría dejarte embarazada."

Ella se sorprendió.

"¿Mercile encontró una manera de hacerlo?"

El horror vino después.

-¿Hicieron más Especies para atormentar? ¿Para torturar con sus medicamentos?

"¡Oh, no!"

"Tranquila." Dijo con voz áspera, extendiendo la mano para acariciar su pelo.

Él pareció entender su reacción y los pensamientos que la acompañaban.

"Mercile nunca logró eso. Fue después de que fuimos liberados. Los Especies no pueden criar juntos, pero algunas hembras acopladas humanas han tenido bebés con machos Especies. Es posible." Miró a su cuerpo. "Estás tan débil que me temo que un embarazo en este momento podría hacerte más daño. No voy a correr ese riesgo."

-Acoplados.

Ella lo escuchó decir eso.

"¿Vas a reclamarme como tu compañera?"

Su boca se comprimió en una línea apretada.

"Eso está bien conmigo. Quiero eso."

Sus labios se movieron hacia arriba un poco antes de abrir la boca.

"Eres mía, Sakura."

Eran las palabras más dulces que había oído decir desde que se dio cuenta de que él aún vivía.

"Eres mío, también."

"Voy a hacer esa llamada. Descansa. No puedes subir de peso si estás utilizando toda tu energía. Volveré contigo pronto y te mantendré caliente hasta que tengas hambre."

Ella le sonrió. Sasuke se levantó, tirando de su mano fuera de su cabello. Enganchó su teléfono móvil fuera de la mesa junto a la cama y se fue. Mantuvo la puerta de la habitación entreabierta. Ella se acostó y se hizo un ovillo. Apenas podía esperar a que regresara, para sentirlo envuelto alrededor de ella, de la manera que solían hacer, hace ya tantos años, en su celda.

Le había echado de menos. Una parte de ella todavía temía ir a dormir, aterrorizada por si despertaba dentro de su habitación en el manicomio. Algunos de los medicamentos que habían forzado en su cuerpo le habían causado sueños y alucinaciones muy realistas. Apretó la nariz contra la almohada de 927 y encontró su olor. Esto la ayudó a relajarse.

Karin se tomó muy bien la noticia de su secreto, incluso comprendiendo su reacción cuando se enteró de que Sakura todavía estaba viva, simpatizando con la culpa que acompañó a eso.

"La parte importante es que tienes una segunda oportunidad." Afirmó. "Cualquier error que hayas cometido en el pasado no importa. Lo que importa son las cosas que hagas desde éste momento en adelante. La tienes de vuelta, Sasuke. Ésta Sakura, es la hembra que siempre has amado y con quien has deseado tener un futuro. Agárrala, amigo mío. Esta es tu oportunidad de ser feliz."

"Soy imperfecto." Admitió.

"¿No lo somos todos?" Resopló Karin. "Nadie es perfecto. Eres Especies. Yo podría estar predispuesta debido a lo mucho que amo a Suigetsu, pero ustedes hacen compañeros increíbles. Conocerás sus necesidades y harás todo lo posible para asegurarte de que es feliz. Esa es la mejor cosa que puedes hacer por ella, Sasuke. Sobrevivió a un infierno, así que ahora tienes la oportunidad de mostrarle todas las cosas maravillosas de la vida."

"Estoy preocupado por ella. Es muy frágil."

"El chocolate es la respuesta. Lo miro y gano tres kilos. A ver si le gustan las hamburguesas con beicon y queso también, y las patatas fritas. Añade algún aderezo para mojar y va a tener algún colchón en torno a esos huesos en cualquier momento. Casi mejor entrar a Internet y encuentra esos alimentos que dicen que no deben comerse haciendo dieta y aliméntala con ellos."

"Puedo hacer eso."

"Sé que puedes. Consigue involucrar a algunas de las compañeras humanas. Ellas te ayudarán a salir del paso en lo que debes darle para alimentarla y cómo cocinarlo."

"Estaba pensando en llevarla a Reserva. Confío en que me tú ayudes a cuidarla."

Karin vaciló.

"Creo que sería mejor si la mantienes en Homeland por ahora. Después de decirme cómo esos cabrones la mantuvieron con drogas durante tantos años, tiene que estar cerca del Centro Médico. Ino es un médico increíble y está allí ahora. Además, hay algunos excelentes hospitales cercanos a Homeland, en caso de que necesite un especialista. Ino puede hacer que consulten con ella y eso es más fácil de hacer si realmente puede comprobar a Sakura ella misma. Eso quiere decir llevarla a ellos. Volando de un lado a otro sería difícil, si termina teniendo algunos problemas de salud. Quiero que tu Sakura tenga la mejor atención médica, y sé que tú quieres eso también."

"Lo quiero, pero me preocupa que no voy a ser capaz de cuidar de ella de la manera que necesita."

"Lo harás bien. El viejo Doctor Danzō no tiene el mejor trato con los pacientes, y él está de servicio aquí. ¿Necesito decir más para convencerte?"

"No. Tendría que golpearle, si la molesta."

Karin se echó a reír.

"Es un buen médico, pero sí, necesita mucho trabajo en las cosas que salen de su boca. Deja escapar lo que le viene a la mente. Creo que también se sentirá más segura al tener tantos Especies viviendo en la Residencia, después de lo que ha pasado. Exponerla a los residentes de la Zona Salvaje podría ser algo que quieras hacer en una fecha posterior. Ya sabes cómo algunos de ellos son menos sociables. Les tomó un tiempo para animarse conmigo porque soy humana. Pueden verla de esa manera en lugar de como un Especies."

"Ella es uno de nosotros. Como lo eres tú."

"Lo sé. Algunos de los Salvajes realmente odian a los humanos, sin embargo. Lo tuvieron mucho peor que otros Especies. Suigetsu me cuenta historias acerca de cómo fue tratado mientras estuvo en Mercile que también me dan ganas de matar gente. Lo mantuvieron en una jaula y el personal podría mirarlo como una atracción de circo. Consigue ponerla más fuerte antes de traerla a Reserva. Querrás que tu aroma esté estampado totalmente sobre ella. Esto les ayuda a aceptarnos, si olemos igual que nuestros compañeros."

Colgó con Karin y se sintió mejor sobre todo ésto. Eso era lo que los buenos amigos pueden hacer. Lo había visto en su peor momento, cuando había sido secuestrada y encerrada con él. Su fe de que podría ser un buen compañero para Sakura ayudó con algunas de sus inseguridades.

Sasuke regresó a su habitación. La visión de Sakura durmiendo en su cama se sentía bien. Se agachó y se quitó los zapatos. Había soñado con abrazarla de nuevo. Había sido un infierno cuando se la habían llevado lejos de él. Ella había sido tan parte de él como una de sus extremidades. Se despojó de su camisa rota y hasta se quitó los pantalones, pero se puso un par de boxers.

Se las arregló para no despertarla mientras se acurrucaba contra su espalda y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Su constante respiración lenta le aseguró que no estaba teniendo pesadillas. Siendo niños, hubo un montón de veces que las pesadillas la habían atormentado. Presenció la muerte de su madre a manos de su propio padre. Había amado a aquella mujer que la había dado a luz, siempre compartiendo historias de amor y risas.

Amaba a Sakura. Su vida había sido solitaria hasta que ella había llegado dentro de su celda. No había creído hasta entonces que podía aprender a confiar en nadie completamente humano. Ella no había sido como los técnicos en nada. Incluso saber que el Doctor K era su padre no le había disuadido de formar un vínculo profundo con ella. Ahora estaba aquí, viva y en el lugar al que pertenecía.

Bajó la barbilla para descansarla contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Sakura, su pequeño cuerpo moldeado contra su parte frontal. Ya no deseaba huir de sus sentimientos o de ella misma, y se aseguraría de que todo funcionara entre ellos. Este era su nuevo comienzo.

Ella no había sido liberada cuando él lo había sido, pero a diferencia de él, ella no tendría que navegar esa nueva vida en su mayoría por su propia cuenta. Los amigos eran fantásticos y él los apreciaba, pero una compañera era alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida compartiendo cada momento. No había ninguna duda de que Sakura era la suya. Ella siempre había sido suya.

Su cuerpo respondió a tenerla tan cerca, pero él ignoró su polla dura. Estaba aterrorizado de que podría dañarla o dejarla embarazada.

Realmente era frágil. Hizo una nota mental para hablar con alguien sobre lo que se estaba haciendo sobre los humanos que la habían mantenido encarcelada. Tenían que pagar.

...


	17. C15 * Frustración sexual

...

Sakura observó a Sasuke con cuidado. Había cambiado toda su actitud hacia ella y, aunque lo apreciaba, se preguntó por qué se había vuelto tan entusiasta en aceptarla en su vida. Terminó el desayuno que le había traído.

"¿Bien?"

"Me gustó mucho. Mi estómago duele un poco. Eso fue un montón de comida."

"Karin lo sugirió. Es una de sus cosas favoritas para comer. Dijo que las hamburguesas de bacón con queso y patatas fritas son buenas para añadir peso. Le pedí a uno de los machos que lo cocinara para ti. Él se ofreció a enseñarme, si te gustan las hamburguesas, así también yo podré hacértelas."

"Eso fue amable por su parte."

"Algunos de nuestros machos realmente han disfrutado aprendiendo cosas, pero sobre todo a cocinar. Nos gusta la comida."

"Estaba realmente bueno. Había muchos sabores."

"¿Con que te alimentaban después de dejar Mercile?"

"Sobre todo harina de avena, huevos y un montón de sopa. No era muy bueno. Apenas conseguí carne, ya que sólo se me permitía utilizar cucharas de plástico."

"No me extraña que estés tan delgada."

Ella sonrió.

"De hecho, extrañé las tiras de carne de Mercile."

"Te voy a cocinar un filete. Soy bueno en eso." Se puso de pie.

"No ahora. Estoy llena."

Él sonrió.

"Lo siento. Estoy ansioso por conseguir ponerte mejor. Las hembras de la Residencia de Mujeres están horneando para ti. Van a dejar una tarta, un par de pasteles y galletas hoy."

"Eso es realmente amable de su parte."

"Todo el mundo está preocupado por ti, Sakura. Quieren ayudarte a ganar peso. Fui allí mientras te duchabas esta mañana y les conté que Karin dijo que necesitas mucho chocolate."

Eso tocó a Sakura, saber que tantas personas querían ayudarla. También le hizo preguntarse si alguna de esas mujeres eran las que compartieron sexo con él. No se lo preguntó, no quería arruinar la mañana a causa de sus celos. Era algo con lo que tenía que tratar. 927 estaba realmente tratando de integrarla en su vida y eso era en lo que tenía que centrarse, no en lo que había sucedido en el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

"¿Te gustaría un recorrido por Homeland hoy? Todo el mundo está entusiasmado por conocerte."

Ella vaciló.

"¿Demasiado pronto?"

La preocupación se mostró en sus ojos.

"Sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo." Admitió.

"Entiendo. Recuerdo cuando fui liberado. Fue increíble ver a todos esos Especies, pero era un poco abrumador. Pasé mucho tiempo en la habitación que me asignaron, apenas tocando cosas y tratando de averiguar todo." De repente, sonrió. "¡La televisión! Es una cosa maravillosa. ¿Te gustaría ver una película conmigo? Tengo algunas de mis favoritas en DVD. Son esos discos redondos que almacenan y que puedes reproducir una y otra vez, tanto como quieras."

"Está bien."

"¿Sabes lo que es bueno para ver películas? Palomitas. No las tengo, pero conozco unos machos que también se engancharon a esa chuchería. Iré a llamar a sus puertas y ver si tienen algunas. Ahora regreso."

"¿Palomitas?"

"Te gustarán, y tienen un montón de mantequilla. Probablemente sea útil para aumentar de peso. Estaré de vuelta enseguida."

Se movió rápido, abrió la puerta y se fue. Ella sacudió la cabeza, divertida. 927 parecía decidido a darle de comer hasta que su estómago explotara. Se puso de pie y llevó el plato al fregadero. Hizo una pausa, mirando el lavavajillas. No tenía idea de cómo usarlo. Le había dado una vuelta por su casa por la mañana, y señaló cuáles eran las cosas. Decidió lavar su plato a mano, algo que confiaba en que podía hacer. Alguien llamó a la puerta así que se dio la vuelta y la abrió.

Tenten le sonrió.

"¿Cómo te fue? Escuché que pasaste la noche con Sasuke."

"Lo hice. Me dejó dormir con él."

"Bien. Voy a relevar al oficial, dado que ya no es necesario."

"Entra."

"Estoy de camino al trabajo, así que solo tengo un minuto." Tenten bajó la voz. "¿Funcionó? Le huelo en ti, pero te duchaste. ¿Te montó?"

"No, pero me abrazó mientras dormía. Tiene miedo de causarme daño."

Tenten bajó la mirada hacia ella.

"Comprensible."

"Él va a esperar hasta que pese más."

"¿Entiende que podría tomar un poco de tiempo?"

"Yo creo que no. Deberías haber visto el enorme desayuno que me dio de comer, y ahora se fue a buscar algún tipo de golosina. Palomitas. Me podría lastimar con demasiada comida, en lugar de compartiendo sexo conmigo."

Tenten se rió entre dientes.

"Uno punto, por el esfuerzo."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Lo siento. Te ves tan humana que me olvidé. Esto significa que está intentándolo y dando el máximo posible."

"Tiene a sus amigos cocinando para mí."

"Aw. Eso es tan dulce."

"Lo sé. Solo desearía que no se preocupara tanto sobre mí. Soy fuerte."

"¿Se lo dijiste?"

"Sí, pero no me escucha. Él me dijo que podía tener un bebé y tiene miedo, en mi condición, podría ser muy malo."

Tenten entró y cerró la puerta. Ella bajó la voz.

"No está aquí, ¿verdad?"

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

"Él fue a buscar las palomitas."

"Está bien." Tenten bajó la voz. "Te escuché ayer. Tienes casi nula experiencia con los hombres y el sexo, ya que sólo te han montado una vez, cuando eras joven y estabas drogada. ¿Tienes miedo de tocar a Sasuke?"

"No."

Tenten sonrió.

"Bien. Nuestros hombres tienen un deseo sexual alto. Esto significa que ellos obtienen erecciones constantemente. Todos ellos mantienen una loción en sus cajones de la mesita de noche y la usan. Podrías hacer eso por él, y él podría utilizar esa loción sobre ti si realmente no quiere montarte."

"¿Loción?"

Tenten gimió.

"Probablemente eres la única mujer Especies que no sabe nada sobre la masturbación. ¿Alguna vez has visto a un macho completamente desnudo?"

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

"927 nunca se quitó los pantalones en Mercile delante de mí. Él incluso me hizo cerrar los ojos y se apartaba cuando necesitaba usar el baño. Kizashi le ordenó ocultar eso de mí. Nunca empujé, porque no quería que fuera castigado. Se ponía duro a veces y pude ver el contorno de lo que él parece allá abajo."

"¿Qué pasa con el felino?"

"Cerré los ojos. Él me tomó desde atrás, así que no podría haber mirado aunque quisiera. Y no quería."

"¿Te preparó? ¿Descendió y puso su boca en ti?"

"No. No quería que me tocara en cualquier forma que no fuera imprescindible. Solo quería que acabara de una vez y le pedí que lo hiciera rápido."

Tenten gruñó y la irritación arrugó su rostro.

"Eso tuvo que hacerte daño."

"Trato de olvidar todo lo que pasó dentro de esa celda."

"No te culpo. No te hará daño con Sasuke."

"No importaría. Él es mi macho."

Tenten se extendió hacia ella.

"Voy a abrazarte. Lidia con ello."

Sakura no le importó cuando la hembra puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y le dio un apretón.

"Gracias."

Tenten la soltó y bajó la cabeza, mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

"Está bien, a los machos les gusta poner la boca en tu sexo, allí abajo. Se siente increíble. Te gustará. No te sorprendas cuando Sasuke quiera hacer eso. No hay nada que temer. Nuestros hombres realmente lo disfrutan si pones loción en tus manos y frotas arriba y abajo en donde se pone duro. Cuenta con un desastre cuando se corra. Eso es normal. Puedo entender por qué está receloso de compartir sexo contigo, pero poden hacer esas cosas sin miedo a quedar embarazada. Tendría que correrse dentro de ti para esa posibilidad. ¿Está lo suficiente claro?"

"Sí."

"Encuentra su loción y consigue que se desnude. Eso debería motivarle a querer tocarte de regreso. Va a pasar por lo menos un mes o dos antes de que estés en un tamaño que vaya a hacer que se sienta seguro con montarte. Yo no quiero que se meta en peleas con otros machos por la frustración sexual, y estar durmiendo contigo cada noche va a hacer que se rompa en algún momento. Asimismo, no quiero que tengas que sufrir sus malos estados de ánimo. Nuestros machos se ponen irritables cuando están sexualmente frustrados. Ambos estaran más felices."

La puerta se abrió y entró Sasuke.

"Tenten."

"Estaba revisando a tu hembra." Le sonrió. "Mi turno está iniciando. Tengo que irme. Continuar." Se fue.

Sasuke cerró la puerta con llave. Le mostró dos bolsas planas envueltas en papel transparente.

"Tengo palomitas. Voy a ponerlas en el microondas. ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvo Tenten aquí?"

"No mucho."

"¿Qué dijo?" Él entró en la cocina.

"Dijo que podrían pasar meses antes de que gane un montón de peso."

Se giró, horrorizado.

"¿Meses? No. Te voy a alimentar un montón."

Se dio la vuelta, abrió una especie de caja de metal que estaba incrustada en los armarios, y abrió los paquetes.

"La carne será de ayuda. Cada comida tendrá alguna."

Ella no dijo nada. Él estaba en fase de negación sobre esto de que se necesitaría tiempo. Era su primer día gastando su nueva vida juntos. No quería discutir con él. Todo lo que Tenten había dicho se repetía a través de su mente. Sería mucho más fácil para ella cambiar su plan de esperar para montarla que permitir que transcurra tanto tiempo.

"Estoy decidiendo qué película mostrarte en primer lugar."

"Las recuerdo, pero fue antes de que me llevaran contigo a Mercile."

"¿Tenías alguna favorita?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"No puedo recordar mucho sobre ellas. Eran dibujos animados."

Él sonrió.

"Tengo algunas películas que son de animación. Eso ayuda. Hay una sobre una familia de superhéroes. Creo que te gustará." Le sonrió.

"Está bien. Voy a usar tu baño. Vuelvo enseguida."

"Nuestro baño." Corrigió él.

Se enfrentó al microondas y puso uno de los paquetes en el interior.

"Esto tomara unos minutos. Buscaré la película."

Le gustó que estuviera emocionado.

"Me daré prisa."

Salió corriendo de la habitación y entró en el cuarto de baño. Incluso se entretuvo en cepillarse el pelo y los dientes. No necesitó mucho tiempo para buscar en los cajones y encontrar la botella de loción. Regresó a la sala de estar. Sasuke no miró hacia ella, demasiado ocupado vertiendo algo en un tazón grande. Empujó la loción detrás de uno de los cojines en el lateral del sofá y se sentó.

Había encendió la televisión y un menú colorido se mostraba en la pantalla. Dos refrescos fueron colocados en la mesa de café con servilletas. Se dirigió hacia ella con dos cuencos y una amplia sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

"Esto va a ser divertido."

Le trajo placer ver su alegría.

"Estoy emocionado."

Él se sentó a poca distancia, colocó los cuencos sobre la mesa y cogió el mando a distancia. Ella estudió su ropa.

"¿Puedes hacer algo por mí?"

Se quedó inmóvil y volvió la cabeza.

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero acurrucarme sobre ti. Tus pantalones son ásperos. ¿Te puedes poner los pantalones cortos suaves?"

Sus cejas se levantaron.

"Los que llevabas para dormir conmigo."

Frunció el ceño.

"Se les llama bóxers, y eso no es una buena idea."

"Lo es. Quiero que estemos cómodos." Echó un vistazo a su pecho. "Sin camisa tampoco. Quiero ser capaz de tocar tu piel."

"Es mejor si sigo totalmente vestido. Preferiría que también tú llevaras más, pero parece que solamente te gusta usar mis camisetas."

"¿Por favor?"

Él gruñó.

"Está bien."

"No te enfades."

"No lo estoy. Disfruto de la tortura." Gruñó.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y se dirigió al dormitorio. Sakura sonrió. Su macho parecía lindo cuando estaba molesto. Puede que no lo admitiera, pero ella sabía por qué lo estaba. Esperaba frustración sexual. Miró el cojín a su lado. No la tendría, si ella tenía algo que decir al respecto. Solo necesitaba que se relajara antes de intentar conseguir tenerlo completamente desnudo.

Llevaba boxers de seda negros cuando salió. Sakura tragó saliva. Prefería verle a él antes que ver cualquier película. Su macho era hermoso y le encantaba ver tanto de él. Volvió a sentarse y agarró el mando a distancia de la mesa. Su cuerpo parecía tenso y lo mismo parecía su expresión, pero comenzó la película. Dejó caer el mando a distancia, agarró uno de los tazones, y lo puso en su regazo.

"Gracias."

Avanzó más y se apoyó contra su costado. Permaneció rígido pero no se quejó cuando ella se acurrucó más cerca. En realidad levantó el brazo y lo envolvió alrededor de su espalda para abrazarla. Aprovechó su otra mano para comer sus palomitas.

Eso olía bien, pero no estaba dispuesta a comer más. Su mirada se fijó en la enorme pantalla y tuvo que admitir un poco de emoción ante la perspectiva de ver una película. Simplemente no tenía intención de verla entera. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Sasuke bajara la guardia. Entonces le golpearía.

...


	18. C16 * Dolorido Excitado No enfadado

...

Sasuke amaba el sonido de la risa de Sakura. Echó un vistazo a su cara y vió pura alegría mientras miraba la película. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante, empujó el cuenco de palomitas de maíz vacío sobre la mesa y giró su cuerpo un poco hacia ella. Se sentía bien tenerla a su lado.

Ella no quitó su atención de la televisión, pero se inclinó más sólidamente contra él, apoyando la mejilla en su pecho. Su mano acarició su piel. Sus suaves dedos estaban jugando el infierno en él, cuando acariciaban su pezón. Su polla dolía. Había estado duro desde que había empezado a pasar sus manos sobre él, pero se las arregló para mantener su polla atrapada entre sus muslos. No quería que ella tomara conciencia de cómo le afectaba.

La ducha le hacía señas. Atendería sus necesidades una vez que cerrara una puerta entre ellos. Su mirada bajó a sus piernas enrolladas. La camisa cabalgaba demasiado alto, dejando al descubierto sus muslos. Deseaba tocarla, pero mantuvo su mano floja en la cadera. Había sido un infierno dormir con ella, pero había pensado que los días iban a ser mejor cuando estuvieran fuera de la cama. Se había equivocado. Deseaba tanto a Sakura que era todo en lo que podía pensar.

Contempló la película, pero no podía entrar en ella. Eso era nuevo. La había visto docenas de veces y siempre disfrutó de la historia. Sin embargo, entonces no había tenido a Sakura junto a él. Ella se rió de nuevo y pasó la mano desde su pecho a su estómago. Apretó los dientes cuando sus dedos acariciaron la piel un poco más cerca de la cintura de sus bóxers. Su polla palpitó cuando la imaginó deslizando esa mano más baja.

Mantuvo la mano allí, frotando y explorando. Se puso tenso, incapaz de soportarlo más. Su polla estaba volviéndose demasiado dura como para mantenerla atrapada.

"Necesito ducharme."

Ella levantó la cabeza y escudriñó sus ojos. Trató de ocultar sus emociones.

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora?"

"Ahora."

Ella le olió.

"Hueles bien. ¿Por qué necesitas una ducha? Estamos viendo la película."

"Sakura..." Hizo una pausa, decidiendo ser sincero. "Tengo que poner un poco de espacio entre nosotros. Termina de ver la película. Yo la he visto muchas veces. Vuelvo en diez minutos."

Ella no se apartó de él, sino que bajó la barbilla.

"Oh."

Él se encogió cuando siguió su mirada. El contorno de su hinchada polla era evidente, a pesar de que él estaba tratando de mantenerla entre sus muslos.

"Diez minutos. Volveré."

Sacó la mano de su cadera. Se sentó, y cuando ella estuvo fuera de él se puso de pie rápido, listo para huir. Sakura cogió la parte posterior de la cintura de sus boxers.

"Espera."

Giró la cabeza para mirar atrás hacia ella, con el ceño fruncido, aun sin volver el cuerpo.

"Déjame ir."

Sakura se estiró en el sofá y hundió los dedos detrás del cojín. Retiró su loción y le sonrió.

"Siéntate."

Estaba demasiado asombrado como para hacer otra cosa que mirar entre la botella y la sonrisa en su rostro.

"Siéntate. Sasuke."

Ella tiró de sus bóxers. Se deslizaron por sus caderas y piernas. Le despojó de ellos y aterrizaron alrededor de sus tobillos. Todavía se resistió. Ella nunca le había visto sin algo cubriendo su polla. Eso no sería el caso, si se daba la vuelta. Su mano acarició una de sus nalgas y él gruñó.

"¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo, Sakura?"

"No, pero creo que puedo averiguarlo con tu ayuda. Gírate hacia mí o siéntate."

"No quiero asustarte."

Ella sonrió.

"Eres mío. Déjame ver todo de ti."

Levantó un pie y luego el otro, pateando los bóxers fuera. Un macho inteligente debería hacer una carrera para el baño, como había pretendido, pero estaba demasiado excitado para pensar con claridad. Sakura quería usar la loción en él. Se volvió y se puso tenso, observando su rostro para juzgar su reacción. Tendría que huir si divisara su miedo.

Sus ojos se abrieron y sus labios se entreabrieron. No dijo nada mientras estudiaba su polla. Él también bajó la mirada hacia ella. No estaba atrapada entre sus muslos o escondida ahora. Su mano se levantó y rozó suavemente sus dedos en la parte superior de su eje. Sus rodillas se debilitaron con ese vacilante toque, pero las bloqueó. Ella no parecía asustada.

"Estás muy duro y eres muy grande."

"Sí."

No podía negar eso.

"Siéntate." Le instó, tirando de su mano.

Ella destapó la loción y vertió un poco en sus manos.

"¿Cómo te gusta ser tocado?"

Se sentó, el sofá de cuero aún estaba caliente de su cuerpo. Estaba excitado y asustado al mismo tiempo. Extendió sus muslos y se echó hacia atrás, empujando sus caderas un poco hacia delante para darle acceso a él.

"¿Qué se siente bien?"

Sakura esperaba una respuesta.

"Cualquier cosa." Gruñó.

Levantó la vista hacia su cara y ella le sonrió.

"Pareces enfadado."

"Dolorido. Excitado. No enfadado."

Ella dejó caer la botella de loción sobre la mesa y se frotó las manos. Tuvo un momento difícil para respirar mientras la miraba. Ella le había reducido a la capacidad de decir algunas palabras. Se tensó cuando tomó su polla, y gimió cuando envolvió ambas manos alrededor de su eje. Le exploró, frotando las palmas y los dedos alrededor de la sensible carne. Gruñó cuando ella acarició la punta.

"Me haces sentir dolor también." susurró ella. "Me gusta tocarte. ¿Estoy siendo lo suficiente suave?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. No podía hablar. Sus manos se sentían increíbles. Quería correrse solo por saber que era ella y ver las manos de su Sakura trayéndole placer. Apretó los dientes hasta que su mandíbula dolió. Ella jugó con él, acariciando arriba y abajo de su eje, frotando círculos sobre la corona de su polla, agarrándole un poco más firme para dar un apretón al eje.

"¿Qué se siente mejor? Dime."

Tuvo que apartar la mirada de sus manos para mirarla a los ojos.

"Arriba y abajo. Un poco más de fuerza. Voy a correrme rápido. Estoy casi ahí."

No iba a mentirle a su Sakura.

Él gimió cuando ella apiló una mano encima de la otra sobre su eje y se apoderó de su polla más fuerte. Se las deslizó hasta la base y luego hacia arriba hasta que arremolinó su pulgar a través de la corona, y luego de nuevo hacia abajo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y estiró los brazos a lo largo del respaldo del sofá, agarrándolo para no agarrarla a ella en su lugar.

"Eres tan perfecto." Susurró ella. "Tan hermoso. ¿Debo frotarte lento o rápido?"

No le preocupaba. No le importaba. Sakura le estaba brindando placer. Abrió la boca, respirando con dificultad. Su culo dejó un poco el sofá. Bloqueó su cuerpo para no comenzar a balancear sus caderas. Se imaginó eso que sería como si estuviera dentro de ella y eso fue todo.

Se corrió con fuerza, incapaz de advertírselo a ella antes de hacerlo. Fue solamente un éxtasis cegador y su semen explotó hacia el exterior. Siguió tocándolo, casi matándolo, la agarró ciegamente por las muñecas y sacó sus manos fuera de su polla.

Luchó por recuperar la compostura pero tardó un minuto. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que todavía tenía sus muñecas capturadas en sus manos. Él le sostuvo la mirada, le preocupaba que ella estuviera molesta. En su lugar, ella le sonrió, como si perder su compostura y correrse por todos sus muslos, su estómago, sus manos y sobre parte de la camiseta que llevaba estuviera bien.

"Lo siento."

"¿Por qué?"

Miró su cuerpo. No se sorprendió al ver su semen por todas partes. Él lo había sentido bateando su piel. Levantó la mirada a sus ojos.

"Estaba realmente muy excitado."

"No entiendo por qué estás pidiendo disculpas."

"Debería haber dicho algo antes de que sucediera, y cubrir la cabeza de mi polla con la mano para que no fuera por todas partes. También me hincho un poco, si notaste el nudo que se formó cerca de la base de mi eje después de correrme. Es normal para un canino."

Retorció las manos y él le soltó las muñecas. Ella se agachó, sorprendiéndole corriendo sus dedos a través de su semen, extendiéndolo sobre su estómago.

"Esta es una parte de ti." Miró hacia arriba. "Jamás pidas disculpas por esto."

Él puso su mano sobre la suya, atrapándola en su bajo vientre. Se sentó, sosteniendo su mirada.

"¿No estás inquieta por lo que pasó?"

"No. Quiero hacerlo una y otra vez. Me gusta tocarte y ver tu cuerpo reaccionar a mi tacto. Tus músculos se contraen y se mueven de una manera que me hace doler. Me gusta ver esa expresión en tu cara. Es casi como el dolor, pero no lo es. Eres sexy, mi cachorro."

Él le soltó la mano y se giró hacia ella.

"¿Te duele?"

Ella asintió.

"Sí."

"Muéstrame dónde."

"No te gusta cuando me quito la camiseta, pero me haces sentir de ese modo por todas partes."

"Quítatela."

No se molestó en tratar de suavizar su tono. Sakura le había oído gruñir muchas veces. Le dolía y recogió el aroma de la excitación proveniente de ella. No podía montarla, pero quería hacerla sentir bien. Su polla se endureció de nuevo solo de pensar en cómo sería hacerla correrse.

"Muéstrame."

Se movió ansiosamente fuera de la camiseta. Se movió para arrojarla, pero él la enganchó cuando ella la soltó y la usó para limpiar sus manos primero, y luego su vientre, sus muslos y su polla. En ese momento la dejó caer y se deslizó del sofá. Los instintos depredadores despertaron dentro de él mientras la veía inclinarse hacia atrás de la manera que había estado él y extendió sus piernas abiertas frente a él.

Quería saltar sobre ella, comérsela viva, en todas las buenas maneras.

Sasuke se puso de rodillas y agarró sus caderas, poniéndola donde quería. La arrastró hacia él y ella obedeció. La deslizó hacia abajo, hasta que su culo quedó en el borde del sofá. Esto puso su coño cerca de su polla. Ella colocó sus dedos de los pies contra la mesa de café, sus pantorrillas a ambos lados de sus caderas. Él la soltó y agarró uno de los cojines del sofá. Deslizó su mano por debajo de la espalda y la levantó, empujando el grueso acolchado debajo de ella. Esto arqueó su espalda y ella se extendió delante de él como un hermoso y sexy banquete.

Todavía no vió miedo en ella. Sakura le sostuvo la vista para mirarle con expectación. Entonces eso se hundió en él. Ella aceptaría cualquier cosa que deseara hacerle porque confiaba en él. Sus manos temblaban cuando las abrió y las colocó ligeramente en la parte superior de sus muslos. Ella no se sacudió lejos ni se tensó. Empujó hacia arriba, deslizándolas sobre su piel y hasta su estómago. Hizo una pausa.

"¿Son demasiado ásperas las almohadillas en mi piel? Tú tienes esas muy suaves."

"Me encantan tus manos. Se sienten bien. Casi hace cosquillas, pero no te detengas."

Sus pezones se endurecieron cuando él deslizó sus manos hacia arriba y los masajeó. Eran perfectos, muy suaves, y le encantó jugar con ellos. La respiración de Sakura aumentó y también el olor de su excitación. Él tuvo que empujar su culo hacia atrás un poco cuando bajó la mirada hacia su coño expuesto y se dio cuenta de que su polla estaba en peligro de entrar en contacto con ella. Estaba duro como una roca de nuevo, como si no acabara de de correrse.

"Eso se siente muy bien."

Ella arqueó la espalda y empujó sus pechos contra sus manos. Él apretó suavemente, pellizcando sus tensos pezones entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. Sakura gimió y sus piernas se separaron más. Sus dedos se deslizaron fuera de la mesa de café y ella enganchó la parte posterior de sus muslos con sus talones.

No quiso entrar en ella. No podía arriesgarse a hacerle daño tomándola muy bruscamente en su excitación, o arriesgarse a conseguir su embarazo. Ella parecía demasiado frágil, y eso le enfureció, que los seres humanos la hubieran puesto tan flaca. Mercile había matado a un montón de Especies, aunque ninguno por hambre.

Soltó sus pechos y deslizó más abajo sus manos. Sus músculos abdominales se apretaron bajo sus palmas y miró su cara. Ella le observaba, su rostro enrojecido. Tenía que ir poco a poco para resistir la tentación de hacer lo que quería. Podría sorprenderla si la agarraba del culo, se sentaba sobre sus talones y ponía su boca contra su coño. Masajeó el interior de sus muslos en su lugar, cada vez más cerca de su sexo. Él continuó buscando algún indicio de que estuviera asustándola. La dejaría si viera eso, pero no vio nada para desanimarlo.

Sasuke se volvió más audaz y pasó el pulgar por encima de su coño. Su respiración se incrementó, pero ella no protestó en forma alguna. Estaba contento de que su nariz no se hubiera equivocado, cuando arrastró su pulgar sobre la prueba de su excitación y extendió esa humedad hasta su clítoris. Se detuvo un instante cuando su cuerpo se tensó, pero ella no trató de zafarse. Puso a prueba cómo soportaba su contacto con un círculo en la pequeña protuberancia con la parte más suave de la punta de su dedo pulgar, la que estaba justo encima de la capa más gruesa de piel dura.

Sakura respiró fuerte y sus manos excavaron en el sofá, consiguiendo un buen agarre en él. Se aclaró la garganta, por lo que fue capaz de hablar en torno al nudo que se había formado allí. A ella le gustaba cuando él hablaba con ella, por tanto lo hizo.

"Te gustará esto, Sakura. Casi se siente como dolor, pero no tengas miedo. Solo trata de relajarte y dejarme que haga esto. Será maravilloso."

Ella asintió. Empezó a frotar su clítoris de nuevo, dando vueltas con la punta del dedo. Sus ojos se cerraron y se mordió el labio. Un suave gemido salió de ella y el olor de su excitación se hizo más fuerte. Giró la mano un poco de modo que la longitud de su pulgar descansaba contra el pliegue de su coño. Se puso aún más húmeda mientras jugaba con ella.

La sangre corrió a su ya de por si dura polla, pero él ignoró su malestar. Esto era sobre su Sakura, no sobre su deseo de estar dentro de ella. Él deslizó su pulgar por su clítoris y lo pasó por la sedosidad de miel de su excitación. Le encantaba lo mojada que estaba. Se recubrió el pulgar y volvió a su clítoris, doblándolo para que se deslizase hacia arriba y hacia abajo en vez de en círculos. Sakura gimió más fuerte y sus dedos arañaron en el sofá.

"Me duele." Gimió ella.

Sus pantorrillas apretaron contra sus caderas mientras trataba de cerrar las piernas. Se sentó sobre su culo y se inclinó hacia adelante para que su pecho las mantuviera extendidas. También usó sus brazos para fijarla abierta.

"No es dolor. Es un fuerte placer. Confía en mí." La instó.

Ella arqueó la espalda y movió sus caderas, moliendo su coño contra su mano. Él la acarició más rápido y aplicó un poco de presión. No quería prolongarlo para ella. No ésta primera vez. Sus pezones estaban tiesos, como cuentas, y su cuerpo rígido. Sabía que estaba cerca. Él torció la muñeca hacia arriba lo suficiente para caber un dedo entre su sexo y su pulgar. Apretó la yema del dedo contra la apertura de su coño y lo introdujo en su interior.

-Joder.

Se las arregló para no gruñir esa palabra, pero estalló en su mente. Ella estaba muy mojada y apretada. Su coño sería el paraíso para su polla. Sus bolas se sentían como si agujas y alfileres estuvieran golpeando contra ellas mientras empujaba ese dedo en su interior más profundo, hasta que encontró el lugar que quería. Él movió su pulgar y su dedo en un ritmo que podría llevarla al clímax mientras sus músculos vaginales se sujetaban firmemente a su alrededor.

Sasuke la observó mientras sacudía la cabeza, su cuerpo se retorcía en el sofá, y sus labios se entreabrían. Gritó en voz alta, mientras se corría por toda su mano. Ella era hermosa, y era suya. Se negó a quitar el dedo, o mover el pulgar de su clítoris. Simplemente se quedó quieto, sintiendo sus paredes vaginales contraerse en las secuelas mientras ese brote carnoso se suavizaba. Su cuerpo se volvió flojo mientras jadeaba.

Sufrió físicamente, ya que nunca se había sentido tan excitado en su vida, pero mantuvo sus impulsos bajo control. Fue una de las cosas más difíciles que jamás había hecho, porque quería retirar su dedo y hundir su polla en su Sakura.

...


	19. C17 * Al fin reclamada

...

Sakura había intentado muchas veces imaginar cómo se sentiría si Sasuke la tocaba allí. Siempre sabía cómo hacerla sentirse bien acariciándole su pelo o rascándole con sus uñas en la espalda ligeramente. Eso no era nada comparado con lo que acababa de hacerle. Su cuerpo se sentía escurrido, pero increíble. Abrió los ojos y sonrió mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo.

Su expresión le recordó cuando él quería matar a alguien. Sus colmillos se clavaban en su labio inferior y sus rasgos estaban tensos. Respiró con fuerza, como lo había hecho cuando se enfureció. La mirada en sus ojos casi le daba miedo, pero no porque ella le temiera. Era una que había visto sólo una vez antes. Una transparente de dolor absoluto.

"¿Que está mal?"

Se sentó, causando que retirase su mano de ella. Echaba de menos la pérdida de su dedo dentro de ella, tocándola íntimamente. Mantuvo la mirada fija con la suya y se aferró a sus hombros. No habló.

"¿Que está mal?"

Ella masajeó sus músculos rígidos.

"He hecho algo malo."

Cerró los ojos y lacónicamente negó con la cabeza. Se inclinó más cerca y algo pinchó contra ella. Miró hacia abajo por su cuerpo para encontrar la fuente. Su polla estaba más dura que antes y eso parecía doloroso. Estaba de un color rojo furioso. Se movió mientras la miraba, como si se sacudiera, dando espasmos una vez, y luego otra vez. La punta estaba mojada, como si hubiera goteado un poquito.

"Oh."

Ella miró a su cara, pero él mantuvo los ojos cerrados, solo silenciosamente de rodillas frente a ella. Buscó frenéticamente la loción, pero no la vio. Se agachó y cerró los dedos alrededor de su eje. Se la frotó, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que había una gran diferencia entre tener la loción en su mano y no tener nada. Hizo un ruido grave de gruñido y ella se detuvo.

Otra rápida búsqueda visual no reveló donde se había ido la loción. Bajó la mirada hacia donde estaban extendidas sus piernas. Todo su sexo se sentía caliente y empapado. Se movió más cerca de él y agarró su polla de nuevo. Ella enterró sus dedos del pie contra la alfombra y se escabulló hasta que casi se deslizó del sofá. Esto la puso justo donde necesitaba estar, ya que así frotaba la gruesa punta de su polla contra su coño.

Él gruñó y abrió los ojos. Sus manos agarraron sus brazos y Sakura jadeó cuando fue empujada hacia atrás. Sasuke cayó con ella, inclinándose sobre su cuerpo cuando aterrizó contra el cojín que había colocado detrás suyo. Su tórax se estrelló contra sus pechos, atrapando su brazo entre ambos. Ella todavía tenía un firme control sobre su polla.

"No."

"Tienes dolor."

"Dame un minuto. Lo pondré bajo control."

Cambió sus brazos, apoyando un poco de su superior peso corporal sobre sus codos, pero no liberó sus hombros, manteniéndola inmovilizada.

"No vas a hacerme daño. Quiero saber lo que se siente teniéndote dentro de mí."

Él la miró con esa terrible mirada de dolor.

"Eso no está ayudando."

"Estás aplastando mi brazo."

Él arqueó la espalda para hacer un poco de espacio entre sus estómagos. Fue suficiente para que se moviera un poco. Sakura estaba cansada de que su cachorro fuera tan sobreprotector. La deseaba y ella le deseaba. Levantó las piernas y las enganchó alrededor de sus caderas, cavando sus talones contra la parte posterior de sus muslos para evitar que él se sacudiera lejos sin llevársela consigo. Ella agarró su polla más apretada cerca de la base del eje y movió sus caderas.

Entre su control sobre él y su movimiento, eso los frotó juntos de modo que la corona de su polla se deslizó a lo largo de su coño. Él gruñó hacia ella, incluso abriendo la boca como si planeara morderla. Ella no sintió miedo.

"Adelante. Hazlo, mi cachorro. No sería la primera vez que me muerdes."

Sacudió sus caderas y observó su rostro. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras utilizaba su coño para frotarse contra él en lugar de usar la loción. Se sentía muy bien para ella y pensó que era lo mismo para él.

Él gruñó bajo y giró la cabeza.

"Para." Dijo con voz áspera. "Vas a romperme."

Sabía que él no estaba hablando de aquella gruesa y dura parte de su cuerpo que ella seguía sosteniendo. Sino de que le haría romper su determinación de no montarla. Era algo con lo que podía vivir. Le deseaba y él la deseaba. A veces los machos eran irracionales y sobreprotectores. Sabía que no le haría daño, incluso si él no lo sabía.

Rodó sus caderas y las meneó hasta que lo tuvo justo donde lo deseaba. Su cuerpo, inclinado sobre ella, estaba tan rígido como una estatua. Él no se movió, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera. Ella alineó sus cuerpos hasta que la corona de su polla presionó contra el punto donde su dedo había estado. Ella utilizó sus piernas, encerradas a su alrededor, para tirar de su cuerpo más cerca de él, ya que la dejó sin otra opción.

Se sentía enorme y demasiado grueso. Su cuerpo se resistió, pero estaba decidida. Un poco más contoneando y balanceando sus caderas y se coló en su interior. Su cachorro gruñó y su cuerpo se volvió más rígido, como si no fuera suficiente actuar como una estatua. Estaba tan duro como una. Inclinó sus rodillas y levantó las piernas más arriba en su cintura. Eso funcionó. Más de su polla entró en ella. Soltó su eje, sacó su brazo de entre ambos y lo envolvió alrededor de su cintura. Le rastrilló las uñas por encima de su columna vertebral.

"¡Sakura!"

Sonaba como si hubiera entrado en pánico y estuviera enfadado al mismo tiempo, y su agarre en sus brazos estaba dejándole moretones. Ella ignoró el leve dolor y miró a su cuello, tan cerca de su boca. Se lamió los labios y levantó la cabeza lo suficiente como para llegar hasta él. Le mordió ligeramente y su cuerpo se sacudió. Pasó la punta de la lengua por la marca de la mordedura y un poco más abajo hasta la curva de su hombro. Le mordió más fuerte allí, sabiendo que no iba a romper su piel, pero le haría reaccionar. Conocía a su cachorro.

Sasuke soltó su hombro y se inclinó, agarrando su culo con su enorme palma. Ella gimió ruidosamente cuando descendió pesadamente sobre ella. Condujo sus caderas hacia delante y ella disfrutó la sensación mientras la llenaba. Estaba profundamente dentro de ella, su polla tan dura y gruesa, tanto que parecía como si en realidad fueran una sola persona.

Aflojó su agarre en su hombro y deslizó su brazo entre ella y el cojín, agarrándola de nuevo, pero de la parte posterior. Se retiró un poco y empujó hacia adelante. Ella gimió más fuerte. Se detuvo, simplemente sosteniéndola con fuerza.

"Sí." Le instó ella. "No te detengas."

Le clavó las uñas en la espalda y envolvió su otra mano alrededor de la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Reclámame."

Volvió la cabeza y hundió la cara en su pelo, su mejilla contra la de ella. Su mano en su culo encontró un mejor agarre, la parte superior de su brazo presionando contra el exterior de su muslo fijándola contra su costado. Él sacudió sus caderas, moviéndose dentro de ella a un ritmo constante, pero sin prisas. Sakura cerró los ojos y se aferró a él, haciéndole escuchar lo bueno que era a través de sus gemidos y sus suaves gritos.

Estar siendo montada por su macho le trajo un éxtasis que aumentaba con la velocidad de su polla conduciéndose dentro de ella, frotándose contra su clítoris, añadiéndose eso a las sensaciones que amenazaban con apoderarse de ella.

"No te detengas." Jadeó.

Conocía a su cachorro. Se preocuparía de lastimarla.

"Tan bueno."

Él gruñó y ella supo que dejó de retenerse. La folló con más fuerza, el sofá haciendo crujidos como si se fuera a romper. No le importaba si lo hacía. Se aferró a su macho hasta que el placer dolió y explotó, destrozándola. Gritó su nombre mientras su cuerpo se sobrecogió. Apenas era consciente de él empujando su mano dura contra su culo, pero detestó perderle mientras tiraba todo el camino para salir de ella. Se mantuvo sosteniéndola, sin embargo, atrapada bajo él en el sofá. Acababa de retirar su polla. Al mismo tiempo, hizo un sonido que nunca había oído salir de él. Era casi un gruñido lloriqueante.

Su dominio sobre su hombro disminuyó hasta que ya no era un agarre mortal y la mano en su culo la masajeó ligeramente. Les llevó un tiempo a ambos para recuperarse, y él levantó la cabeza cuando lo hizo. Sakura abrió los ojos y miró a los suyos. Esperaba que se enfadara. Le gustaba gruñir y disertar cuando ella hacía algo que lo enfurecía.

"Eres taaaaaaaaaan mala."

Parecía divertido. Ella sonrió, recordando el pasado.

"Lo soy."

"Sabes lo que tengo que hacer cuando eres mala."

"¡No!"

Él sacó su brazo de debajo, pero mantuvo el agarre de su culo. Se enderezó un poco, clavó los dedos en sus costillas y le hizo cosquillas.

Sakura chilló, riendo mientras trataba de esquivarlo. Su ánimo se puso serio y se detuvo.

"¿Te he hecho daño en absoluto? ¿Tienes dolor?" Se echó hacia atrás, mirando a su mitad inferior. "Eres muy pequeña ahí abajo."

"Tú eres demasiado grande."

Deseaba tranquilizarlo.

"No me hiciste daño, mi cachorro. Sabía que no lo harías. Me gustó muchísimo que me montaras. Quiero hacerlo todo el tiempo."

Su macho deslizó la mano entre ambos y tocó su coño, pero no jugó con ella. Él sólo frotó un lado, como buscando algo. Se relajó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"No huelo sangre, pero quería asegurarme."

"Mírame."

"¿Qué?"

Él le sostuvo la mirada.

"Deja de preocuparte tanto por mí. No soy frágil."

Giró su cuerpo y buscó algo en el suelo. Usó su camiseta desechada para limpiarlos. La dejó caer y extendió sus manos.

"Ven conmigo."

Ella agarró sus manos y él la ayudó a levantarse. Mantuvo el agarre de una mano y la llevó a su habitación, atravesándola y entrando dentro de su cuarto de baño. Ella pensó que tenía la intención de tomar esa ducha que había mencionado, pero se detuvo frente al espejo y la volvió para enfrentarse a eso, por lo que se quedó detrás de ella.

"¿Ves lo que veo?" Dijo con voz áspera.

...


	20. C18 * My baby

...

Sakura no solo miro a ella, sino a los dos. Él era más ancho y más alto que ella. Su piel pálida parecía cruda en comparación con su bronceado dorado. No era culpa suya puesto que no le permitieron salir al sol en el manicomio. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado delgado, causado por todos los medicamentos que le habían obligado a tomar y las pocas comidas que le habían dado. Tuvo que admitir que se veía débil y pequeña comparada con él. Su cuerpo parecía una versión encogida de los dieciséis años de edad que había tenido cuando se la habían llevado de Mercile.

Sasuke le soltó la mano y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, inclinándose un poco para poner sus caras más cerca. Sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo.

"Voy a preocuparme hasta que estés más fuerte y saludable. Me preocuparé incluso entonces, porque eres muy importante para mí. Tu fuerza interior y tu voluntad son increíbles. Es solo que en este momento están contenidas en un cuerpo frágil. ¿Puedes ver eso?"

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

"Sí."

Él le dio la espalda al espejo.

"No llores, Sakura. Esa no era mi intención. Te pondrás sana y fuerte, pero debes ser tolerante con mis miedos. ¿Puedes hacer eso?"

Ella asintió. Se secó las lágrimas.

"Gracias. Voy a tratarte como a un bebé. Lidia con ello."

Ella sonrió. Había aprendido esa última frase de ella, cuando habían estado creciendo juntos. Se la había dicho a menudo cuando se había quejado de algo demasiado humano que ella hacía.

"Bien, pero esto de no compartir sexo es estúpido. Me niego a esperar para eso hasta que me consideres en un buen peso."

"Quiero estar en desacuerdo contigo, pero eres taaaaan mala." Le sonrió. "No puedo resistirme a ti, pero solo voy a compartir sexo con gran cuidado, y no demasiado."

"¿Que es demasiado?"

Dudó.

"No lo sé. Vamos a tener que averiguarlo."

Ella le hizo la pregunta que le había molestado desde que se había estudiado en el espejo y se puso a sí misma en su estado mental.

"¿Te disgusto?"

"No." gruñó. "¿Por qué siquiera piensas eso?"

"No me veo bien."

"Eres mi Sakura." De repente sonrió. "Podrías haber sido muy fea en tu cara y yo todavía te amaría. Eres mía."

Ella se echó a reír.

"¿No crees que soy fea, incluso con mis rasgos divertidos?"

"Dije eso cuando éramos pequeños, y todavía lo creo."

Ella levantó los brazos y se inclinó hacia adelante para poder envolverlos alrededor de su cuello.

"Te amo."

Él la encerró en sus brazos y la levantó del suelo.

"Yo también te amo. Tienes mi corazón y siempre lo tendrás."

Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

"Te extrañé mucho."

"Esta es la primera vez que me he sentido completamente vivo y no roto por dentro, desde que te perdí."

"Yo también."

La ayudó a ponerse de pie y quitó los brazos de su cuello.

"No voy a perderte de nuevo. Esto quiere decir que necesitas ayudarme a hacerte más fuerte, sin ponerte difícil. Dúchate ahora, vamos a ver la película para que puedas comer palomitas de maíz, y echar una siesta después de eso." Hizo una pausa. "¿Necesitas una siesta ahora?"

"No. No tengo sueño."

Se apartó y abrió la ducha, ajustando la temperatura para ella. Retrocedió.

"Ve. Yo voy a limpiar el sofá."

"Dúchate conmigo y te ayudaré cuando salgamos."

"No. Esto conducirá a problemas. Me tocarás y te tocaré."

Ella le sonrió.

"Me gustaría eso."

Él negó con la cabeza.

"Película, palomitas y siesta. Te alimentaré con una comida abundante cuando despertemos y entonces será cuando consideraremos compartir sexo. No antes."

"¿Y si yo fuera a resbalar y caer?" Su sonrisa se ensanchó. "Podría lastimarme si no estás allí conmigo."

Un profundo gruñido salió de él.

"Estás siendo mala. Te conozco, Sakura. No me manipules."

"Tenía que intentarlo."

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

"Eres una alborotadora, pero una que no va a compartir sexo conmigo antes de dormir un poco y comer otra comida."

"Correcto. Me puedo comprometer a eso."

"Los dos lo haremos."

"Te hubiera frotado por todas partes." Bromeó, entrando en la cabina de ducha. "Quiero aprender cómo tocarte en todas las formas que te hagan sentir bien. Eso es difícil de hacer si no me dejas."

Él no respondió y ella miró hacia atrás. No estaba en el baño con ella. Había huido. Se echó a reír. Podría funcionar, pero no quiso ir muy lejos y que él se echara atrás. Era su macho. Uno sobreprotector con quien sería difícil tratar hasta que tuviera más relleno en sus huesos, pero él no era el único terco.

...


	21. C19 * Mas tiempo

...

Sasuke fregó el sofá, agradecido porque fuera de cuero. Había sido un infierno retirarse de Sakura, pero su miedo dejarla embarazada le había motivado a encontrar la fuerza de voluntad y determinación para hacerlo. Esto había dejado un desastre, sin embargo. Necesitaba conseguir condones, no estaba dispuesto a probar aún más su capacidad de apartarse de ella durante el sexo. La ducha estaba apagada cuando entró en la habitación para ponerse un par de pantalones de chándal. Los tironeó hasta sus piernas y se detuvo junto a la puerta del baño, aunque evitó mirarla secándose.

"Tengo que dejar nuestra casa por unos minutos. Encuentra una de mis camisetas para ponértela y me apresuraré a volver."

"¿Necesitas más palomitas?"

"No."

No tardaría en esto. Corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió al pasillo. No muchos Especies de los que compartían esa planta con él estaban en Homeland. Estaban haciendo sus rotaciones en Reserva. Se dio cuenta de que nadie que pudiera estar en casa tendría algunos condones. Solo los Especies que querían intentar compartir sexo con humanas los obtuvieron. Pasó el ascensor y corrió bajando una planta.

Él golpeó la puerta de Obito. El macho abrió rápidamente.

"Hola, Sasuke."

Él lo examinó con un barrido rápido de su mirada y luego inhaló.

El macho sonrió.

"Felicidades."

El macho no podía perderse el aroma viniendo de él.

"¿Tienes condones?"

"En alguna parte." El macho dio un paso atrás. "Adelante."

"Gracias."

"Solo tengo que recordar dónde los puse."

"¿No lo sabes?"

Obito negó con la cabeza.

"No los he abierto. Me gusta estar preparado."

Él chasqueó los dedos.

"Baño. Están justo al lado de mi botiquín de primeros auxilios. He utilizado la asociación de palabras para recordar donde puse las cosas. Vuelvo enseguida."

Sasuke frunció el ceño, repitiéndose lo que el macho había dicho. Decidió no preguntar por qué el macho creía que debería mantener condones junto al botiquín de primeros auxilios. Obito volvió y le tendió una caja grande, sellada.

"Aquí."

"Gracias. Te lo agradezco."

"¿Cómo está tu hembra? Todo el mundo está preocupado por ella."

"Está bien."

Una sonrisa curvó los labios del macho hacia arriba.

"Lo supongo, ya que estás compartiendo sexo con ella. Estoy feliz por ti. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?"

Sasuke levantó la caja.

"Esto es todo, por ahora."

Se apartó y dejó la casa de su amigo. Corrió escaleras arriba, pero la visión de dos machos y Tenten de pie en el pasillo ralentizó sus pasos. Tenten se enfrentó a él con una mirada sombría.

"Tenemos problemas".

"¡Sakura!" Trató de empujar más allá de Tenten.

La hembra aplanó sus palmas sobre su pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás.

"Llamamos a tu móvil pero no respondiste. Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, hasta que escuché que venías. Ella está bien. Tenemos que hablar."

"¿Qué pasa?"

Tenten dejó caer las manos y miró la caja que sostenía. Ella sonrió, mirando hacia él.

"Me alegro de que has trabajado en eso de compartir sexo."

"Tenten." Él frunció el ceño. "¿Cuál es el problema?"

Su expresión se puso seria.

"Entrevistamos a Sakura cuando llegó por primera vez, pero conseguimos solamente información básica porque no parecía estar bien. Su salud era la prioridad y planeábamos hacer una entrevista más a fondo una vez que Ino la liberase y fuera considerada lo suficientemente en forma para responder a todas nuestras preguntas. Luego se enteró de que estabas vivo y sabíamos que era importante para vosotros dos enlazar de nuevo."

"¿Quieres entrevistarla ahora?" Negó con la cabeza. "Dale más tiempo."

"Lo hicimos." Shikamaru habló desde detrás de él. "Ese es el problema."

Sasuke giró, estudiando al sombrío macho.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que no estabas trabajando esta semana."

"La foto de tu hembra se está mostrando en cada emisora de noticias. Encontraron el cuerpo de la Doctora que ella asesinó y la investigación del homicidio llevó de nuevo al hospital, donde estuvo retenida. La policía está cazando activamente a Sakura. Tenemos que lidiar con esto ahora, o va a quedar mal después cuando admitamos que está aquí."

"Ellos la mantenían prisionera."La indignación brilló con vehemencia a través de Sasuke. "Mató para salvar su propia vida."

"Somos conscientes de ello, pero no comunicamos con las autoridades humanas porque no tenemos suficientes detalles."

Tenten se deslizó entre Sasuke y la pared para estar al lado de Shikamaru.

"No podemos posponerlo por más tiempo, Sasuke. Por eso estamos aquí. Me gustaría que tuviéramos unos días más, pero esto tiene que ser manejado en este momento antes de que algún humano se confunda con Sakura. Tienen una cacería humana completa por lo que creen que es una mujer inestable y peligrosa que ya ha asesinado una vez."

"Eso es una puta mentira." Gruñó Sasuke.

Shikamaru asintió.

"Sabemos eso, pero las autoridades humanas no lo saben. Solo tienen la información que les fue dada, que procedía de donde ella estaba recluida. Tenemos que aclarar esto rápido antes de que alguien inocente sea lesionado."

"No voy a permitir humanos cerca de mi Sakura."

Sasuke no les dejaría trastornar a su compañera.

"No se les permitirá entrevistarla directamente. La ONE va a manejar esto, pero necesitamos más detalles desde tu Sakura. Nos ayudará a darles todos los hechos correctos." Shikamaru suavizó su tono. "Vamos a protegerla. Ella es uno de los nuestros. Solo necesitamos detalles específicos que la policía le preguntará acerca de esto. Eso es todo. No vamos a salirnos de nuestro propósito de no molestarla. Es la última cosa que queremos. Vamos a hacer esto lo más fácil posible." Asintió Tenten. "Los documentos de compañeros se están elaborando en este momento y con fecha adelantada a cuando ella entró a través de nuestras puertas." Shikamaru hizo una pausa. "Fírmalos y consigue que ella firme. Necesitamos esa documentación, en caso de que esto se complique. Eso cubrirá nuestros culos. Tenten interrogará a tu hembra y yo tengo que sentarme contigo. Necesito detalles sobre cuando te retuvieron con ella en Mercile, en caso de que los seres humanos deseen establecer por qué estamos aceptándola como uno de los nuestros, y que ella era tuya mucho antes de que estuviera a salvo en Homeland. No queremos que esto se convierta en una pesadilla publicitaria con nuestros enemigos acusándonos de proteger a una asesina detrás de nuestras puertas."

"No voy a dejar que se la lleven."

Shikamaru extendió el brazo y agarró su hombro con una mano.

"Nunca permitiríamos que eso suceda. Las autoridades humanas no tienen derecho a asaltar nuestras puertas para tratar de llevársela. Se encontrarían con nuestras fuerzas si lo hicieran. Nos gustaría evitar eso. Nuestro equipo de trabajo al completo y el departamento legal están en esto. Solo están esperando por nosotros para llenar los espacios en blanco."

Sasuke asintió.

"Déjame ir a hablar con ella. Dame unos minutos."

Todo el mundo salió de su camino y Sasuke entró en su casa. Localizó a Sakura en su dormitorio. Llevaba una de sus camisetas y le sonrió.

"Tardaste mucho tiempo."

Colocó los condones en la mesita de noche, enganchó su mano y la atrajo a su regazo.

"Varios Especies están esperando en el pasillo. Tienen que hacerte preguntas. No estás en problemas ni en peligro. Es solo que los humanos encontraron el cuerpo de la mujer que mataste."

Odiaba el miedo que vió en su expresión.

"No. No tengas miedo. No hay ninguna razón para tenerlo. Tenten solo tiene que hacerte preguntas. La ONE está respaldándonos, Sakura. Ellos no van a permitir que nadie te aleje de mí. Los humanos no tienen derecho a venir aquí. La policía humana podría querer interrogarte, pero les dije que no. No vas a tener que hablar con nadie, excepto con Especies."

...


	22. C20 * Mi destrucción

...

Sakura tomó unas cuantas respiraciones.

"No lamento haber matado a Tsunade. Ella planeaba matarme."

"Lo sé. Me gustaría que dejaras esa parte fuera, respecto a sentirte bien por hacerlo."

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

"Está bien."

"Lo entiendo. ¿Estás bien? Puedo quedarme a tu lado mientras Tenten habla contigo."

"Me siento a salvo con Tenten."

"Tengo que contarle a la ONE todo sobre nuestra historia. ¿Te sientes cómoda con eso?"

"No me importa. ¿A ti sí? Dijiste que nunca les hubieras contado nada de mí. No les cuentes nada si eso puede meterte en algún tipo de problema."

"No lo hará."

"Vamos a acabar con esto."

Ella se deslizó de su regazo. Él enganchó su mano y miró hacia abajo a sus piernas desnudas.

"Vamos a encontrarte más ropas, primero."

"Es solo Tenten."

"Hay más machos en el pasillo. No quiero que ninguno de ellos vea mucho de ti."

Ella sonrió.

"Soy tuya."

"Eres mía."

Mientras se vestía, pensó de nuevo en su niñez. Ella siempre había sido fuerte en el interior, pero hubo algunas cosas de las que no pudo protegerla...

Cuando regresaron a Sakura a su celda su expresión era solemne mientras se sentaba junto a él en la esterilla.

"Enséñame a luchar para que pueda ser como tú."

927 frunció el ceño.

"No. Eres demasiado pequeña"

"Estoy creciendo."

Se puso de pie y le dio un tirón para levantarla sobre sus pies. La parte superior de la cabeza solamente llegaba hasta su hombro.

"Parezco ser el único creciendo. Estás consiguiendo ser más pequeña."

Ella se echó a reír.

"¡No lo soy!"

Ella hizo puños de sus manos y le lanzó un puñetazo, acertándole en el estómago.

"¿Eso duele?"

Él negó con la cabeza.

"No."

Su buen humor desapareció.

"Tengo diez años de edad ahora, no soy un bebé. Tengo que aprender a protegerme. Los técnicos no van cerca de ti, a menos que te droguen en primer lugar. A mí sólo me agarran y me arrastran por el pasillo, porque saben que no puedo hacerles daño."

"¿Quieres que te droguen?"

Algunas veces no tenía sentido para él.

"Bueno, no. Pero tengo que aprender a pelear."

Retiró el labio superior para mostrarle los afilados colmillos.

"Tienen miedo de estos."

Él extendió la mano y agarró su barbilla, forzando su boca abierta.

"Tú no dispones de ellos. No podrías romper su piel con esas pequeñas cosas suaves."

Ella tiró de su agarre y le lanzó otro puñetazo. Éste le dio en las costillas y él dio un paso atrás.

"No hagas eso."

"Te dolió, ¿no?" sonrió ella. "Enséñame."

Él negó con la cabeza.

"Eso solamente podría hacer que te droguen y duele más cuando se lucha."

Se puso más solemne de nuevo.

"Tenían una mujer en el lugar donde me llevaron para los chequeos."

Inclinó la cabeza, con curiosidad.

"¿Una humana?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"La golpearon, 927. Ella era aproximadamente de tu tamaño y estaba muy herida. Los técnicos le hicieron eso."

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

"Peor de lo que he visto en mi vida que te dañaran, incluso cuando luchas antes de que te lleven para sus pruebas. Probablemente ella no sabía cómo luchar cuando la atacaron. No quiero que eso me suceda a mí."

La furia lo llenó.

"Grita llamando al Doctor K si comienzan a golpearte."

"No creo que vaya a protegerme."

"Tú eres su hija. Las pruebas lo dijeron. Él no te ha matado, por lo que debe querer que vivas. No sobrevivirías a una paliza, Sakura. Él debe saber eso."

"Se supone que no tengo que decirle a nadie que soy su hija. Dijo que solo unas pocas personas lo saben. Konan y algunos de los que vigilan nuestra celda."

"Diles eso, si van a golpearte. Podría hacer que se detengan."

"No lo creo."

Él se acercó y agarró su mano. Él curvó su propia mano en una posición con garras.

"Lucha como esto. Usa tus uñas. No tienes la fuerza suficiente para herir con tu puño." Tiró de su mano hasta su cara. "Ve a por sus ojos." Colocó su mano más baja. "La garganta lo siguiente." Le soltó la mano, se inclinó hacia delante, agarró su pierna detrás de la rodilla y la dobló, llevándolo hasta su zona de la ingle. "Haz esto lo más fuerte que puedas contra los machos. Les derribará hacia abajo."

Ella asintió.

"Te enseñaré."

Quería que fuera capaz de defenderse a sí misma si tenía que hacerlo. Esto le daba miedo, pensando en todas las veces que era sacada de su celda (para someterla a pruebas o si querían hacerle preguntas) cuando el Doctor K ordenaba que se hiciera.

"Gracias."

"No va a ser fácil." Le advirtió, regresando a la colchoneta en la que dormían. "Ven aquí. No quiero que te caigas en el suelo. ¿Estás segura acerca de esto?"

Ella lo siguió y curvó sus manos en garras.

"Necesito saber."

Era valiente para ser tan pequeña y débil. Respetaba su fuerza interior, pero así era su Sakura. Siempre le asombraba. Se agachó un poco y le dio un manotazo con una mano, asegurándose de no hacer contacto.

"Bloquéame. Usa el dorso de tus manos y tus muñecas para golpear mis manos y evitar que yo te toque."

Ella levantó su brazo y lo hizo. La abofeteó de nuevo y ella logró golpear su mano, evitando su alcance. Él sonrió. Era linda cuando arrugaba la nariz para concentrarse. Él se movió más rápido y, de hecho, ese momento la agarró, empuñando su camisa. Tiró, derribándola directa a sus pies y dejándola caer sobre su espalda.

Aterrizó con fuerza y al instante se arrepintió cuando ella jadeó. Se agachó, preocupado de que podría haberle hecho daño.

"¿Estás bien?"

Ella sonrió.

"Estaré mejor. No me trates como un bebé."

Él quería hacer eso. Nunca quiso que ella necesitara usar nada de lo que le había enseñado. Se enderezó y la ayudó a levantarse.

"Ven hacia mí."

Ella lo hizo y de nuevo él la derribó al suelo en la colchoneta. Aterrizó pero rodó, volviendo a levantarse. La admiró por ello. Se lanzó contra él y él tuvo que retorcerse para evitar que abofeteara su rostro.

Tropezó con su pierna, y él la agarró por la cintura para evitar que se cayera al suelo. Se retorció en sus brazos y se agarró de su mandíbula.

"¡Zas! Podría haberte hecho daño, si lo hubiera hecho más fuerte."

Él se rió y abrió la boca, lamiendo sus dedos junto a sus labios. Ella quitó sus manos.

"Yo podría tener algún trocito de esos dedos fuera."

"Los técnicos no tienen dientes afilados."

"Buen punto."

La agarró con su otro brazo y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

"¿Estás segura que quieres aprender? Esto no será fácil, y puede ser que consigas contusiones cuando trabajemos más duro para enseñarte a defenderte. No quiero volver a hacerte daño, Sakura."

Ella asintió.

"Ya lo sé, pero tengo que aprender. Soy más dura de lo que piensas. No estás siempre conmigo cuando me sacan de la celda."

Tenía esa mirada determinada que conocía tan bien.

"No me trates como a un bebe."

"Tú eres mi bebé." Bromeó. "Mi pequeño bebé."

Ella tomó un giro hacia él y le acertó bajo en el abdomen. Él gruñó y se lo frotó. Esto la hizo reír.

"¿Ves? Estoy mejorando."

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Vamos a hacer esto, si insistes."

"Insisto."

Ella puso sus manos en garras y retrocedió. Se acuclilló un poco y ella imitó su postura. Lanzó golpes y ella los bloqueó. Se puso más agresiva una vez que sintió que sus reflejos estaban mejorando. La tocó un par de veces, pero ella ni se inmutó, aun cuando sabía que le dolía un poco. Simplemente seguía viniendo hacia él.

Era más dura de lo que había creído. Finalmente, la bloqueó y se retorció en el aire para que ella pudiera aterrizar encima de él cuando alcanzaron la colchoneta. Ella estaba sin aliento. Él se rió entre dientes, manteniéndola cerca.

"Es suficiente por hoy."

Ella volvió la cabeza y le besó en la mejilla.

"Te estoy desgastando. Admítelo."

Él se echó a reír.

"Tú eres la única que está jadeando."

Ella alcanzó atrás y clavó los dedos en su costado, moviéndolos. Se rió más fuerte y rodó, sujetándola debajo de él. Él le hizo cosquillas en respuesta. Finalmente, se detuvo cuando creyó que había tenido suficiente. La miró a la cara, y supo sin lugar a dudas que podría significar su destrucción por dentro si algo le pasara a su Sakura. Quería protegerla en todo momento, pero Mercile lo hizo imposible. Acababa de hacer todo lo posible para asegurarse de que sea fuerte y pudiera luchar cuando no estuviera con ella.

...


	23. C21 * Ser feliz

...

Sakura observó salir a Tenten y sintió una gran carga elevarse de sus hombros. Le había contado todo a la hembra. La puerta se abrió unos minutos más tarde y entró Sasuke. Parecía furioso.

"¿Por qué estaba llevando una cámara de vídeo?"

"Pidió filmar algunas de mis respuestas y yo estuve de acuerdo. Lo van a reproducir para los humanos."

"No me gusta eso."

Se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

"Estás siendo sobreprotector."

"Los humanos podrían utilizar tu imagen de malos modos."

"Hay una persecución activa en curso por mí en este momento, y algunas fotos tomadas en el hospital se están mostrando en las noticias. Mi imagen ya está ahí fuera. Preferiría que tengan la verdadera, en lugar de pensar que maté a Tsunade porque estoy loca y soy peligrosa."

Su mirada viajó por ella y resopló.

"Los humanos son idiotas si te ven como una amenaza."

Ella le sonrió.

"Ellos no son como tú."

Él agarró su mano y tiró de ella hacia la cocina.

"Voy a alimentarte."

"Bien."

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que se habían visto el uno al otro y tenía un poco de hambre.

"Estoy bien, sin embargo."

Se detuvo y la levantó sobre el mostrador, mirándola a los ojos.

"No me gusta que tengas que pasar por esto."

"Estoy agradecida. ¿Sabes cuántos años he querido que alguien, cualquiera, me escuchara? Ahora la ONE pondrá mi historia por ahí. Todo el mundo sabrá que el Doctor K mató a mi madre y que Tsunade me mantuvo encerrada para que no pudiera exponer a Mercile después de que me sacaron de allí. La policía va a dejar de creer que soy una asesina desquiciada."

Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

"¿Tuviste que estar de acuerdo con Tenten filmándote?"

"Yo no quería esperar a que ellos escriban las cosas y firmarlas. Tenten dijo que los humanos son quisquillosos sobre trámites y declaraciones. El vídeo simplemente puede demostrar y probar que son mis palabras. Me da lo mismo. Además, Tenten dijo que los humanos podrían ver cómo de insignificante soy y saber que fui abusada."

Él gruñó.

"No te pidió que te desnudaras, ¿verdad?"

"No. ¿Cómo te fue a ti?"

Levantó la mano y pasó los dedos por su cabello, acariciándolo.

"¿Fue difícil hablar del pasado?"

"Sí. Nos fuimos a la sala de conferencias y aparecieron más machos para anotar lo que dije. Solo compartirán lo que consideren que necesitan los humanos para poder protegerte. El equipo legal también llegó. Han estado ocupados desde que llegaste, con esa información que tenían."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

Él hizo una pausa.

"Solo dímelo."

"Localizaron el archivo de homicidios de tu madre. Estaba sin resolver. Consideran que la policía estará encantada de cerrarlo, una vez se enteren de que fuiste testigo del Doctor K matándola a ella y a ese otro hombre. También descubrieron un informe de persona desaparecida sobre ti. El Doctor K tuvo que presentarlo, una vez que la policía le notificó el incendio de su casa y las muertes. Tu cuerpo no fue localizado. Dijeron que era un procedimiento estándar para un hombre presentar una denuncia y le habría hecho parecer inocente de secuestrarte."

Dejó que eso se hundiera en ella.

"También establece que estabas en el lugar de un doble homicidio cuando eras niña y desapareciste en ese momento. La coartada del Doctor K era Mercile Industrias. Dijeron que estaba trabajando esa noche, pero ahora todo el mundo sabe que mintió. Uno de los humanos que trabajan en nuestro equipo legal parecía muy contento por eso. Él siente que demuestra donde fuiste tomada."

"Bien."

"Nadie va a llevarte lejos de mí." Se enderezó. "¿Firmaste los papeles de compañeros? Tuve que firmarlos yo, en primer lugar."

"Lo hice."

Él sonrió.

"Bien. Ya eras mi compañera, pero ahora los humanos también lo saben."

Se apartó y abrió la nevera.

"Voy a hacerte un sándwich."

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Sasuke cerró de golpe la nevera. Él gruñó mientras la sobrepasaba.

"No te desanimes."

Volvió la cabeza y le observó mientras desbloqueaba la puerta y la abría de golpe. Dos hembras estaban allí. Abrió más la puerta y entraron, llevando grandes bolsas.

"Trajimos pasteles, galletas y un pollo frito. Escuchamos lo que estaba pasando y pensé que estarías hambrienta para la cena." La alta hembra le sonrió a Sakura. "Soy Itamar y ésta es Naori. Bienvenida a Homeland."

Sasuke recogió la comida de ellas y la puso sobre la mesa de café.

"Gracias."

"De nada."

La hembra que tenía el pelo rizado negro, muy bonito. Se asomó hacia Sakura.

"Pobrecita. Pondremos peso sobre ti realmente rápido." Se volvió hacia Sasuke. "Deberías mudarte a la Residencia de las Mujeres. Conseguimos el permiso de las hembras Regalos. Consideran que es más razonable tener una pareja acoplada bajo nuestro techo. Será más fácil para nosotras alimentar a tu hembra si ella está allí, y podremos hacerle compañía mientras estés de turno. Creen que ella debe estar aterrorizada, rodeada de tantos machos."

Sakura casi se rió ante su expresión de asombro. Se deslizó del mostrador y se acercó a las hembras.

"Gracias. Es muy agradable conocerlas. No tengo miedo de estar aquí."

Naori arqueó una ceja.

"¿Acaso el olor no te molesta?"

"¿A que huele?"

La felina sonrió.

"Soy Naori. No tienes nuestra nariz. Lo olvidé. Este edificio huele a una gran cantidad de machos. No es algo malo, pero tú eres la única mujer que vive aquí. Verificamos y Sasuke no ha pedido ser trasladado a las Viviendas de parejas." Le lanzó una mirada curiosa. "¿Por qué no has hecho eso?"

"Um. No había pensado en ello. Debería."

"No. Estamos bien aquí." Sakura se apoyó en su costado. "Esta es nuestra casa. Me gusta estar rodeada de machos. Me siento a salvo."

Itamar le sonrió.

"También estarías a salvo en la Residencia de Mujeres. Sasuke trabaja turnos, y va a tener que dejarte sola mientras esté de guardia. ¿No te gustaría salir con nosotras cuando se haya ido? Podemos enseñarte cómo cocinar y usar todo lo que hay dentro de tu hogar." Bajó la voz. "Hacer eso del aspirador. Es esa máquina temible que limpia el suelo y succiona todo. Es ruidosa y hay que vigilarla de cerca. Esto intenta chupar las cosas que tú no quieres y entonces tienes que luchar con ello para conseguir tus camisetas de regreso."

Naori se rió.

"Te dije que recogieras tu ropa antes de pasar el aspirador."

Naori rodó sus ojos y sonrió hacia Sakura.

"Todos tuvimos un momento difícil cuando fuimos liberados en primer lugar, pero nosotras te ayudaremos a ajustarte. Somos tu familia."

Sakura se emocionó.

"Gracias."

Itamar miró a Sasuke.

"Considera la posibilidad de trasladarte a la Residencia de Mujeres. Probablemente es mejor si no solicitas la vivienda de parejas. La mayoría de los machos que transfieren a hogares individuales lo hacen con humanas. Tu Sakura no sabe cómo cocinar o cómo usar los aparatos. Necesita ayuda para aprender, y sin ánimo de ofender, pero los hombres se quejan demasiado cuando les enseñas... y aprenden. Tendría más diversión siendo enseñada por las hembras."

"Lo pensare. Gracias."

Naori vaciló, su mirada en Sasuke.

"Me alegro de que estés haciendo lo mejor. Estaba preocupada, pero ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan molesto. Se feliz."

Ambas hembras se fueron y Sasuke cerró la puerta con llave. Él parecía un poco triste cuando la miró fijamente.

"¿Quieres que nos mudemos para estar con las mujeres?"

"Tú no deseas mudarte a la Residencia de Mujeres, ¿verdad?"

"Querría, si tú lo deseas."

"Me gusta tu casa."

"Nuestra casa."

"Puedo visitar a las hembras cuando tengas que trabajar."

El alivio en su rostro era casi cómico, pero se las arregló para no reírse. Esto ayudó a tomar una decisión.

"No quiero mudarme."

Él sonrió abiertamente.

"Déjame que te alimente."

Corrió a la cocina para conseguir los platos. Sakura ayudó sentándose en el sofá y eliminando los envases de las bolsas. Le habían traído un pastel, galletas y un montón de pollo frito. También había guarniciones. Sasuke se instaló junto a ella y sonrió.

"Nunca vimos el resto de la película. Encontraré donde lo dejamos y la pondré de nuevo."

"Me gustaría eso."

"Solo asegúrate de comer mucho."

"Lo haré."

Deseaba que se detuviera de estar viéndola como demasiado delgada y frágil.

...


	24. C22 * Sakura, mi todo!

...

Sakura se despertó y sonrió. Yacía sobre el pecho de Sasuke. La pantalla azul de la televisión proporcionaba luz suficiente para que pudiera estudiar sus rasgos mientras dormía. Su expresión pacífica hacía juego con su estado de ánimo. Tenía los brazos ligeramente envueltos alrededor de su cintura para evitar que se cayera de encima.

Habían terminado su película y la cena, después había retirado el resto de la comida. Habían visto una segunda película y estaban a medio camino a través de una tercera cuando debía de haberse quedado dormida. Se había extendido y tiró de ella encima de él para sostenerla en esa posición.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, y no trató de detenerlas. Su cachorro estaba con ella, vivo y bien. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero ya no temía despertar dentro de su habitación en el manicomio. No era un sueño inducido por fármacos. Él estaba realmente con ella, y tenían un futuro juntos.

Ella apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y se limitó a escuchar su corazón debajo de su oreja. Se habían perdido un montón de tiempo, pero todos los días serían preciosos partir de ese momento. Parte de ella estuvo tentada de despertarle y conducirle hasta el dormitorio. Parecía demasiado apacible, sin embargo. Solo yació allí y disfrutó de aquella cercanía.

Un ligero ruido venía del pasillo. El cuerpo bajo el suyo se tensó y Sasuke bloqueó sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de ella mientras trataba de incorporarse. Ella levantó la cabeza.

"Tranquilo."

"Escuché algo."

Una puerta se cerró por el pasillo.

"Es solo uno de tus vecinos."

Miró a su alrededor, pero pareció aceptar eso.

"Seguridad está cambiando turnos ahora."

"¿Siempre te pones nervioso en cada sonido?"

Él la miró a los ojos.

"No."

"Estás preocupado por mí. No voy a dejarte."

"Sigo pensando en cómo los humanos podrían querer alejarte de mí."

"Tenten juró que no pueden entrar en Homeland para llevarme y la ONE nunca me entregará. No soy una criminal. Soy una superviviente, y realmente no soy una de ellos. Los humanos van a entender todo eso una vez que sepan lo que hicieron conmigo y por qué maté a Tsunade."

"Simplemente no confío en ellos para ser razonables."

"Tenten no está preocupada. ¿Lo estaban los machos con los que hablaste tú?"

Se sentó, desplazándola en su regazo.

"No. Me aseguraron que esto se resolverá rápidamente."

"¿Ves?" Le sonrió. "Soy toda tuya y nadie nos va a distanciar el uno del otro nunca más. Estás atrapado conmigo."

Deslizó un brazo debajo de la parte posterior de sus rodillas, su otro brazo enganchándose alrededor de su espalda. Se levantó.

"Mi mente sabe eso, pero todavía me siento incómodo."

"Entiendo."

Lo entendía. Ellos estando juntos de nuevo parecía casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad. La llevó al dormitorio y encendió la luz, llevándola a la cama.

"Vuelvo enseguida."

Ella lo vió entrar en el cuarto de baño y cerrar la puerta. Esto le dio tiempo suficiente para despojarse de la ropa que llevaba. Acababa de subirse a la cama cuando regresó. Ella le sonrió cuando él gruñó suavemente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿No vamos de nuevo a dormir?"

"Estás desnuda."

"No quiero tener nada entre nosotros. Quítate la ropa."

"Es una mala idea."

"Ya comí y dormí." Le sonrió. "Consigue la caja."

Se esperaba algún argumento, una especie de resistencia, pero él la sorprendió. Cogió la caja de la mesita de noche, la abrió, y puso una tira de condones en la esquina de la cama. Se quitó la ropa y ella se mordió el labio, disfrutando de cada rincón de su cuerpo mientras se lo revelaba.

"Me gustaría que pudiéramos permanecer desnudos. Me encanta mirarte."

"Podemos, dentro de nuestra casa."

Él puso una rodilla sobre la cama, se inclinó y apoyó los brazos cerca de ella.

"Acuéstate sobre tu espalda y pon los pies hacia mí."

Ella siguió sus órdenes. Él sonrió y le encantó verlo feliz.

"Pon tus talones contra cada lado de mis hombros."

No estaba segura de por qué quería que hiciera eso, pero no lo dudó. Eso significaba que sus piernas estaban casi directamente hacia arriba en el aire ya que él estaba muy cerca de ella. La sorprendió cuando abrió sus brazos y bajó la parte superior de su cuerpo. Sus talones terminaron en la espalda en lugar de descansar contra sus hombros. Agarró sus muslos internos y los empujó apartándolos. Ella lo miró fijamente, no le preocupa que quisiera echar un vistazo a su sexo. A ella también le encantaba examinarle a él.

"¿Sabes lo que voy a hacerte?"

"Mirarme. Está bien."

Se humedeció los labios.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te hice con mi mano? Voy a hacer eso con mi boca. Se sentirá muy bien. Déjame escuchar que lo disfrutas, Sakura. Eres un poco diferente de las Especies así que quiero asegurarme de que estoy haciendo lo correcto para ti."

Parecía un poco sorprendente, pero estaba dispuesta a permitir que su cachorro le hiciera cualquier cosa a ella.

"¿Estás seguro acerca de esto?"

Él se rió entre dientes.

"Sí."

La extendió más abierta, agarrando sus muslos con más fuerza.

"Quiero saborearte."

Ella asintió.

"Cualquier cosa."

"Agradezco que confíes en mí."

"Sé que puedo."

"¿Lista?"

"Sí."

Ella trató de relajarse cuando él inclinó la cabeza más abajo y su cálido aliento le abanicó íntimamente. Cuando su lengua la tocó se sacudió, pero solo fue por la sorpresa. Él dudó y la lamió de nuevo, su lengua caliente y húmeda. Utilizando solo la punta para aplicar un poco de presión, se centró en una parte.

Le cortó la respiración. Se sentía extraño, pero bueno. Usó sus labios, y ella arañó la cama. Eso se sintió muy bien. Era un dulce placer. Se puso un poco más agresivo y Sakura gimió.

"¡Oh!"

Sasuke gruñó y tuvo que fijar los muslos de Sakura contra la cama cuando ella trató de mover sus caderas lejos de su boca. Sus gemidos le animaron y le aseguraron que disfrutaba del sexo oral. Le encantaba el sabor de ella, y como se endurecía el pequeño brote con el que jugaba. Su polla podría verse reflejada. Ella era adictiva para él.

Quería utilizar sus dedos para follarla mientras lamía su clítoris, pero ella seguía tratando de zafarse. Estaba cerca de correrse. Abrió los ojos, mirando hacia ella. La visión de ella agarrando sus propios pechos, amasándolos, le hizo gruñir. Esto la envió por encima del borde y ella llegó fuerte a su clímax.

Sacó su boca mientras ella jadeaba, su cuerpo relajándose. Era difícil rasgar uno de los paquetes abierto y conseguir un condón. Odiaba aquellas cosas, pero su seguridad era lo primero. Arrancó un pequeño agujero en él con la uña, en su prisa para ajustarlo en la cabeza de su pene. Lo tiró a un lado y abrió uno nuevo.

-Reduce la velocidad. Se exigió mentalmente.

El confinamiento del condón se sentía poco natural, pero no podía arriesgarse a que Sakura quedara embarazada. Se levantó y arrastró su cuerpo, asegurándose de que le evitaba su peso de encima. Ella le sonrió, pareciendo sexy y saciada.

"Eres tan bella."

"Como lo eres tú."

Ella se alzó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Miró hacia abajo, casi sintiendo culpa por querer estar dentro de ella. Simplemente debería ir al baño y manejar sus propias necesidades. Sakura pareció leer su mente, sin embargo, cuando él la miró de nuevo. Ella levantó las piernas y las envolvió alrededor de su cintura. Las apretó, tratando de tirar de su mitad inferior contra la de ella.

"No tenemos que hacerlo. Esto fue por complacerte a ti."

Se mordió el labio y ajustó sus piernas, cavando sus talones en las nalgas de su culo.

"Te quiero dentro de mí. Me gusta cuando somos uno."

Esa fue una manera perfecta para exponerlo. Él descendió y ajustó las caderas hasta que su polla rozó la uve de su sexo. Encontró el lugar correcto y empujó, entrando en ella lentamente. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, la sensación era demasiado intensa para hacer otra cosa que disfrutar de lo bueno que era montar a su hembra.

Sakura rastrilló sus uñas sobre su piel, a lo largo de la espalda, lo que le hizo gruñir. Se hundió en ella más profundamente, amando la manera en que su cuerpo le retenía, le ajustaba. Sus labios rozaron su garganta y ella gimió.

"Mi cachorro. Te amo tanto."

Se obligó a abrir los ojos para mirar hacia ella. No le importaba que ella lo llamara así. Una vez había sido una fuente de dolor, pero ahora, una vez más, era el término cariñoso que siempre había sido.

"Mi humana carita-divertida."

Ella se rió entre dientes.

"Te encanta mi pequeña nariz, y que no pueda herir con mis dientes planos."

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Cierto."

Movió los brazos desde sus hombros para abrazarlo alrededor de sus costillas. Sus uñas arañaron por su espalda, todo el camino hasta la curva de su culo. Él gruñó, conduciendo su polla en ella más profundo.

Sakura gimió en respuesta. Se movió lentamente, suavemente, tomándose su tiempo. La besó en la garganta, arqueó la espalda y mordió ligeramente su hombro. Usó sus labios, su lengua y sus colmillos para darle placer. Ella finalmente tomó su cara, tirando hacia la suya. Él la besó en los labios, profundizando el beso cuando la abrió para él. Él le enseñó cómo besar. Aprendía rápido y él no pudo contenerse más. Golpeó dentro y fuera de ella, sujetándola en su lugar.

Comprendió que debía seguir siendo suave pero ella le animó con gemidos verbales y palabras entrecortadas. Su coño se apretó con fuerza alrededor de su eje en movimiento y él rompió el beso para apretar los dientes, luchando por no correrse hasta que ella lo hiciera.

Presionó su bajo vientre contra su sexo, asegurándose de frotarse contra su clítoris.

"¡Sí!" Gritó ella, su cuerpo sacudiéndose.

Sasuke cedió al deseo y tuvo la suficiente presencia de ánimo para rodar en sus costados mientras se soltaba de su control. Mantuvo cercana a su Sakura, su cuerpo temblando y sacudiéndose por las secuelas del derrame de su semen en el condón. Ella acarició la cara contra su pecho y sonrió mientras se reía entre dientes.

"Me encanta el sexo."

"A mí también. ¿Estoy haciéndote daño? Estoy encerrado dentro de ti por la inflamación que ocurre en la base de mi eje. Ya te hablé acerca de eso."

"Se siente increíble, y no hay dolor. El sexo es tan bueno porque es sobre nosotros teniéndonos juntos, ¿no?"

Él le acarició su espalda.

"Sí."

Ella se quedó en silencio en sus brazos y se ladeó lo suficiente para mirarla. Mantuvo la barbilla hacia abajo por lo que deslizó su mano por debajo de ella, inclinándola hacia arriba. Había una mirada en sus ojos que no le gustaba.

"¿Qué es?"

"Nada."

Ella apartó la mirada.

"No hagas eso. No nos mentimos el uno al otro. ¿Te lastimé?"

"No. No es eso. Solo estaba pensando en algo, pero no quiero molestarte. Creo que podría."

"Puedes hablar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa."

"No de esto."

Él suavemente rodó sobre su espalda cuando la hinchazón retrocedió y se levantó.

"Tengo que tirar esto lejos. Vuelvo enseguida."

Odiaba retirarse de su cuerpo, pero había tomado la clase acerca de los condones. Habían mostrado a los machos cómo ponerse uno, y que era necesario quitarlo y tirarlo a la basura antes de que sus pollas se suavizaran o podría deslizarse, anulando el propósito de llevar uno, en primer lugar.

Lo tiró a la papelera del baño y se lavó rápidamente las manos antes de regresar a Sakura. Se tumbó desparramado junto a ella, sobre su costado, y la miró a los ojos.

"Algo está en tu mente. Háblame. No debemos tener secretos."

Se mordió el labio.

"Sakura." Le gruñó. "Habla. Algo te molesta. Compártelo conmigo y vamos a afrontarlo."

"Estaba pensando en lo bueno que es el sexo entre nosotros. Me pregunté si era de esa manera entre tú y otras hembras." Hizo una pausa, estudiando sus ojos. "No disfruté del sexo la única vez que lo tuve con ese felino. ¿Estás enfadado de que estuviera pensando en eso?"

"No."

"Te retienes mucho de mí, siendo protector. Yo no tengo la experiencia que otras hembras tienen. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?"

"No."

"Solo tengo una mala experiencia para comparar con lo que hacemos juntos. Tú debes tener muchos buenos recuerdos. No tengo experiencia con el sexo como las hembras que debes haber conocido. Me gustó el beso, pero fue mi primer beso. ¿Hice lo correcto? ¿Desearías que supiera más?"

Eso le causó frustración. No iba dirigida a ella. Debía calmarse antes de volver a mirarla. Lamentó que sus emociones hubieran salido a la superficie tan pronto como vió las lágrimas en sus ojos. De alguna manera la había herido.

"Compartimos amor y eso logra que todo lo que hacemos sea especial. Me gusta eso de poder ser el primero en mostrarte como besar, y lo que se siente al poner mi lengua contra ti. Es como debería haber sido."

"¿No estás diciendo esto para hacerme sentir mejor?"

"Siento más por ti de lo que siento por nadie, ni nunca lo haré. Esa es la verdad, Sakura. No hay comparación, y no estoy pensando en nadie excepto en ti cuando nos tocamos. Tú me complaces más. Nunca cuestiones eso. Me gustaría que te olvides de ese felino. Estoy intentando muy duro hacer eso mismo."

"Puedo hacer eso."

"No hay necesidad de que te preocupes por otras hembras, o de si me complaces." Le acarició la mejilla. "Me gustaría poder cambiar el pasado, pero ya está hecho. Tú eres mi todo, Sakura. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber y recordar."

"Es una locura tener celos, ¿verdad?"

"Lo entiendo. Quiero matar a aquel felino. Estoy ajustándome a eso, o de lo contrario me gustaría pedirte que mires las fotos de todos los machos felinos que fueron liberados de Mercile para ver si ese macho sigue vivo."

"¿Pensaste hacer eso?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Él no tenía otra opción, tampoco tú la tuviste. El lado razonable de mí lo sabe. Me salvaste la vida. Nunca quiero saber si él está vivo y sobreviviendo. Estaría muy tentado a matarlo de todas formas, solo por mis celos."

"Eres todo lo que siempre he querido."

"Así es como me siento también, Sakura."

"Dejaré de preocuparme entonces."

"Bien. Eres mi compañera, eres mi hembra y eres mi todo."

...


	25. C23 * Mi suerte de tenerte

...

Sasuke se apoyó en el mostrador, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sonriendo abiertamente. Sakura parecía feliz mientras las tres hembras le enseñaban como cocinar un bistec en una sartén de hierro fundido. Naori, Itamar y Natsu habían llegado a la Residencia de los Hombres y asumieron el control de su cocina. Se quedó fuera de su camino, pero se mantuvo cerca.

"La sartén está muy caliente." Advirtió Itamar. "Usa el guante al tocar el mango."

Naori asintió.

"Me quemé al menos media docena de veces porque me olvidaba de eso."

"Y yo traté tus lesiones cada vez." Se rió Natsu entre dientes.

Un movimiento en el borde de su visión le hizo volver la cabeza. Shisui le sonrió y se apoyó en el mostrador junto a él.

"Tu hembra se ve mucho más saludable. Tiene más color en su piel."

"Lo tiene."

"Las hembras están ansiosas por ayudarla. Han comenzado una campaña para que nosotros te hablemos de mudarte a la Residencia de Mujeres de modo que tengan un acceso más fácil a tu Sakura. Han jurado asumir el control de nuestra Residencia, si no lo haces."

Esa noticia le hizo fruncir el ceño. Shisui se rió suavemente, manteniendo la voz baja.

"No te preocupes. Nos gusta que ellas estén invadiendo nuestro espacio. Nadie te va a pedir que te mudes. Deberías haber visto todos los machos que se ofrecieron voluntariamente para limpiar esta mañana temprano, una vez que corrió la voz de que planeaban utilizar nuestra cocina hoy. Había dos docenas de nosotros aquí abajo."

"¿Tú también?"

"¿Quién no quiere impresionar a nuestras hembras? También somos competitivos. Queríamos que nuestros espacios de vida puedan estar más limpios que el de ellas. Siempre nos bromean sobre todas las hormonas masculinas que huelen cuando vienen aquí."

"Siento todos los problemas extra que todo el mundo tiene que pasar."

"No lo hagas. Fue divertido. Las hembras también planean enseñar a los suyos cómo utilizar aparatos de limpieza del hogar. Espera una pequeña multitud para eso. Los rumores dicen que algunas de ellas tienen miedo de las aspiradoras. Estamos apostando con esas tareas domésticas, acerca de si eso es cierto o no, y quién tiene ese miedo."

Sasuke se echó a reír.

"Ya veo. ¿Qué tarea debes realizar tú?"

"Es mi turno para limpiar el cuarto de baño de la planta principal la mañana del miércoles. Aposté con Naruto que ellas esconderían sus miedos, si existen, de tu hembra. Él piensa que no serán capaces de hacerlo. Tendrá que limpiar el baño si no me equivoco, y yo obtendré hacerme cargo de su tarea de sacar las malas hierbas alrededor del edificio el jueves."

"¿Qué pasa si él tiene razón?"

"Tengo que limpiar el baño de nuevo la próxima semana, cuando es su turno el lunes, y él tendrá que desempolvar la biblioteca para mí el martes."

"Se supone que debo fregar el suelo de la cocina mañana."

"Es una buena cosa que solo tengamos asignada una tarea inferior a la semana."

"Hay muchos de nosotros. Probablemente las hembras tienen más tareas."

"Eso es probablemente por lo qué quieren que te mudes con tu hembra a su Residencia." Shisui sonrió. "Puedo adivinar quién terminaría moviendo todos los muebles y aspirando por debajo." Señaló a Sasuke. "Tú."

"No estoy pensando en mudarme a la Residencia de Mujeres. Sakura quiere quedarse aquí."

"¿Está cómoda viviendo con todos los machos a su alrededor?"

"Sí."

"Bien."

Sasuke tenía algo en su mente y lo compartió con su amigo. "¿Está aceptándola todo el mundo?"

Shisui sostuvo la mirada.

"¿Porque es humana? ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?"

"Sí."

"Piensan en ella como una Especie. Se crió en Mercile. Ellos la respetan, Sasuke. Su historia ha sido contada a todos."

Shisui volvió la cabeza, mirando a Sakura.

"Es como un Regalo de tamaño, pero tiene el valor de una de nuestras hembras fuertes. Se escapó de su cautiverio por su cuenta y mató para ganar su libertad. Luego caminó hasta la puerta principal sin miedo y exigió acceso. Es una hembra increíble."

"Lo es. Solo estoy preocupado que podría haber algunos problemas con ella viviendo en la Residencia. Algunos de nuestros machos no confían en los humanos. Se supone que debo volver al servicio mañana y soy reacio a dejarla en nuestra casa. Tengo la intención de llevarla con las hembras."

"Deja de preocuparte. Podía correr alrededor de la Residencia sin ti a su lado y no encontrar ningún problema. A los machos les encantaría."

Sasuke gruñó bajo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Relájate. Ellos saben que es tu compañera. Todo el mundo siente curiosidad acerca de ella, y Naruto tiene una boca grande. Les dijo lo valiente que es, y les gustaría hablar con ella. Eso es todo. Nadie está acostumbrado a tener una hembra menuda, que se parece a un Regalo, pasando cerca de ellos sin ser tímida y temerosa. Se sienten protectores con ella y desean ayudarla a que se acostumbre a la libertad."

Se relajó.

"Entiendo."

"Hablando de eso, algunos de los machos han querido acercarse a ti con una lista que pusieron juntos."

"¿Qué tipo de lista?"

"Quieren hacer turnos para ayudarte a alimentar a tu mujer. Todo el mundo sabe que no sobresaliste en la cocina cuando estábamos aprendiendo, y admitiste esto haciendo que uno de ellos cocinara para los dos. Un grupo de ellos desea ofrecerse para brindaros las comidas por un tiempo. Las hembras se han ofrecido también. Sé que ayer por la noche ellas solventaron vuestra cena." Shisui sacudió la cabeza. "Eres un cabrón con suerte. Nadie quiere ofrecerme comidas a mí. Acepta esa ayuda."

"Lo haré, por Sakura."

"Algunos de ellos se han ofrecido a enseñarte cómo hacerle cualquier cosa que le guste."

"Estaré al tanto."

"Bien. Anímalos en esto. Esa hembra tiene que subir de peso. Me dan ganas de golpear a quien estuvo a punto de matarla de hambre donde fue retenida."

"Lo sé. Yo siento lo mismo."

Shisui bajó la voz aún más.

"¿Cómo estás manejando el tenerla de vuelta en tu vida ahora?"

"Estoy agradecido. Me sorprendió cuando comprendí que había sobrevivido. No sabía cómo procesarlo."

"No te culpo. Tienes suerte, Sasuke. La tienes de vuelta."

Estudió a Shisui.

"¿Perdiste a alguien en Mercile?"

El macho se negó a mirarlo a los ojos, moviendo su cuerpo en su lugar.

"Me apegué a una de nuestras hembras que trajeron para mí un par de veces para experimentos de reproducción."

"¿Una de las que sobrevivieron?"

Sacudió la cabeza.

"No."

"Lo siento."

Shisui se encogió de hombros.

"No todos nosotros salimos. Probablemente hubiera rechazado unirnos a largo plazo. Ella era un primate y tenía miedo de mí. Estuve trabajando para ganar su confianza, pero luego fuimos liberados. Busqué por ella, pero..." negó con la cabeza. "Yo incluso revisé los otros lugares donde nos llevaron mientras que los seres humanos estaban tratando de averiguar qué hacer con nosotros, y dándonos asesoramiento. Ella no sobrevivió. Me permitieron ver algunos de los cuerpos que se recuperaron, y estaba entre ellos."

Sasuke se sintió mal por el macho.

"Siento tu pérdida."

"No estábamos enlazados, como lo estás con tu hembra. Simplemente sentí algo por ella. Me dolió su pérdida pero así es como es. Aprecia a tu Sakura."

"Lo hago."

Shisui lo miró y sonrió.

"Me voy en una semana para volver a Reserva. Espero con interés eso. Me gusta trabajar con los residentes de la Zona Salvaje y los animales rescatados."

"Pensé en llevar a Sakura allí, pero Karin dijo que debería mantenerla aquí por un tiempo."

"Estará más segura aquí en Homeland. Llevamos a cabo una conferencia telefónica ayer sobre los problemas que estamos enfrentando en Reserva a medida que ampliamos nuestros muros. La seguridad no es tan fuerte como podría ser. Estamos dejando los muros originales hasta que los más nuevos se puedan construir, pero hemos tenido humanos infiltrándose en algunas de las áreas que hemos comprado. Un grupo de ellos ha estado acosando a nuestros vecinos humanos."

"¿Por qué?"

"Para tratar de obligarlos a venderles sus propiedades a ellos en vez de nosotros. Dejamos a los propietarios en paz si no quieren vender. No puede decirse lo mismo de ese grupo. El sheriff y diputados locales están ayudando, pero estamos demasiado repartidos."

"¿Se puede enviar a algunos de nuestros miembros del equipo de trabajo allí?"

"Ellos ya están sobrepasados aquí con las puertas y las rondas por los muros, ya que muchos de nuestros machos se necesitan en Reserva. Estaré agradecido cuando todos los muros están arriba y estemos seguros de nuevo. Voy a conseguir que más de los residentes de la Zona Salvaje participen en la protección de nuestras fronteras. Estaré a cargo de ellos."

"¿Estaban cansados de recibir órdenes de Suigetsu? Él no es el macho más amable."

Shisui se rió entre dientes.

"No, no lo es. Un residente de la Zona Salvaje ya se mudó al hotel para evitarlo. Estaban enfrentados."

"¿Azuma? Él es un macho tranquilo."

"No. El otro macho. Akira se interesó por Karin y su cachorro."

Esto alarmó a Sasuke. Karin era su amiga, como lo era Suigetsu. Él también protegería su cachorro. Era su ahijado. Karin dijo que significaba que si algo le pasara a ella y a su compañero, esperaba que él criara al muchacho como su propio hijo. Él tomó esa responsabilidad con gran honor. "¿Interés instintivo?"

"No, según Akira. Él no quiere sacar al cachorro y reclamar a la hembra de Suigetsu como propia. Esto no es una cosa de orgullo. No es más que curiosidad sobre ellos, pero Suigetsu no estaba soportando nada de eso. Lucharon un par de veces, y eso hizo a Suigetsu territorial. Él no está permitiendo a Karin o a su cachorro desaparecer de su vista. El traslado de Akira le ayudó a calmarse un poco, pero me pidió que me encargará de los residentes de la Zona Salvaje por un tiempo."

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Tu prioridad está justo ahí." Shisui miró hacia Sakura. "Estaremos bien."

"Hazme saber si me necesitas. Pasé un poco de tiempo con los residentes de la Zona Salvaje. Suigetsu no me ve como una amenaza, sin importar cómo de agitado pueda estar."

"Lo haré, pero creo que puedo manejarlo."

...


	26. C24 * Comida, sueño y entonces sexo

...

Sasuke se centró en su compañera. Ella se reía de algo que una de las hembras dijo. Sonrió, disfrutando de verla divertirse. Shisui se alejó y salió de la cocina.

Sakura lanzó una mirada a Sasuke. Él permanecía cerca, asegurándose de que ella estaba feliz y segura. Natsu rebanaba la carne y Naori freía tortillas para tacos. Itamar cortaba cebolla en rodajas.

"No me gusta esto." Resopló la hembra. "Traen lágrimas a los ojos y hacen que tu nariz se contraiga, pero saben bien."

Sakura se inclinó y olfateó un par de veces. Se echó hacia atrás, cuando eso quemó la nariz.

"Es horrible." Se rió Itamar. "Tus ojos lloran ahora."

Ella levantó la mano y se limpió la humedad. Percibió a su compañero detrás de ella inmediatamente. Sus manos se curvaron alrededor de sus caderas.

"¿Estás molesta?"

"Estoy bien."

"Es la cebolla, Sasuke." Se rió Itamar. "No estamos haciéndola llorar. Coge un cuchillo y corta aguacates en dados. Así podrías ayudar ya que estás colgando alrededor."

"No quiero interferir."

Soltó a Sakura y retrocedió. Natsu resopló.

"Justo como un macho. Es probable que no puedas identificar lo que es un aguacate."

Sakura la miró.

"Yo tampoco lo sé. ¿Es esa cosa como una bola roja?"

"Eso es un tomate." Sasuke señaló una cosa ovalada verde. "Creo que es eso."

"Estoy impresionada."

Naori apagó el fuego bajo el aceite.

"Tienes la oportunidad de comer con nosotras por ese acierto. Agarra platos. Sabes dónde están esos, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto."

Sasuke giró, se dirigió a un armario, y lo abrió de un tirón.

"Están aquí."

"Ahí es donde guardamos los nuestros también."

Natsu trajo un plato de carne en rodajas a la isla de la cocina.

"Ambas cocinas principales de las Residencias parecen estar configuradas de la misma manera."

"¿Qué puedo hacer yo?"

Sakura echó un vistazo a las hembras.

"Estás aprendiendo. No te quemaste friendo los filetes."

Natsu disparó una sonrisa burlona hacia Naori.

"Así que estás muy por delante de algunos de nosotros."

"Se me olvidó." Silbó Naori. "No todas las sartenes tienen asas calientes. Las de color azul en mi apartamento no queman mi mano."

"No son sartenes de hierro fundido y nuestras sartenes personales tienen asas de protección." Natsu tomó los platos de Sasuke. "Siéntense. Voy a desmenuzar el resto de esto."

Se sentó y Sakura se sentó junto a él. Las hembras entregaron un plato a cada uno, con dos tacos que estaban llenos de verduras y carne.

Ella lo olfateó, no muy segura acerca de esos pedazos de cebolla que podía ver en la parte superior.

"Pruébalo." La instó Sasuke.

Él se acercó más y le mostró cómo sostener uno mientras tomaba un bocado.

"Mmmmm."

Ella sonrió y le imitó, tomando un bocado. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando. Tragó saliva y miró fijamente a su macho.

"Está bueno."

Se encaró a las hembras, todas ellas observándola.

"Creo que puedo hacer tacos. Me gustan."

Las hembras consiguieron sus propios platos de tacos, y se sentaron en el otro lado de la isla. Natsu se revolvió de pronto alrededor en su taburete y gruñó. Fue un sonido aterrador. Sorprendió a Sakura y dejó caer su taco en su plato. Sasuke se inclinó más cerca, poniendo su brazo alrededor de ella.

Un macho felino retrocedió, levantando las manos, su mirada bloqueada con Natsu.

"¿Qué?"

"Tocas nuestra comida y te patearé el culo."

El felino le sacó el labio inferior, haciendo un mohín.

"Huele muy bueno. Vamos, Natsu. ¿Solo uno?"

"No."

"¿Cómo es que él consigue comer?"

El macho fulminó con la mirada a Sasuke.

"Él es su compañero y ella nos ayudó a cocinar. Deberías haberte dirigido aquí si querías comer, en lugar de acechar alrededor desde la sala de estar observándonos."

Natsu se volvió, encorvándose sobre su comida.

"Trata de pillar uno solo y te morderé."

El felino se acercó más, pero no hizo un movimiento hacia su comida. En su lugar, se inclinó y susurró cerca de su oído.

"Me gustaría que me mordieras."

Ella gruñó de nuevo y torció la cabeza.

"Apártate. No estoy jugando contigo." Suspiró y miró a Sakura. "Machos. Todo lo que piensan es en comida y sexo."

Naori levantó un taco de su plato y lo tendió hacia el macho.

"Aquí."

El macho se alejó de Natsu y sonrió, acercándose a Naori.

"Gracias."

Naori se encogió de hombros.

"No puedo soportar ver a alguien mendigar comida. Es lastimero."

Tomó el taco y puso mala cara de nuevo.

"Ahora me voy a sentir culpable si me como esto."

"Lo superarás." se rió Naori. "Tómalo antes de que cambie de opinión."

Rápidamente, se lo comió.

"Ahora te lo debo." Ronroneó suavemente. "¿Quieres ir a mi habitación, para que pueda mostrarte mi agradecimiento? Todavía tengo hambre."

Naori asintió.

"Dame dos minutos para terminar esto."

Sostuvo otro taco más hacia el macho.

"Para que tengas fuerza. La vas a necesitar. Estoy llena de energía hoy, y tú puedes ayudarme a sacarla fuera."

Él lo tomó con entusiasmo. Itamar rodó los ojos y golpeó el brazo de Natsu con el hombro.

"Veo por qué elegiste un humano."

Natsu se mantuvo en silencio, comiendo. Naori terminó su comida y se levantó.

"Los veré más tarde." Abandonó su plato sucio en el fregadero. "Adiós, Sakura."

Sakura les observó a ella y al macho alejarse juntos y miró a Sasuke, arqueando las cejas.

"Van a compartir sexo." Susurró él.

"Oh. ¿Son pareja?"

"No." Natsu puso la comida abajo. "Nuestras hembras comparten sexo con machos. Es una cosa casual. ¿Lo entiendes?"

No lo entendía, y sacudió la cabeza.

"La mayoría de nosotras no quiere estar con un solo macho. Nos gusta nuestra libertad." Itamar se encogió de hombros. "Es difícil elegir solo uno, así que ¿por qué molestarse? Además, se vuelven como muy territoriales." Sacudió la barbilla hacia Sasuke. "Él está casi pegado a tu costado. ¿Ves? Eso me molestaría. ¿Te molesta a ti?"

"No."

"Le ama." Anunció Natsu. "Probablemente es reconfortante para ella que él se preocupe tan profundamente que quiera estar con ella tanto como sea posible." Terminó de comer. "Necesito irme. Se supone que tengo que trabajar. Fue bueno pasar tiempo contigo, Sakura." Miró a Itamar. "¿Quieres que te ayude con los platos antes de irme?"

"No. Tengo esto. Es mi día libre."

Natsu salió y ellas terminaron el almuerzo. Sasuke se levantó.

"Voy a fregar los platos. Es lo menos que puedo hacer."

"Gracias." Itamar sonrió. "Vamos a llevaros la cena de esta noche a las seis. Nos vemos luego."

"Son muy amables conmigo."

Sakura apreciaba realmente eso.

"¿Puedes enseñarme cómo cargar el lavavajillas?"

"Luego. Pareces un poco cansada. ¿Por qué no te vas a nuestra casa y estaré allí en pocos minutos? ¿Puedes encontrar el camino?"

"Sí, pero quiero ayudar."

"Descanso."

Extendió la mano y pasó los dedos por su mejilla.

"Comida, sueño y entonces sexo. ¿Recuerdas?"

Ella se echó a reír.

"Ah. Ahora entiendo."

"Ve a acostarte. Estaré ahí pronto. Esto no tomará mucho tiempo."

Ella lo dejó y tomó el ascensor hasta su piso. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Entró y estaba a medio camino hacia el dormitorio cuando alguien llamó. Se dio la vuelta, regresó y la abrió. La conmoción golpeó a través de ella al ver al macho que estaba allí.

"Hola, Sakura."

...


	27. C25 * Eras un cachorrito tan lindo

...

Sakura no podía hablar.

"Esperé hasta que estuvieras sola para acercarme a ti. Me enteré de que apareciste en Homeland y vine de Reserva, esperando que fueras la mujer de la que hablaban."

Sus ojos de gato, muy oscuros, la miraban detenidamente con compasión.

"No puedes estar aquí." Logró susurrar finalmente. "927…digo Sasuke te matará. Él sabe lo que pasó entre nosotros. "

"Konan me dijo que él te atacó por lo que hicimos. Lo siento mucho. Escuché que te mató."

"Eso fue mentira. El Doctor K me llevó y me tuvo encerrada en otro lugar. Tienes que irte. Me alegro de que hayas sobrevivido, pero no puedo verte. Eso le molestaría."

El macho parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

"Quería disculparme. Traté de no hacerte daño. Yo luché y habría dejado que me matasen antes de tocarte si no me hubieras pedido hacerlo. Me he arrepentido desde entonces. Debería haberme mantenido diciendo que no."

"Para." Se acercó, miró por el pasillo, y luego miró a su cara. "Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer para sobrevivir. Ese técnico te estaba matando. ¿Crees que no me acuerdo de tu sangre derramándose? Lo hago. Esta hecho. No te disculpes, y déjalo ir. Perdónate a ti mismo. No tengo ningún dolor o rabia hacia ti. Ninguno de los dos tuvimos otra opción. Intentaste no hacerme daño. Te doy las gracias por ello. Ahora debes irte y olvidar el pasado. ¿Por favor? Simplemente le haría daño. Creyó que yo te elegí sobre él."

"Le diré la verdad."

"¡No! Sasuke te va a matar."

"No le culparía."

"¿Por favor? No quiero que mueras, o que él tenga que vivir con otra muerte. Solo tienes que irte y nunca hablar de esto. No pienses en ello de nuevo. Olvídalo. Yo lo hago."

Él vaciló.

"Cualquier cosa que necesites, algo que pueda hacer, contacta conmigo. Tomé el nombre de Indra."

"Lo haré. Por favor, deja que esto se vaya, Indra. Por mí y por tí mismo. Es el pasado. Ve en paz."

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Me alegro de que estés viva."

"Me alegra que hayas sobrevivido, también."

Ella retrocedió y cerró la puerta, con su corazón acelerado. El miedo y el pavor la consumían. ¿Qué pasa si Sasuke corría hacia ese felino que estaba dejando la planta? ¿Qué pasa si Indra decidía confesarle que él era el macho que la había montado tantos años antes? Si eso abría viejas heridas de nuevo, ¿podría eso hacer que estuviera tan enfadado y alterado que decidiera no ser su compañero más? ¿Lo mataría Sasuke y sería encarcelado? Se paseó por la sala de estar sin saber qué hacer. Se debatía entre decirle a Sasuke la verdad o guardar silencio. Unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió y entró Sasuke, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Parecías disfrutar de tu primera clase de cocina."

"Lo hice."

Se calmó y trató de frenar su ritmo cardíaco.

"Debes tomar una siesta."

"¿Vas a acostarte conmigo?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Claro. Sin embargo vas a dormir."

Se acercó a ella.

"Nada más."

Lo amaba con todo su corazón. Lo último que quería era verlo herido o enfadado. Las palabras para decirle quien la había visitado se negaron a formarse.

"Lo sé. Me gustaría ser abrazada por ti."

Su expresión se puso seria.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"Estoy bien. Solo quiero estar cerca de ti."

Él la tomó en sus brazos, la levantó y la llevó al dormitorio.

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte."

Él la puso sobre la cama y se inclinó, quitándose los zapatos y después los de ella. Se tendió a su lado y abrió los brazos.

"Ven aquí."

Se acurrucó dentro de él y apoyó la mejilla en su pecho.

"Se siente perfecto en este momento."

Le besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

"Lo hace. Duerme, Sakura. Descansa un poco."

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en él, en lugar de la injusticia de su pasado. Nunca deberían haber sido separados. Ella culpaba al Doctor K y a Konan por haber sido alejada de su macho.

"¿Sasuke?"

Se estaba haciendo más fácil decir su nombre.

"¿Sí?"

Le acarició con su mano bajando por su espalda, sus dedos jugando con su pelo.

"¿Sabes lo que le pasó a Konan? ¿Fue capturada?"

Su cuerpo se tensó.

"Lo siento. Olvídate de que pregunté."

"No. Está bien. Me llevaron de esa instalación antes de que fuera asaltada. Una vez que fui liberado de donde me mantuvieron cautivo, pregunté acerca de ella y el Doctor K. No fueron capaces de encontrarles, pero yo la identifiqué a partir de fotos que me mostraron de empleados de Mercile conocidos. Murió después de que todo lo que nos hicieron fue lanzado al público. Ella tenía que saber las autoridades vendrían detrás de ella, y tenía familia que sabía que trabajaba allí. La mayoría de los humanos se horrorizaron al saber acerca de nosotros, y lo que se hizo. Ella optó por quitarse la vida en lugar de atenerse a las consecuencias."

Sakura se sintió desgarrada. Había odiado a Konan, pero aún así una pequeña parte de ella se entristeció. Esa Doctora había sido una gran parte de su infancia, incluso si hubiera tenido malas interacciones en su mayoría.

"Me alegro de que no esté libre, pero eso me duele un poco."

Admitió, algo confusa.

"Nos dieron consejería cuando fuimos liberados. Tal vez deberías obtener alguna. Ayudó eso de hablar con el psiquiatra. Algunos de los técnicos y los médicos eran tan malvados que el hecho de saber que ellos murieron de alguna manera, o que están encerrados, es reconfortante. Algunos no fueron tan espantosos, y eso nos hace sentir en conflicto. Se equivocaron por lo que hicieron con nosotros, pero eran todo lo que conocimos, durante mucho tiempo."

Ella asintió.

"Quería que pagasen por lo que hicieron con nosotros."

"La psiquiatra que habló con nosotros lo comparaba con los niños que habían sido criados por padres gravemente abusivos. Yo realmente no estoy de acuerdo con eso ya que nunca nos trataron como si fuéramos humanos en absoluto, pero me aseguró que es normal no sentir un alivio absoluto sobre el descubrimiento de que ellos encontraron finales infelices. Esto demuestra que tenemos compasión, algo que nunca tuvieron con nosotros. Konan hizo sus propias decisiones, Sakura. Ella podría habernos salvado, llamando a la policía humana para decirles lo que estaba pasando, pero no lo hizo. Ayudó a mantenernos prisioneros y nos consideró como sujetos de prueba. Sé que fue amable contigo de vez en cuando, pero había muchas veces que no lo era. Tenía que saber que el Doctor K mató a tu madre, pero le protegió. Le permitió traerte a ese lugar y tratarte como si también fueras un sujeto de prueba. Recuerda eso. Ayuda a aliviar los sentimientos malos que podemos sentir sobre sus destinos."

"Gracias. Estuve completamente llena de rabia durante todos estos años, y lo único que pensaba era en la venganza. Ahora solo quiero ser feliz contigo."

"Yo también quiero eso. Estamos juntos de nuevo y eso es lo que importa. No podían mantenernos separados para siempre."

"Te amo."

"Yo también te amo."

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"Ahora trata de descansar. Tenemos que conseguir ponerte más fuerte y más saludable. Este es nuestro futuro."

Se mordió el labio, todavía incapaz de cerrar su mente hacia abajo.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?"

"Cualquier cosa."

"¿Quieres intentar tener un bebé conmigo?"

Se puso tenso, pero se relajó rápidamente.

"Lo discutiremos en unos pocos meses."

"No estoy diciendo que sea ahora. Solo quiero saber si quieres probar, en algún momento."

"Yo nunca haría nada que te pusiera en riesgo. Eres la cosa más importante para mí"

"Voy a estar mejor y más fuerte. Me gustaría tratar de tener un bebé contigo." Ella abrió los ojos y levantó la barbilla para mirar arriba hacia él. "Tenía miedo cuando me explicaron sobre los experimentos de cría. Temía que, si permitían que estuviéramos juntos, tendríamos un niño y ellos nos lo arrebatarían. Estaba aterrorizada porque sabía que les atacarías para mantenernos juntos y entonces los perdería a los dos." Hizo una pausa. "No nos pueden hacer daño nunca más. ¿Vas a pensar en ello?"

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

"Solamente si la Doctora Ino está segura de que no correrías peligro. No puedo perderte de nuevo. No lo haré."

"Sólo si la Doctora Ino piensa que es seguro." Asintió ella.

"Entonces estaré de acuerdo."

Ella le sonrió.

"¿Te imaginas tener un bebé?"

"Es algo que me asusta."

"¿Por qué?"

"No sabemos nada acerca de cómo cuidar de uno, y ¿qué clase de padres seremos cuando no tuvimos ninguno?"

"Tuve una madre por un tiempo. Me acuerdo de ella besando mis heridas y cantando para mí. Me leía cuentos antes de dormir. Vas a hacer un padre maravilloso, porque te encantará nuestro bebé y garantizarás su seguridad. Sé lo bueno que eres para mí. Aprenderemos y seremos los mejores padres porque estaremos motivados."

Él sonrió.

"Vamos a intentarlo, si somos capaces, un día."

"Bien."

Ella bajó la barbilla, cerrando los ojos.

"Voy a tratar de soñar con eso."

"Va a ser macho y parecerá igual que yo. Nuestra genética alterada es fuerte y continúa en nuestros hijos. Todos los bebés nacidos son casi mini-réplicas de sus padres."

El calor se extendió a través de ella.

"Eras un cachorrito tan lindo."

Él se rió entre dientes.

"Eras una pequeña humana tan graciosa con tu diminuta nariz blandita. Ojalá pudiéramos tener un mini-réplica de ti."

"Genéticamente mejorado es mejor. Nuestro bebé será fuerte y grande como tú. Eres muy guapo."

Le besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

"Entonces, ambos intentaremos soñar con uno."

...


	28. C26 * Entre chicas!

...

Había temido que odiaría quedarse en la Residencia de Mujeres cuando Sasuke tuviera que trabajar. Le había dado un beso de despedida y le hizo jurar que le llamaría si quería irse. Sasuke le había dicho que podía tener a alguien para cubrir su turno, pero ella no quería interferir con sus deberes.

Sakura puso su mano sobre su boca, tratando de sofocar su risa. Las mujeres a su alrededor también trataban de ocultar su diversión.

Algunas rieron abiertamente, unas pocas estaban dobladas de la risa, y dos de los Regalos acababan de ponerse alrededor para evitar que Itamar pudiera ver sus reacciones.

"¡Maldición!"

Itamar apagó la ruidosa máquina y cayó de rodillas, tironeando de la aspiradora y la esquina de la alfombra que había sido succionada por la máquina.

"¡Esto me odia! Pedí que alguien más te mostrara la manera rápida de limpiar los suelos de madera."

Naori negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Te dije que era una mala idea ser perezosa por no querer barrer. Tú eres la que insistió, por lo que tienes que demostrar."

Hime dio la vuelta, sus rasgos enmascarados.

"Deja que te ayude."

Ella cayó de rodillas junto a la Especies más grande y le apartó las manos.

"Tengo los dedos pequeños." Liberó la alfombra. "¿Ves? Tienes que hacer que la rueda gire de esta manera."

"Estas máquinas son peligrosas."

Itamar se sentó y miró a sus dedos de los pies. Ella suspiró.

"Por lo menos no perdí ninguno. Ese es mi miedo."

"Vamos." Bromeó Marce. "No hay cuchillas en esa cosa. Yo estaría más preocupada por el triturador de basura. Eso es un aparato peligroso. Podrías perder una mano."

"Por eso nos vamos atrás y no ponemos nuestras manos cerca de él cuando lo enciende." Elevó Hime. "Los humanos inventan cosas locas."

Kaguya, la pareja humana de Madara, suspiró.

"Te dije para que son los trituradores de basura. Puedes volcar alimentos sin comer de los platos en él y eso mantiene los desagües sin atrancos. Es una invención inteligente."

"Como si no nos comiéramos toda nuestra comida." Resopló Natsu. "Ningún Especies permitiría comida yendo con los desechos." Miró a Sakura. "Eres Especies. Come todos tus alimentos y no tendrás que utilizar las cuchillas de la muerte en tu fregadero."

"¡Vamos!" Se rió Kaguya. "¿Cuchillas de la muerte?"

"Dientes de metal de destrucción de dedos, entonces. ¿Es mejor así?" Natsu se rió. "Vemos esas películas de terror humanas. Acabamos de ver una donde un hombre metió el puño de otro dentro de ese agujero y lo accionó para obligarle a hablar. Sacó un muñón sangriento. Le diría a alguien cualquier cosa para evitar eso."

"Estoy con Natsu." Murmuró Marce. "Dientes de metal de la muerte de dedos. Todas deberíamos empezar a llamarlo así."

"Esas películas no ayudan." Soltó Itamar. "Levanten las manos arriba las que ahora temen a las cortinas de ducha, después de la película de terror que vimos la semana pasada."

Catorce de las dieciséis mujeres presentes levantaron sus manos.

"Las puertas de ducha de vidrio impedirían a algún macho loco apuñalarnos. Las empujaría hacia fuera, le patearía el culo, y usaría su arma contra él."

Kaguya negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió.

"Es una película clásica. El punto de verla es para el entretenimiento." Miró a Sakura. "Tú y yo somos las únicas a quienes les gustan las cortinas de ducha."

"No sé lo que son o por qué temer una." Admitió Sakura. "Por eso no levanté mi mano."

"No son cosas sólidas, como las puertas de las duchas en nuestros apartamentos. Disponen de vidrios de seguridad por lo que serían difíciles de romper, incluso con un cuchillo. ¿Qué había donde te retuvieron?" Le preguntó Hime mientras se levantaba del suelo. "Tenían un puesto abierto donde me duchaba, y antes de eso yo estaba en Mercile. No recuerdo mucho de cuando vivía con mi madre."

Sakura miró a su alrededor. "¿Qué es una cortina de ducha?"

"Es una cubierta de plástico que actúa como un protector para evitar que el agua llegue al suelo, y ofrece privacidad."

Kaguya caminó hacia la cocina.

"Creo que hemos tenido suficiente aprendizaje hoy. Digo que tomemos un descanso. Chicas, no estáis enseñándole a Sakura cosas buenas."

"Sí, lo estamos."

Itamar desconectó el aspirador y luego lo pateó.

"Estas cosas son peligrosas. Recuerda eso. Pídele a tu compañero que lo use él."

"Simplemente ofrécele sexo y hará lo que tú quieras." Le sonrió Marce. "A mí me funciona. Tuve a un macho reorganizando todos los muebles dentro de mi casa la semana pasada. Le dije que me excitaba verle levantar cosas."

Kaguya gimió desde la otra habitación.

"Escuché eso. Estoy fallando como modelo a seguir."

"No permitimos que nuestros machos nos esposen." Le respondió Marce. "¿Deberíamos empezar? Tal vez tú y tu compañero nos podéis mostrar cómo se hace. Podríamos celebrar una clase."

Kaguya regresó de la cocina con un plato de galletas.

"Muy divertido. Siento haber compartido eso con ustedes. Nunca voy a vivir eso de nuevo."

Itamar guiñó un ojo a Sakura y bajó la voz.

"Nos gusta tomarle el pelo. Su macho es muy controlador en el dormitorio y ella lo permite. Si quieres cambiar las cosas dentro de tu hogar simplemente debes decirle a Sasuke que te hace mojar ver sus músculos tensarse, y no quedarás pillada moviendo las cosas pesadas. La mayoría de estas casas se configuran de modo que la cama está contra dos paredes. Significa que solo hay un lado por el que subir o tendrás que arrastrarte hasta el final de la misma. Es mucho mejor desplazarla al centro para que puedas tener tres lados para bajarte."

Marce asintió.

"Es verdad. Algunas de nosotras estamos muy hartas de tener las mismas configuraciones en nuestros hogares. Puse mi cama en lo que era la sala de estar y convertí mi habitación en una biblioteca con estanterías de libros. El sofá y la mesa de centro encajaron allí donde solía estar la cama."

"¿Por qué no usas simplemente la biblioteca de aquí abajo? Tiene un montón de libros."

Hime la escudriñó con curiosidad. Marce vaciló.

"Compré un montón de libros sexy. Algunos de ellos son bastante excitantes. No quiero que todas vosotras sepan cuando los estoy leyendo y que algunas..." lanzó una mirada hacia Itamar "…bromeen conmigo cuando lo haga. Ahora tengo privacidad y puedo ducharme después." Dirigió su atención hacia Sakura. "Cabe esperar que sientas vergüenza a veces, porque todos sabrán cosas si no te duchas. Harán bromas picantes."

"No puedo oler eso." Hime sonrió. "Es bueno no tener una nariz súper-sensible. No quiero saber cuándo compartes sexo con un macho, o cuando estás excitada. Solo desearía que algunas de ustedes fueran más silenciosas cuando tengan machos encima, o por lo menos hacer que muevan las camas más lejos de la pared para que no se estrellen contra ellas." Señaló a Naori. "Eres la peor infractora."

Naori se echó a reír.

"Me gusta un buen revolcón. ¿Qué puedo decir? Mejor menos hablar si la cama se está sacudiendo."

"Tú me lo recordaste, diciendo eso. Pero, ¿no es simplemente grosero conseguir que los machos hagan cosas para ti solo porque estás acostándote con ellos?"

Kaguya parecía disgustada.

"Fantástico. No le digas a nadie que tienes esa frase de mí, ¿de acuerdo? Solo hazme ese favor. Como que me gustaría mantener mi trabajo."

"¿Tu trabajo?"

Sakura tenía curiosidad.

"Yo ayudo fuera, sin embargo, puedo enseñar algunas clases. Parece que también estoy siendo una mala influencia para las mujeres en la Residencia."

Kaguya empujó un plato hacia ella.

"Aquí. Cómete todo esto. No las cociné yo o estarían quemadas. Eso debería poner un par de kilos sobre ti. Madara siempre pregunta cómo fue mi día cuando llego a casa, y quiero decirle que al menos conseguí hacerte devorar unas pocas docenas de galletas con doble chip de chocolate. De lo contrario voy a tener que confesar que, al parecer, he logrado que todo el mundo aquí tenga miedo de algunas cosas de sus casas." Miró a su alrededor. "Esas películas de terror solo se supone que sean para el entretenimiento y ayudar a entender por qué algunos cabrones cometen delitos."

"Tu trabajo está seguro." Itamar se apoyó contra Kaguya. "Nos gustas. Me gusta especialmente cuando te enfadas. He aprendido todo tipo de palabras."

"Joder." Murmuró Kaguya.

"Hijo de puta." Canturreó Itamar.

"Cabrón." Intervino Marce.

"Me encanta este juego." Sonrió Hime. "¡Qué idiota!"

"Basta ya." Declaró Kaguya. "Vamos. Voy a ir arriba y conseguiré a Tammy. Eso hará que me sienta mejor. Sé que muchas de ustedes estan leyendo sus libros. Ella les está enseñando cosas mucho peores."

"No, no vas a molestarla. Está trabajando en el próximo libro."

Anny cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Quiero leerlo y ella prometió dejarme ver cualquier cosa que escriba."

Una de las hembras felinas cruzó la habitación y se paró junto a Anny.

"Somos las lectoras beta de Tammy. Te ataremos y llamaremos a tu compañero para venir a recogerte si intentas interrumpir lo que está haciendo. Va a verte toda atada y deseara compartir sexo contigo. Te encontrarás sobre su hombro y acarreada a casa de inmediato. Tammy piensa que ella podría terminar el libro en algún momento de hoy, así que no lo intentes."

Sakura quedó atónita. Estaban amenazando con atar a Kaguya, pero la hembra no parecía alarmada. Simplemente hizo rodar sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

"Excelente. Tammy obtiene un grupo de guardianas para escribir sobre sexo, pero ¿qué consigo yo? Bromas sobre gustarle a un hombre dominante. Todas son unas chupadoras." Empujó las galletas hacia Sakura de nuevo. "Hazme un favor. Cómete todas y cada una de ellas. Por favor."

Sakura aceptó el plato.

"Hay un montón de ellas."

"Te daré un poco de leche."

Kaguya se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Marce se rió entre dientes.

"Ella sí que es una chupadora" Anunció y señaló hacia su ingle. "Admitió hacer eso con su compañero."

Las hembras alrededor de Sakura estallaron en carcajadas. No entendía que era tan gracioso, pero ellas se divertían.

"¡Escuché eso!"

Kaguya golpeó algo en la cocina.

"Nunca volveré a responder a ustedes preguntas de nuevo si se refieren al sexo."

...


	29. C27 * Eres tan lindo , Sasuke

...

Sasuke entró a Seguridad y descubrió a Itachi, Sai y Shikamaru esperándole. Les siguió hasta una sala de conferencias y todo el mundo se sentó. No estaba seguro de por qué había sido llamado fuera de su puesto, pero no veía ninguna expresión alarmante sobre los machos alrededor de la mesa.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Sasuke miró a cada uno de ellos. Itachi habló primero.

"Algunos miembros del FBI desean hablar con Sakura."

"Tienen preguntas para ella." Intervino Sai. "Es su decisión si está de acuerdo en hablar con ellos."

"No nos pueden obligar a darles acceso a tu mujer." Shikamaru hizo una pausa. "Debes hablar con ella sobre el asunto. Ellos implicaron que no querían molestarla de ninguna manera."

"No." Sasuke negó con la cabeza. "No quiero ningún humano alrededor de Sakura. ¿Por qué participa el FBI? Pensé que la policía humana estaba persiguiendo a mi compañera."

"La compañera de Madara trabajó para el FBI." Respondió Itachi. "Ella me informó de que tienen mejores recursos para manejar algo como esto y, efectivamente, tu Sakura fue secuestrada siendo una niña, retenida en Mercile, y luego fue trasladada a otro estado cuando fue llevada al hospital psiquiátrico. Ella teme que los funcionarios locales de la ley de la jurisdicción donde murió Tsunade podrían pasar por alto detalles que podrían evitar que tu hembra pueda ser acusada de asesinato. Estuve de acuerdo con Kaguya, y les pedí que se involucraran. Ellos se hicieron cargo de la investigación."

"Sakura solo mató para poder sobrevivir y llegar a Homeland. Me niego a permitir que nadie moleste a mi compañera. Ya ha sufrido bastante."

Shikamaru asintió.

"Eso es lo que yo sospechaba que dirías, Sasuke. Todavía teníamos que preguntártelo."

Se puso de pie.

"Volveré al trabajo."

Sai se puso de pie.

"Vete a tu casa con tu pareja. Tenemos a alguien que cubrirá tu puesto durante el resto del día. Dile lo que está pasando. Necesitas discutir esto con Sakura, y al menos preguntarle si quiere hablar con ellos. Confía en mí en esto. Las hembras se molestan, de lo contrario."

Itachi estuvo de acuerdo.

"Sí que lo hacen. Izumi arroja un jodido puñetazo directo a mis entrañas cuando tomo decisiones por ella. Eso es lo que me pasa por aparearme con alguien del equipo. Ella es furtiva y espera hasta que mi guardia esté baja. Un segundo estoy allí de pie, y al siguiente estoy doblado sobre mí mismo y ella comienza a gritarme acerca de cómo espera que eso me duela, tal como yo le hice daño hiriendo sus sentimientos."

Shikamaru se echó a reír.

"Temari simplemente me grita y golpea las cosas."

"Ino ha amenazado con deslizar pastillas para dormir en mis comidas y jura que un día me despertaré con mi polla encolada a mi estómago."

Todo el mundo quedó asombrado con la declaración de aquel macho. Él solo se encogió de hombros.

"Ella dijo que sería del tipo que se derrite si se remoja en una bañera de agua caliente, para que no haya daño permanente, pero es una amenaza efectiva. Nunca quiero descubrir lo incómodo que sería."

"Tienes una compañera malvada." Evaluó Sasuke.

Se encogió de hombros.

"Es Doctora. Hay cosas mucho peores con las que podría amenazarme. Mi Ino tiene su temperamento, pero ella se sobrepone a las cosas rápidamente. En realidad, nunca lo ha hecho."

"Solo dile a tu compañera lo que está pasando y pregúntale si quiere hablar con los humanos." Shikamaru suspiró. "A las hembras les gusta tomar decisiones, y estás recién acoplado. Tienes mucho que aprender. Estoy seguro de que ella estará de acuerdo contigo. Los humanos nunca han hecho otra cosa que hacerle daño."

Sasuke asintió y dejó Seguridad. Decidió caminar, pensando mientras se dirigía a la Residencia de las Mujeres para recoger a Sakura.

Llegó a la puerta y llamó. Una de las hembras le dejó entrar y lo llevó a la sala de conferencias donde un grupo de hembras estaban hablando con Sakura. Se reían y parecían estar pasando un buen rato. La conversación se detuvo cuando vaciló, justo dentro de la puerta abierta. Ella lo localizó y se puso a correr hacia él. Parecía contenta de verlo, y no detectó ningún tipo de estrés.

"Hola. ¿Todo está bien? No te esperaba durante un par de horas más."

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Excelente. He aprendido mucho."

"Le estamos contando todo acerca de la ONE." Afirmó Kaguya. "La historia de la misma y lo que se ha logrado. Acabábamos de llegar a la parte acerca de cómo se está ampliando Reserva."

"Y todos los animales salvajes rescatados que aceptamos de todo el país." Añadió Itamar. "Le da a los residentes de la Zona Salvaje un propósito el poder ayudar a esas pobres criaturas a adaptarse a la libertad. Tienen mucho en común con los animales, dado que han sido enjaulados y abusados por los humanos."

"Gracias."

Sasuke hizo contacto visual con todas las hembras sentadas en la mesa.

"Agradezco que cuiden de mi Sakura."

"Nos da algo que hacer." Kaguya se levantó. "Eres de turno de mañana, ¿verdad?"

Sasuke asintió.

"Mediodía."

"Nos vemos entonces." Kaguya le sonrió a Sakura. "Te enseñaremos acerca del mundo fuera de las puertas de la ONE."

Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura y caminó fuera. Tomó uno de los carritos estacionados para uso general y la llevó a la Residencia de los Hombres. No hablaron hasta que se encerraron dentro de su casa. Ella se volvió hacia él, estudiándolo con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué está mal?"

"Háblame primero de tu día."

"Me divertí. Ahora, ¿qué está mal?"

"Me llamaron de Seguridad. El FBI ha solicitado hablar contigo. Les dije a los machos que no te interesa."

"¿Por qué quieren hablar conmigo? ¿Están planeando arrestarme por matar a Tsunade?"

"No sé lo que quieren, y eso no importa. No pueden hacer nada contra ti. Eres Especies, y no tienen jurisdicción sobre los terrenos de la ONE. Pueden solicitar cosas, pero eso no significa que tengamos que someternos a ellos."

Se mordió los labios y se alejó, caminando hacia la ventana. Se cruzó de brazos. Apretó los dientes, arrepintiéndose de informarla de lo que había sucedido. No debería haber escuchado a los machos. Ya había soportado bastante molestia. Él caminó detrás de ella y la envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"No hay razón para preocuparse. Estás a salvo aquí. Los humanos no pueden hacerte daño nunca más."

Se apoyó en él, permitiéndole sostenerla. Él siguió su mirada por la ventana. No había realmente nada para mantener su interés. Ella tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y finalmente habló.

"Quiero hablar con ellos."

Se puso rígido.

"¿Qué?"

Volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia él. Sus miradas se encontraron.

"Traté de decirle a todo el personal en el manicomio la verdad, pero me ignoraron. Ellos no quisieron escuchar mis palabras o creérselas. Finalmente, alguien está listo para escuchar. Quiero hablar con esos humanos."

"No."

Ella se movió y se enfrentó a él por completo, agarrando sus antebrazos.

"Sí. Necesito hacer esto."

"Van a alterarte y, posiblemente, hacer amenazas."

"Lo entiendo, pero están al menos dispuestos a escucharme, Sasuke. Fui encerrada lejos para mantenerme en silencio acerca de lo que se le hizo a mi madre. Ella merece justicia también. El Doctor K la mató. Sé que no puede pagar por lo que hizo ahora que está muerto, pero la verdad debe ser contada. Tenía gente que se preocupaba por ella. Recuerdo algunos de sus amigos acercándose, y hablé con ellos por teléfono. Se merecen conocer quien la llevó lejos de ellos. Quiero que todos sepan qué clase de monstruo era en realidad. También quiero que sepan lo que me hizo Tsunade. Los humanos no deben pensar que era una buena persona."

"Le contaste todo a Tenten, y le permitiste grabarlo en vídeo para dárselo a los humanos. Eso es más que suficiente."

Sakura frotó las palmas de sus manos contra su piel.

"Necesito hacer esto. Es importante para mí poder mirar a un humano a los ojos y contarle mi historia. Tal vez el personal que trabaja en el manicomio aprenderá la verdad y, posiblemente, escuchen a un paciente en el futuro si están encerrados porque alguien está pagando para mantenerlos allí para ocultar sus crímenes. No puedo ser la única persona internada en un hospital para ocultar secretos."

"No es tu trabajo educar a los humanos."

"¿A quién le corresponde entonces? Esto se nos hizo a los dos. ¿Has pensado en lo que podría haber pasado si solo uno de ellos me hubiera escuchado y me hubiera creído cuando me llevaron allí? Habrías sido liberado mucho antes de lo que fuiste. No habríamos perdido tantos años."

Se sentía dividido, y odiaba el sonido de angustia de su voz y la mirada atormentada en su rostro.

"No voy a permitirles disgustarte, y los humanos lo harán. No confío en ellos."

"Algunos humanos liberaron a los Especies y ayudaron a establecer la ONE. He oído que fue un comienzo difícil, pero muchos de ellos se preocuparon lo suficiente como para hacer esto posible. Querían hacer lo correcto por los Especies."

"No todos los humanos son buenos."

"Oí hablar de eso también. Hay manifestantes fuera de las puertas que piensan que no somos lo bastante humanos para merecer los mismos derechos que tienen ellos y eso les ofende. Aprendí sobre algunas de las iglesias que creen que los Especies son una afrenta a su Dios, dado que otros seres humanos diseñaron a los Especies. Estas son las mismas personas que creen que es incorrecto para las parejas tener una intervención médica para quedar embarazada si se tienen dificultades, o incluso de usar anticonceptivos para limitar el número de hijos que tienen. He aprendido mucho hoy. Oí hablar de aquellos que consideran que somos un peligro para la humanidad, porque tienen miedo de que vayamos a reproducimos con los humanos y, con el tiempo, extendernos más allá de los muros de la ONE. Por eso mantenemos el secreto de nuestros bebés. Algunos humanos temen el cambio y la mezcla de razas. Aprendí..."

"Basta ya." Dijo con voz áspera. "Ya sabes entonces lo malo que puede ser."

"También conocí a Ino y Kaguya. Hay una gran cantidad de humanos como ellas, también. No odian o temen a los Especies. Son buenas hembras. Me hablaron de las otras compañeras y algunos de los humanos que trabajan con la ONE. Son gente estupenda, Sasuke. También me enteré de los que apoyan a la ONE. Envían cartas de amor para nosotros, y compran cosas de nuestro sitio web creado para vender cosas de apoyo hacia los Nuevas Especies, como camisetas y fotografías autografiadas de Shikamaru y Itachi. Ellos están fuera de las puertas en oposición contra los manifestantes, simplemente para exasperarlos."

Él suspiró.

"Aprecio a cada uno de ellos, pero quienes me preocupan son los que todavía nos odian."

"Kaguya trabajó para el FBI. Su jefe le ordenó venir a Homeland en un intento de liberar a un delincuente que estaba detenido aquí. Ella se negó y en cambio le dijo a Madara la verdad. Esto casi le cuesta sus vidas a ella y a su mejor amiga, Tammy, por hacer lo correcto. ¿Sabes lo que me contó? Tal vez el FBI enviará aquí a alguien como Kaguya. Pueden simpatizar con los Especies y quieren hacer lo correcto. Estoy dispuesta a darles una oportunidad. Eso significa que tengo que hablar con el agente que envían."

Cerró los ojos. Era lógico. No podía disputar nada de lo que había dicho. Había humanos buenos, pero Sakura era su compañera. Se volvería loco si estaba equivocada y resultaba salir mal. Él querría matar a cualquier persona que la hiciera llorar o le gritara.

"¿Mi cachorro? Mírame."

Él lo hizo.

"Quiero hacer esto. Es importante para mí. Alguien está dispuesto a escuchar, y yo he querido eso durante mucho tiempo."

"No puedo estar ahí." Dijo con voz áspera.

Ella dejó de acariciar sus brazos.

"¿Por qué?"

"Me volveré loco si no son amables."

Ella se quedó en silencio durante un largo tiempo, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

"Entiendo que quieres hacer esto y por qué, pero podría hacer daño a alguien si te molestan."

"Entiendo."

"¿Vas a negarte a hablar con ellos si no estoy allí?"

Ella sonrió.

"¿Es eso lo que estás esperando?"

"Sí."

"Eres tan lindo."

Frunció el ceño.

"¿Eso significa que todavía harás esto?"

"Lo necesito."

...


	30. C28 * Te deseo mucho

...

Sasuke la respetaba y respetaba su decisión, incluso si no estaba de acuerdo con esto. Su hembra siempre había sido valiente.

"Voy a estar cerca, pero no puedo estar dentro de la habitación. Habla con ellos aquí, en ningún otro lugar. Les atacaré si intentan llevarte lejos de mí. Ten cuidado."

"No quiero dejar la seguridad de la ONE nunca. Aquí es donde pertenezco, contigo."

Ella deslizó sus manos hacia arriba hasta sus hombros.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Bien, hasta que tuvimos esta conversación."

Ella trató de ocultar su diversión, pero fracasó.

"Sé lo que te hará sentir mejor."

"¿Qué?"

Ella lo soltó y retrocedió, ofreciéndole la mano.

"Ven aquí. Hoy aprendí algo que creo que te va a gustar."

Él le permitió llevarlo al sofá y le soltó la mano. Trató de incorporarse, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

"Quédate tal como estás."

Sakura se encaramó en el sofá, sobre sus rodillas, y se apoderó de su cinturón. Se movió para colocarse delante de ella, cuando tiró de él. Miró hacia abajo, viendo como ella le desabrochaba el cinturón.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Quieres que me cambie de ropa?"

"No. Solo estoy consiguiendo deshacerme de esto."

Ella usó su cuerpo para apoyarse cuando se inclinó hacia adelante y puso el cinturón y su arma enfundada sobre la mesa. Comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón. Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Parecía que planeaba desnudarlo.

Abrió la boca para hablar, señalar que tenía que quitarse las botas primero, pero ella tiró de sus pantalones hasta las rodillas antes de que llegaran las palabras. Sus dedos se cerraron en la cintura de sus calzoncillos bóxer, bajándolos lentamente hasta que su polla estuvo libre.

"¿Sakura?"

Ella lo miró y se humedeció los labios.

"Hicieron una broma hoy que yo no entendí."

Agarró su chaleco, lo utilizó para recomponerse desde el sofá para ponerse de pie, y suavemente le empujó.

"Siéntate."

Estaba confundido en cuanto a por qué le había desnudado desde su cintura hasta las rodillas, pero ella no le dejó mucha opción cuando le empujó con más fuerza. Perdió el equilibrio con los pantalones alrededor de sus rodillas y se desplomó sobre el sofá, aterrizando sobre su culo desnudo.

Ella se arrodilló y miró fijamente a su polla. Su cuerpo respondió a ella, cuando extendió sus manos sobre sus muslos, rozándolos más cerca de su sexo. Se aclaró la garganta y tragó saliva.

"La loción está en el dormitorio."

"Kaguya hace esto por su compañero. Le pedí que me explicara por qué las mujeres decían que ella era una ' chupadora ' ." Le sostuvo la mirada. "Es mi turno para poner mi boca en ti. ¿Puedo intentarlo?"

Se olvidó de cómo formar palabras.

"¿Estás bien? Tu boca está abierta y estás mirándome de una manera extraña."

Se aclaró la garganta.

"Nunca me han hecho esto."

Ella sonrió.

"¿Nunca?"

Sacudió la cabeza. Su polla se endureció aún más, casi dolorosa solo de pensar en Sakura realizando sexo oral con él. Las hembras Especies no hacen esto, o por lo menos nunca lo hicieron con él.

"Yo podría ser mala en esto, pero me gustaría probar. Kaguya me dio instrucciones detalladas. ¿Puedo?"

Se las arregló para asentir con la cabeza y clavó las uñas en el sofá para agarrar los cojines. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró mientras ella se relamía los labios de nuevo, la visión de su lengua rosada excitándole aún más. Su mirada bajó y se inclinó hacia adelante, envolviendo una mano alrededor de su eje.

Observó con gran atención mientras abría su boca y tímidamente pasaba la lengua sobre la cabeza de su polla. Bloqueó su cuerpo en su sitio, para evitar sacudirse ante la sensación. A continuación, se volvió más audaz, tomándolo realmente dentro de su boca.

Era cálida y húmeda. También selló sus labios a su alrededor. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando el placer comenzó, mientras ella se movía, tomando un poco más de su eje, y arrastraba su boca hacia arriba. Un gruñido escapó de él.

Tenía miedo de que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo, aparentemente sin preocuparse por el sonido que había hecho. Ella se volvió aún más audaz y tomó más de él. Su boca era el cielo y el infierno. Sus dedos de los pies se encresparon dentro de sus botas.

"Joder." Dijo con voz áspera.

Sakura se retiró de él y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Le miró con curiosidad.

"¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?"

Sacudió la cabeza.

"No."

Ella sonrió.

"¿Bien?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Muy bien."

"Kaguya dijo que esperase que gruñeras y rugieras. No dijo nada acerca de maldecir. Solo estaba comprobando. Se supone que no debo tragar. Los machos se corren realmente fuerte y eso puede ahogarme. Avísame antes de perder tu semilla, y haré lo que ella hace."

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Solo agarra mi hombro y te lo mostraré."

Bajó la mirada y abrió la boca, llevándolo hacia el interior. El placer corrió por él mientras Sakura lo atormentaba de la mejor manera posible. Intentó simplemente disfrutarlo, pero estar observándola lo convirtió en demasiado. No podía tomar mucho de él, pero utilizaba su mano para acariciar su eje mientras su boca trabajaba unos cuantos centímetros de su polla. Sus bolas se apretaron y se sentía a punto de estallar. Agarró suavemente su hombro, con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

Ella alivió su boca fuera de su polla, pero quedó rondando justo encima. Su lengua se arremolinó alrededor de la punta. Su mirada se levantó y miró fijamente a sus ojos. Su mano se deslizó hacia arriba hasta sus propios labios, acariciando su eje en sintonía con sus lametones. Empezó a correrse fuerte. Sakura retrocedió con la boca, pero usó la palma de la otra mano para cubrir la parte superior de su polla mientras continuaba acariciándolo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó su nombre. Sakura le liberó. Contuvo el aliento y abrió los ojos, mirándola fijamente. Se había quitado la camisa y la utilizó para limpiar sus manos. Vio cómo se despojó del resto de la ropa.

"Mi turno."

Ella sonrió, volviendo atrás hacia el dormitorio.

"Voy a conseguir los condones."

Se inclinó hacia adelante, desgarrando sus botas.

"Dame un minuto."

"Date prisa. Te deseo mucho. Te extrañé hoy."

"Estás tratando de distraerme de nuestro desacuerdo anterior."

"¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?"

"Excelente."

Sakura se rió y se volvió, corriendo hacia el dormitorio.

"Ven a ver lo mojada que me has puesto."

Se quitó sus botas y se levantó. Pateó fuera sus pantalones y calzoncillos bóxer, arrancando su chaleco para quitárselo. Simplemente lo tiró en el suelo mientras caminaba tras su compañera.

Ya estaba en la cama cuando entró. Los condones habían sido colocados a su lado. Ella abrió las piernas y levantó las rodillas, dejando al descubierto su sexo. La visión le hizo olvidar todo acerca de su camisa.

Cayó de rodillas y se abalanzó, agarrando sus caderas y sacudiendo su culo hasta el borde de la cama. Las soltó y envolvió sus manos sobre sus muslos, empujándolos más separados y fijándolos en su lugar. Le encantaba la forma en que olía cuando estaba excitada.

Bajó la cara, fijando su boca directamente sobre su clítoris.

"Mi cachorro." Gimió.

Él gruñó en respuesta. Era suyo y ella era suya. La deseaba tanto que le dolía. Su polla, dura y rígida de nuevo, ansiaba estar en su interior. No perdió el tiempo jugando con ella. Sabía que no debería ser tan duro con ella, pero sus gemidos le impulsaron más. Sus dedos se hundieron en su cabello y se curvaron alrededor de su cabeza, sosteniéndolo en su lugar. Se detuvo, intentando contenerse.

Sakura corcoveó sus caderas, casi alejándose de su boca. Él gruñó y la inmovilizó con más fuerza, sin dejarla alejarse. Gritó su nombre mientras se sacudía bajo él, llegando al clímax con fuerza. Él jadeó cuando se levantó, liberándola. Agarró un condón y utilizó sus dientes para rasgar la envoltura.

Sus manos se enredaron un poco mientras lo enrollaba en él. Sakura jadeó, pero de repente se alejó. Se quedó inmóvil, preocupado de que podría haberla dañado, hasta que ella se arrastró hasta el centro de la cama poniéndose sobre sus manos y rodillas. Lanzó su pelo fuera del camino y le sonrió por encima del hombro.

"Tómame justo así."

Él la siguió sobre la cama.

"Te tomaré de frente, así puedo ser más suave."

"Móntame. Aprendí todo tipo de cosas hoy, de las hembras. Se supone que así se siente increíble."

Parecía que Sakura planeaba matarlo, pero era un infierno de camino a seguir. Se colocó sobre ella y la penetró suavemente desde atrás. Él gimió. Estaba caliente, húmeda y apretada, su cuerpo siempre tan acogedor. Su gemido de respuesta mientras se hundía en ella ayudó a asegurarle que estaba bien con aquella postura.

Bajó su cuerpo sobre su espalda, y apoyó los brazos al lado de sus hombros para mantenerla asegurada debajo de él. Al principio sacudió sus caderas lentamente, permitiendo que tuviera tiempo para adaptarse a él. Sakura volvió la cabeza y la apoyó contra su brazo.

"Te sientes muy bien. Te amo."

La amaba, y amaba todo acerca de ellos estando juntos.

"Tú eres mi todo, Sakura."

"Deja de contenerte. Dame la experiencia canina."

Él se rió y dejó de moverse.

"¿La qué?"

"Es como lo llaman las hembras. Haz esa cosa que hacen los caninos. Abrazarme fuertemente y seguir muy rápido."

Bajó la cabeza y mordisqueó su hombro. La sujetó con más fuerza debajo de él.

"Dime que pare si te hago daño. Me preocupas."

"Lo prometo."

Ajustó las piernas por fuera de las suyas para fijar sus muslos juntos y puso sus pantorrillas justo debajo de sus pies para evitar que fuese capaz de moverse mucho. Sus colmillos arañaron ligeramente su piel, cepillando besos a lo largo de su hombro.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en su compañera. Se sentía increíble follarla lentamente. Había encontrado la posición que más le gustaba, a juzgar por su respuesta. Solamente necesitó unos momentos para estar seguro de haber aprendido a complacerla. Hizo una pausa.

"¿Lista?"

"Sí."

Sasuke golpeó contra ella. Rápido, duro, implacable. Sakura gritó y se quedó paralizado.

"¿Estoy haciéndote daño?"

"Es intenso, pero no doloroso."

"Así es como se supone que debe ser."

"Hazlo otra vez."

La folló con fuerza, profundo y rápido. Sus músculos vaginales se exprimieron en torno a él y sus gemidos quebrados se hicieron más fuertes. Una de sus manos le arañó, apoyada en la cama a su lado, pero ignoró la ligera punzada de dolor. No estaba tratando de alejarse de él.

Apretó los dientes, deseando desesperadamente correrse. Cuanto más se ajustaban sus músculos vaginales sujetándole a su alrededor, tanto más difícil fue para él retener su simiente.

Sakura gritó su nombre y pudo sentir su clímax. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y permitió que llegara su propia liberación. El aullido que rompió desde sus labios entreabiertos fue inesperado, pero no le importaba si los demás lo escuchaban. Ella se sentía demasiado bien y no pudo silenciar su reacción.

...


	31. C29 * Adoro tocarte

...

Sakura estaba estirada, amando sobre todo despertarse mientras yacía en la cima del cuerpo caliente de Sasuke, desnudo. Se había quitado la camisa en algún momento, dado que ya no la llevaba. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a su cara. Su macho abrió los ojos y su polla se retorció contra su muslo, que se curvaba sobre el suyo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Me encantó la experiencia canina."

Él se rió entre dientes.

"¿Tienes dolor en absoluto? Fui un poco duro."

"No tengo ni una sola queja."

Le encantaba tocarle, pasando sus manos sobre el pecho y el estómago.

"Deja de hacer eso, o compartiremos sexo de nuevo. No has tenido tu cena."

"Las hembras me alimentaron tanto hoy que todavía estoy llena. Aún no está muy oscuro. Podemos esperar un poquito para eso a menos que tú tengas hambre. Ni siquiera recuerdo quedarme dormida. Estábamos acurrucándonos."

"Te desmayaste sobre mí, después de que nos di la vuelta para nuestros costados."

Ella sonrió.

"¿Eso te preocupa?"

"No. Puse una nota en la puerta para que dejasen la cena en la cocina, y les dije que estaríamos durmiendo. Entonces me metí en la cama contigo. "

"Me olvidé de que las hembras estaban planeando traernos la comida."

"Lo hicieron hace unos veinte minutos."

Volvió la cabeza, notando por primera vez que la puerta del dormitorio estaba cerrada.

"No las he oído."

"Estabas durmiendo a pierna suelta. Intentaron estar en silencio."

"¿Tienes hambre?"

"Me muero de hambre."

Ella se apartó de él y empezó a trepar fuera de la cama.

"Te conseguiré comida."

Se abalanzó sobre ella y se apoderó de su tobillo.

"Tú quédate. Yo la traeré."

Ella se rió, rodando para sentarse.

"Realmente no tengo hambre todavía."

"Voy a darme prisa y comer. Hay algo que me gustaría hacer esta noche contigo."

"¿Darme la experiencia canina de nuevo?"

Él se rió entre dientes.

"Tal vez en un rato. No. Vamos a salir."

"¿Dónde?"

"Es una sorpresa."

"¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?"

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, saliendo unos segundos después con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura.

"Una buena. Confía en mí."

"Lo hago."

"Te voy a traer una bebida."

Lo observó marcharse y se levantó para ir al baño. Estaba sentado en la cama cuando ella salió. Había traído un plato de comida y usaba la parte superior de la cama como mesa. La toalla permanecía alrededor de su cintura. Deseó que se la hubiera quitado. Se subió de nuevo en la cama. Extendió un bocado para ella.

"Prueba esto."

"¿Qué es?"

Se inclinó hacia delante, abriendo su boca.

"Raviolees de pollo en una salsa Alfredo."

Lo mordió y asintió. Era bueno, pero no tuvo la tentación de comer más. Las hembras la habían alimentado con un gran almuerzo, y había comido unas cuantas galletas. Algunas de las hembras habían ayudado a terminar el plato cuando Kaguya no estaba mirando. No había habido ninguna manera de que pudiera comer tantas.

Le encantaba ver a su macho comer. Terminó un plato entero y compartieron su refresco, sin tocar el que había traído para ella.

"¿Cuál es la sorpresa?"

Dejó el plato en la mesilla de noche y se levantó, tendiéndole la mano.

"Vamos a vestirnos. Las hembras dejaron ropa para ti en la sala de estar. No tendrás que usar más mi ropa."

"Dijeron que lo harían. Me olvidé."

Le dejó ayudarla a levantarse y le siguió hasta el baño. Él abrió la ducha.

"Hicimos un poco de compras on-line hoy. Acudes a un sitio web y escoges las cosas, después las envían a las puertas de Homeland. De esa manera no tenemos que salir afuera para hacer compras entre los humanos."

"Soy consciente. Me preocupa que tuvieras que pagar por la ropa, pero Kaguya dijo que iba en la cuenta de la ONE y no que me preocupes por eso. El dinero me confunde."

"La ONE demandó a Mercile Industrias y sus empleados cuando fueron capturados. Ahora también hacemos dinero vendiendo cosas a los seres humanos. Ya no tenemos que depender de que el gobierno nos financie. No te preocupes por el dinero. Se nos suministran la ropa y los alimentos. Todos trabajamos juntos para gestionar Homeland y Reserva sin problemas."

"Es aterrador el mundo exterior."

Entró en la cabina y tiró de ella, cerrando la puerta de cristal.

"Detesto pensar en todas las cosas malas que podrían haberte sucedido ahí fuera."

"No tenían ni idea de que no era uno de ellos. Miré a los ojos de aquellos con los que traté. Me alejé de los que me intranquilizaron y rehusé aceptar paseos si miraban hacia mi cuerpo más que hacia mi cara. También hablé con camareras, mujeres que trabajaban en las paradas de camiones a las que llegaba. Ellas me ayudaron a encontrar hombres que eran dignos de confianza. Dijeron que eran clientes habituales y tenían familias."

Él la giró bajo el agua y se relajó mientras colocaba sus manos jabonosas sobre su cuerpo, masajeando mientras la lavaba.

"Esto me gusta."

"Adoro tocarte."

"Te lavaré cuando hayas terminado."

Él rió.

"No, no lo harás. De lo contrario nunca vamos a salir de aquí, y es casi el anochecer. Te lo dije. Tengo una sorpresa para ti."

Le lavó el pelo después, y por fin se dio la vuelta cuando terminó. Ella bajó la barbilla para mirarle.

"Estás duro."

"Siempre voy a estar duro cuando te toque y tú estés desnuda delante de mí. Ignora eso. Yo lo hago."

"No puedo."

Se rió de nuevo y extendió la mano, abriendo la puerta de la ducha.

"Fuera. Sécate y ve a vestirte. Ellas apilaron la ropa en la mesa de café. Encuentra algo cómodo. Tal vez fino, pantalones suaves y una camisa de manga corta. Hace calor fuera hoy."

Ella protestó pero la maniobró suavemente fuera de la cabina. Cerró la puerta entre ellos y le dio la espalda para lavar su propio cuerpo.

Sakura puso mala cara, pero cogió una toalla del estante de la pared y siguió sus instrucciones. Le dejó y localizó la ropa que habían traído las hembras. Algunos de los Regalos habían mirado por sus cosas para donarle unos pocos conjuntos. Escogió un par de pantalones de color gris claro y una camisa de color azul oscuro para llevar. También habían dejado unos cuantos pares de zapatos para que se los probara. Un par negro de lona sin cordones, resultó adecuado. Llevó las otras ropas al dormitorio y las puso en la parte superior de la cómoda.

Sasuke salió del cuarto de baño y dejó de frotar su pelo con una toalla. Él le sonrió.

"Te ves perfecta."

Su mirada viajó por su cuerpo.

"Tú también."

"Deja de mirarme así. Vamos a salir."

"No tenemos que hacerlo."

"Sí, tenemos. Pensé en algo hoy y preparé los arreglos. Ahora espérame en la otra habitación."

"Eres tan mandón."

"Siempre lo he sido."

"Lo sé."

Salió de la habitación y le esperó. Él salió vistiendo vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta gris y un par de zapatos muy similar a los de ella. Le tendió la mano.

"Vamos."

Estaba entusiasmada. Caminaron de la mano fuera de su apartamento, y tomaron el ascensor hasta la planta baja. Saludó a los hombres que pasaban el rato en la sala de estar, y les sonrió. La llevó fuera. El sol estaba bajo en el cielo. Pasó por alto los carritos y simplemente caminó por la acera.

Sasuke la llevó dentro de uno de los edificios. Una gran cantidad de Especies estaban dentro y la música estaba tocando. Ella sonrió.

"¿Que es este sitio?"

"El bar." Tuvo que levantar la voz. "Salimos aquí, para comer, bailar y socializar."

"¿Vas a bailar?"

Él sonrió.

"Tal vez, pero primero vamos a tener pastel de cumpleaños. Llamé hoy y me aseguré de que obtendrían un pastel de zanahoria para ti. Es por todos los cumpleaños que te perdiste."

Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y lágrimas calientes la cegaron. No importaba, porque nadie podía verla con su cara presionada contra su camisa.

Se acordó.

...


	32. C30 * Sorpresa

...

Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza, inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y puso sus labios contra su oído.

"No es exactamente la fiesta que te perdiste antes de que fuiste secuestrada, pero es lo mejor que podía hacer, Sakura."

Trató de calmarse, pero era difícil hacerlo. Su sexto cumpleaños había estado acercándose antes de aquella horrible noche que su madre había muerto, y su mundo había cambiado para siempre. Ella le había contado todo sobre cómo había esperado con impaciencia jugar con sus amigos y tener pastel de zanahoria. Había sido su favorito. Nunca celebraron los cumpleaños en Mercile o en el manicomio.

"Te amo."

Le besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

"Yo también te amo. Vamos. Tienes amigos aquí y hay incluso regalos."

Finalmente se recompuso y miró hacia él.

"¿Las hembras lo sabían?"

"Las tuve involucradas."

"No me dijeron ni una palabra."

"Era una sorpresa."

Él mantuvo su brazo alrededor de ella y los giró, llevándola hasta una enorme mesa en la parte trasera. Al menos diez hembras y seis machos esperaban. Incluso habían decorado la mesa para ella y había globos de colores. Se emocionó al ver que Naruto y Shisui estaban allí. Kaguya y el macho que tenía que ser su compañero también estaban allí.

Preciosos regalos envueltos estaban apilados junto a un enorme pastel. Sasuke retiró su silla y se sentó, mirando a todas las caras felices alrededor de la mesa.

"Gracias."

"Ha sido todo idea de Sasuke." Dijo Itamar apuntando hacia él. "Él conspiró con Madara, que llamó a Kaguya, y luego ella nos lo susurró a nosotras mientras estabas ocupada. Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura. Hubiéramos venido más de nosotros pero estaban de guardia esta noche."

"En realidad no es mi cumpleaños. Al menos yo no pienso que lo sea."

"No importa." Sasuke se sentó a su lado y se acercó más, hasta que se tocaron. "Estamos celebrando que estás en casa y nos hemos acoplado."

"Esto es maravilloso."

Ella levantó la mano y se limpió las lágrimas. Miró a su alrededor y vio algunas miradas alarmadas.

"Estoy feliz. Justo antes de que muriera mi mamá, habíamos estado planeando mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Le conté a Sasuke todo al respecto cuando éramos jóvenes. A veces, cuando me apetecía comer zanahorias en Mercile, trataba de describirle a él cómo se hacía mi pastel favorito de ellas." Le sostuvo la mirada. "Eres tan maravilloso haciendo esto por mí."

"Tuvimos mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Este es uno de los buenos recuerdos que compartiremos."

Apartó la mirada de ella para fruncir el ceño ante el pastel blanco.

"Todavía no creo que un pastel hecho de zanahorias será bueno."

Ella se echó a reír.

"Nunca te lo creíste, pero el pastel es dulce."

"¿Va a ser crujiente?"

Él frunció la nariz.

"¡Vamos a averiguarlo!"

Itamar se puso de pie y comenzó a cortar el pastel, poniendo pedazos en platos de papel de colores. Le dio el primero a Sakura. Dos machos llegaron a la mesa, llevando bandejas cargadas de vasos de leche, y las repartieron. Sakura les sonrió.

"Gracias. ¿También os estáis uniendo?"

"Estamos trabajando, pero gracias por preguntar." Uno de los machos le guiñó un ojo. "Feliz cumpleaños, compañera de Sasuke."

Ella esperó hasta que todo el mundo tenía pastel en frente de ellos y cortó un pedazo con el tenedor. Se veía delicioso, y olía incluso mejor. Esto agitó unos pocos recuerdos de la infancia y un destello de la cara sonriente de su madre llenó su mente.

"¿Sakura?"

Se concentró en Sasuke y le ofreció un mordisco.

"Inténtalo."

Bajó la cabeza, pero se detuvo.

"Solo espero que su sabor sea como lo recuerdas. La parte más importante es que lo disfrutes."

Abrió la boca y aceptó el pequeño bocado. Lo masticó y le sonrió.

"Ummm."

Cortó otro trozo y se lo metió en su propia boca. Tenía un sabor tan delicioso como lo recordaba. Se miraron el uno al otro, olvidándose de las personas que los rodean.

Madara se reclinó en su silla y puso su brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento de Kaguya. Él la miró y ella se acercó más.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Has llamado a tus contactos en el FBI?"

"Todavía tengo un par de amigos allí. Asignaron el caso a Kushina. Es dura, pero es buena. Nunca trabajé directamente con ella, pero tiene una reputación de 'bola-destructora' . Es difícil ser una mujer en un campo profesional de hombres."

"Eso no augura nada bueno."

"No. Esas son buenas noticias."

"¿Una 'bola-destructora' es bueno?"

"Puedes apostar tu culo. Ella no está fuera por besar culos. No le importará hacer olas, sin importar qué tan profundo tenga que excavar en busca de información. También me enteré de que tiene dos perros."

"¿Y?"

"Ama a los animales."

Frunció el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos en ella.

"¿Se supone que es una broma?"

"Significa que, si a alguno de esos buenos muchachos no les gustan los Especies, ella se va a poner muy ofendida si dicen algo como lo que mi jefe me dijo. Pensaba que las mujeres también podrían agacharse y ser tomadas por sus perros si estaban dispuestas a joder con un Especies. Imagínate como de bien se dirigió eso a mí. Ella va a querer joder su día tanto como yo le hice a Orochimaru. Eso significa que no va a dejar ninguna roca sin voltear para buscar evidencias que apoyen todo lo que Sakura ha dicho."

Él sonrió.

"Eres una amante de felinos ahora."

"Tienes razón."

...


	33. C31 * Nunca voy a dejarte ir

...

Madara se puso serio.

"¿Alguna noticia sobre cómo va la investigación?"

Ella negó con la cabeza, mirando a Sakura y Sasuke comer su pastel y coquetear con los demás. Su corazón estaba con la pareja. Habían soportado bastante infierno y se merecían la pura felicidad.

"Kushina no es conversadora y no ha compartido nada que afectara a la fábrica de rumores. Sé que ha estado poniendo algunos horarios pesados y cabreando a la gente enviando agentes a lugares donde no querían que fueran. Estoy segura de que el hospital mental tuvo un disturbio por los agentes."

"¿Sarcasmo?"

"Su seguridad es generalmente quisquillosa, y los médicos son gilipollas en la mayoría de los casos. Estás sentado frente a su escritorio, mientras te están evaluando como si fueras uno de sus pacientes. Odian equivocarse. Tuve que entrevistar a uno una vez, y me acusó de querer ser un hombre. ¿Por qué, te preguntarás?"

"No, no me lo pregunto. No hay nada masculino en ti. Él era un idiota."

"Fue un 'ella' , y estoy de acuerdo. Es porque empecé a jugar fuerte con ella. La muy zorra gritó."

"Suenas muy orgullosa."

"Ella estaba diciendo que mi asesino estaba loco, pero él estaba fingiendo. Yo lo sabía, y ella debería saberlo también. Se rompió como un huevo. Él era un niño rico de buen aspecto que coqueteaba con ella, y ella se enamoró de ese 'anzuelo, sedal y caña' . Le describí exactamente lo que había hecho con otras mujeres que había estafado con su encanto de mentiroso de mierda, y le mostré las fotografías de sus víctimas. Le dije que, si había engañado a una modelo de lencería, ¿cuáles eran sus posibilidades de que fuera en serio con ella? Tengo confianza, pero ¡vamos! Esa modelo era tan caliente como para correrse. Apostaría que ella pensó de la misma manera. Se derrumbó."

"Me encanta lo dura que eres, y me encanta tu cuerpo. Tienes curvas."

"Palabras dulces. Kushina viene mañana por la mañana a las diez para dar una actualización a la ONE. Sé que pidió hablar con Sakura. ¿Va a estar de acuerdo?"

Se encogió de hombros.

"Sasuke se suponía que iba a preguntarle, pero no ha dicho nada a Seguridad en ningún sentido. No estaba interesado en la idea."

Kaguya miró a la pareja.

"Ahora no es el momento para tocar el tema."

"Le preguntaré, si consigo tenerlo solo, en algún momento."

"Cancelaré mi clase y estaré allí. Voy a freír a la parrilla a Kushina como un salmón para asegurarme de que chequea todo a mi entera satisfacción."

Él se rió entre dientes.

"No sabes cocinar."

"Tú no eres mucho mejor en la cocina. Por eso comemos mucho aquí."

"No fue una queja."

Él se acercó y deslizó la mano entre sus muslos.

"Estoy más interesado en tus otras habilidades."

Ella le agarró la mano.

"Provocador. Espera un momento hasta después de que Sakura abra sus regalos y nos vamos a casa."

"¿Echas de menos tu trabajo, Kaguya?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"No. Había demasiados políticos mentirosos de mierda. La insignia era guay." Le sonrió. "Hacía a la gente sudar cuando la mostraba. Los policías simplemente asustan a la gente. El FBI les aterra."

Se echó a reír.

"Te daré una insignia."

"Está bien. Te tengo a ti. Tú eres mucho mejor dándome emoción."

Sasuke observó a Sakura abrir otro regalo. La alegría en su rostro le aseguró que había hecho lo correcto al tener a sus amigos dándole esta fiesta sorpresa. Habían obtenido algunos de los artículos de la tienda on-line para ella. Le habían regalado prendas de vestir de la ONE, un bonito bolso tipo mensajero para llevar sus cosas, y algunos de los adorables animales de peluche llevando camisetas de la ONE que los niños humanos disfrutaban.

Se sacó el regalo de su bolsillo, agradecido de que uno de los hombres de la fuerza de trabajo había ido a una tienda fuera de Homeland para él. Shisui le había enviado mensajes de texto con docenas de fotos hasta que había encontrado el perfecto. Ino le había ayudado al decirle el tamaño adecuado para conseguir, cuando había examinado a Sakura temprano esa mañana, antes de que él la hubiera dejado en la Residencia de Mujeres para empezar su turno.

"¿Sakura?"

Ella se volvió hacia él.

"¿Sí?"

Estaba nervioso, ya que nunca había creído que iba a hacer algo como esto. Él se levantó de su silla y se puso de rodillas. Le entregó el regalo y giró su silla hacia él cuando ella lo cogió. Ella miró el regalo, y después a él.

"¿Por qué estás ahí?"

"Ábrelo."

La música murió, y el bar se quedó muy silencioso. Él se lo esperaba, pero ella no. Mirando a su alrededor, se sonrojó un poco.

"Todo el mundo nos está mirando."

"Lo sé. Son curiosos. Ábrelo."

Sus manos temblaban mientras rasgaba el envoltorio. La caja negra casi se cayó de su regazo, pero él la cogió de sus manos y la abrió, mostrando el contenido. Se la ofreció.

"Las mujeres usan un anillo de compromiso, y los hombres les piden a las mujeres que se casen con ellos. Eres Especies, pero no quiero que renuncies a tu herencia de sangre. Debes tener lo mejor de ambos mundos, Sakura. Eres mi compañera, pero también me gustaría que te conviertas en mi esposa. ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, pero le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Vaciló, olvidando en cuál mano se suponía que debía usarse el anillo.

"Su mano izquierda." Susurró Kaguya, lo bastante alto para que su audición pudiera oírlo, pero no la de Sakura. "El dedo junto a su meñique."

Acomodó el anillo en el pequeño dedo de Sakura. Pasó ajustado sobre los nudillos, pero encajó fácilmente en su dedo. Él le sostuvo la mirada.

"Nos casaremos la semana que viene. Hice los arreglos."

Se bajó de la silla y se montó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Se sentó de nuevo, sosteniéndola mientras ella cogió su cara con las dos manos.

"Te amo muchísimo. Gracias por esto."

"Gracias por sobrevivir y por volver a mí."

Luchó con sus propias lágrimas.

"Nunca voy a dejarte ir."

"No podrías deshacerte de mí."

Él se rió entre dientes y no le importó si todo el mundo veía como besaba a su compañera. Aclamaciones y aplausos sonaron por toda la habitación. Se apartó y sonrió.

"Tu próxima fiesta va a ser difícil, si tengo la intención de hacerla mejor que ésta."

Ella se inclinó y puso sus labios contra su oído.

"Podrías intentar tener un bebé conmigo."

Él la abrazó con fuerza, sosteniéndola. Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Cuando sea seguro."

La ayudó a bajar de su regazo y se levantó. Sus amigos se reunieron alrededor de ellos, compartiendo abrazos y felicitaciones.

Sakura mostró a las hembras su anillo, y se alejó de él para hablar con otros Especies que aún no había conocido. Madara dio un paso al lado de él.

"Buen trabajo."

Naruto se paró a su otro lado.

"Era un hecho que ella diría que sí. Esa hembra te ama."

Sasuke asintió.

"Ella es mía. Esto fue solo para que sepa que la acepto. Toda ella. Siempre está sintiéndose inferior a causa de su sangre humana. Intentó muy duro crecer para ser más fuerte, como si fuera Especies."

"No me gusta hablar de esto ahora mismo, pero ¿va a estar en la reunión con el FBI por la mañana?" Madara hizo una pausa. "Kaguya estará allí."

"Quiere hablar con los humanos y contar su historia."

Odiaba admitirlo. Pondría a Sakura en esa habitación con los agentes del FBI.

"No puedo estar allí, pero estaré cerca. Podría perder la paciencia si la molestan."

Madara asintió.

"Kaguya no les permitirá maltratarla verbalmente. Mi compañera tiene un temperamento y una boca muy suya. Me preocuparía más porque los agentes del FBI acaben saliendo llorando."

"Querré su sangre si actúan como si Sakura les estuviera diciendo mentiras." Admitió Sasuke. "Ella realmente espera que la crean. Es solo que no quiero que quede decepcionada. Ha visto demasiado de eso en su vida."

"Es una hembra fuerte." Naruto sonrió. "Lo sé. Solo quieres protegerla."

Madara asintió.

"Te entiendo, Sasuke. Las compañeras lo son todo, pero tienes que dejar que ella tome sus propias decisiones y simplemente estar allí cuando te necesite."

...


	34. C32 * El FBI

...

Sakura enderezó los hombros y cerró miradas con Tenten. La alta mujer no parecía feliz. Sus siguientes palabras lo demostraron.

"¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? Algunos de estos humanos con trabajos de autoridad son puros gilipollas. Me he sentado antes en algunas reuniones entre ellos y la ONE. Nos tratan como si fuéramos niños. Pueden ser groseros, vanidosos, y actuar como si mintiéramos."

"Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Sasuke. Necesito hacer esto. Quiero hacer esto. Pasé años deseando que alguien escuchara lo que tenía que decir. Llévame allí."

"Sasuke parecía enfadado cuando dijo que iba a venir contigo después de todo. ¿Por qué no le permitiste que venga?"

"¿Viste cómo está de estresado?" Sakura hizo una mueca. "Tenía miedo de que podría atacar a alguien. No soy tan frágil como él cree."

"Es protector contigo. Todos lo somos. Queremos que te recuperes de lo que has soportado."

"Entonces déjame en esa sala de conferencias."

Tenten asintió.

"Bien, Sakura."

Ella abrió la puerta, pero luego gruñó cuando otra mujer Especies estaba parada de pie en la sala, apoyada contra una pared.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Anko?"

La felina se apartó de la pared y puso las manos en las caderas. Su mirada se posó en Sakura y sus cejas se levantaron.

"Es delicada."

"Este no es el momento ni el lugar para ser grosera." Tenten sacudió su pulgar. "Fuera. Los humanos deben llegar en pocos minutos. Están siendo llevados ahora a través de Seguridad para hablar con la compañera de Sasuke."

"Por eso estoy aquí."

Tenten frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué?"

"Sasuke es mi amigo, y no quería que nadie moleste a su compañera. Soy de lejos más mala que el macho asignado para ayudarte a controlar esta situación. Le dije que se perdiera y tomé su lugar. Soy tu escolta. Vamos a turnarnos juntas con estos machos humanos."

Tenten abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Ella se rió entre dientes, finalmente.

"Trabaja en tus frases hechas. Esa no es la correcta. Lo haces sonar como si fuéramos a compartir sexo con ellos al mismo tiempo y luego cambiar parejas sexuales."

Anko levantó el labio superior con disgusto y silbó.

"Sí. Exactamente."

Tenten sacó una silla e indicó a Sakura que debía tomar asiento. "Recuerda que probablemente harán amenazas, pero no pueden hacerte nada. Son solo palabras sin sentido para intimidar. Esto se detiene en el momento que te levantes y te vayas. Puedes hacerlo en cualquier momento." Señaló a Anko. "Voy a dejar que te quedes, pero compórtate por una vez. No agraves la situación. Déjame tomar la iniciativa."

Anko inclinó la cabeza.

"Gracias."

Sakura tomó asiento y las hembras Especies se quedaron de pie a cada lado de ella, justo detrás de la silla. Se sentía segura. La puerta al otro lado de la habitación se abrió y entró una pareja. El macho llevaba un traje. La hembra llevaba un traje de falda, chaqueta y camisa de botones. El macho Especies que los había escoltado señaló las sillas enfrente de Sakura. Los humanos se sentaron, mirándola fijamente.

Sakura no sentía miedo. Intentó evaluar cuál de los dos era su líder. La hembra humana habló primero. Abrió un grueso expediente y sacó una fotografía, arrojándola sobre la mesa. Sakura la miró y levantó la mirada sin tocarla.

"Soy la agente Kushina. ¿Conoce a esta mujer?"

"Esa es Tsunade."

Sakura no tuvo que mirarla de nuevo.

"¿La mataste?"

Sakura asintió.

"Ella planeaba matarme primero. Me dijo que mi padre murió, y no podría pagarle más para mantenerme encerrada. Les dijo a los asistentes que me estaba trasladando a otro hospital, pero era mentira. Me sacó lejos de la carretera en su coche, creyendo que todavía estaba drogada en el asiento trasero. Abrió la puerta de atrás para sacarme del coche para poner fin a mi vida, y yo le quité el cuchillo. Luchamos y yo gané."

La mujer recogió la imagen y cerró la carpeta.

"Fuimos informados por la ONE de lo que sucedió, cuando se nos invitó a una reunión con ellos. Miré el archivo que tenía la policía sobre la investigación del asesinato, una vez que se descubrió el cuerpo. Dos celadores y el guardia de la puerta declararon que la doctora Tsunade planeaba llevarte a otro hospital. Dio a entender que estarían esperando para recibirte como paciente."

Hizo una pausa.

"Lo que la policía no podía hacer era comprobar eso. Tuve a nuestros agentes haciéndolo. Se estableció contacto con todos los hospitales dentro de un rango de trescientos kilómetros. ¿Sabes lo que descubrieron?" No esperó una respuesta. "No te esperaban en ninguno de ellos."

"Eso es porque la doctora planeó matar a nuestra hembra." Gruñó Anko.

Ambos agentes se desplazaron en sus asientos, observando a Anko.

Tenten se aclaró la garganta.

"Fue en defensa propia. Habrías encontrado el cuerpo de nuestra hembra si no hubiera matado a la doctora."

La Agente Kushina miró a Sakura.

"¿Por qué no fuiste a la policía después de que sucedió?"

"Eres humana. Tuve que matar a uno de los tuyos. Les dije la verdad durante años mientras estaba encerrada, pero nadie creía en mí. No estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo. Los humanos se habían negado a ayudarme en todo momento. Sabía que necesitaba llegar a Homeland."

"Entiendo. Hablamos en profundidad con el personal donde te retuvieron, sacamos tus expedientes médicos, e incluso los datos financieros por tu cuidado."

Kushina hizo una pausa, su mirada examinando a Sakura.

"Quería decirte personalmente que lamento por todo lo que debes haber sufrido."

Sakura no había esperado esto.

"Solo voy a ponerlo ahí. Tuvimos cuatro consultores revisando todo y eso apestaba a rayos. Tus derechos como paciente fueron violados a diario. Algunos de los medicamentos que estuvieron dándote iban directamente contra el diagnóstico médico que la doctora Tsunade había dejado enumerado. Solo un chapucero haría lo que se hizo contigo. Rastreamos los datos financieros de cada país a una cuenta que pertenecía a un hombre que había muerto hace más de veinte años. Fue creada semanas después de que el primer emplazamiento de Mercile Industrias fue allanado. También encontramos el caso de homicidio de cuando eras una niña. ¿Fuiste testigo del asesinato de tu madre y el vecino de al lado?"

Sakura asintió.

"Unas explosiones fuertes me despertaron. No te puedo decir cuántas, pero había un montón. El pasillo estaba oscuro y yo quería ir con mi mamá. Tenía miedo de los ruidos fuertes. Mi mamá y el señor, de la casa de al lado, estaban desnudos y sangrientos sobre la cama. Había una pistola situada al lado de ellos. Yo sabía lo que era, porque mi padre era dueño de una. Me enseñaron que nunca debía tocarla. La guardaba en su despacho de la planta baja. Oí pasos que se acercaban y me escondí detrás de la puerta del dormitorio. Mi padre entró con un cuchillo y comenzó a apuñalarlos. Estaba sacando algo fuera de su cuerpo y poniéndolo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Había traído botellas del bar de la planta baja. Las abrió, las vertió sobre la cama, y comenzó un incendio. Me asustó lo suficiente como para hacer que me moviera. Quería correr, pero me congelé cuando se volvió y me miró. Me llevó a Mercile y me dejó allí. Me trasladaron de allí al hospital cuando tenía dieciséis años."

"¿Por qué?"

Sakura echó un vistazo a Tenten pidiendo ayuda. No quería explicarles lo que había sucedido ese día con el felino, ni tampoco la reacción violenta de Sasuke.

"Porque en Mercile eran idiotas." Gruñó Anko. "Ellos no nos informaban de por qué abusaron de nosotros, ni nos dejaron algo que decir sobre el asunto. Nos enviaron a varios lugares, en ocasiones. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

La Agente Kushina alzó la mirada hacia Anko.

"Tengo curiosidad porque no entiendo por qué Kizashi Haruno se molestó en mantenerla con vida. Tuvo que trasladarla de allí y pagó por ella para ser atendida en otro lugar. Dudo que tuviera que hacer eso en Mercile. ¿Ves a dónde voy con esto?"

La puerta detrás de ellos se abrió y Kaguya acechó dentro. Ella llevaba unos pantalones negros, una camisa de botones metida en sus pantalones, y tenía una insignia enganchada a la hebilla de su cinturón.

Se acercó a una de las sillas a un lado de la mesa y se sentó.

"Soy Kaguya, ex FBI."

Kushina frunció el ceño.

"Recuerdo haberte visto alrededor. Sé quién eres."

Kaguya desenganchó su placa y la puso sobre la mesa. Dio unos golpecitos con el dedo.

"Soy parte del grupo de trabajo de la ONE ahora. He estado monitoreando desde la habitación de al lado para tener una idea de lo que estás tramando."

...


	35. C33 * Eres taaaan mala

...

La Agente Kushina miró a la cámara, y luego otra vez a Kaguya.

"No estoy tramando nada, Kaguya."

"Estás pescando. ¿Cómo diablos podría Sakura saber cuáles eran los motivos de ese hijo de puta? Él no era el padre del año, y no tenía conversaciones con ella de corazón-a-corazón. Tal vez trazó una línea en el límite de maldad para su propia carne y sangre. Podría haber tenido algo de culpa sobre la cosa de mierda que hizo cuando la encerró en Mercile por todos esos años. Deberías estar preguntándole sus motivos, pero está muerto. Eso es como preguntarle a la víctima porque lo era, por qué la eligió el asesino. Sigue adelante."

La Agente Kushina apretó los labios, pero volvió la mirada hacia Sakura.

"Tsunade te contó que Kizashi Haruno murió, ¿correcto?"

"Yo vi los vídeos que te han dado." Kaguya se inclinó hacia delante.

"Tú sabes la respuesta a eso. Ella ya dio detalles sobre lo que le dijo la doctora Tsunade en su oficina antes de intentar matarla. ¿Debo sacar una copia del vídeo para ti y reproducir esa parte de la cinta para que puedas verlo y escuchar palabra por palabra?"

La Agente Kushina fulminó con su mirada a Kaguya.

"Sabes que es el procedimiento."

"Viniste aquí con simpatía y palabras amables, pero estás buscando algo para clavar en ella. No aprecio eso. ¿Crees que no conozco los pasos de baile?"

Kaguya sonrió burlonamente.

"Vamos a cortar la mierda, Kushina. Probablemente estás recibiendo presiones de algún oficinista que no ha estado en tareas de campo desde que Orochimaru estaba en la oficina. No son buenos con el cambio ni están cómodos con la ONE. Los policías sacaron su foto en todas las noticias y pusieron por ahí que era una asesina homicida que había escapado del manicomio. La tuvieron declarada culpable porque eran demasiado perezosos para investigar realmente los hechos más allá de la superficie. Eso significa que el público entró en pánico. ¿Ella fue vista en cuántos? ¿Cuatro estados?"

"Tres."

Kaguya se encogió de hombros.

"Tres. Luego se filtró que ella estaba aquí, y algunos idiotas gritones comenzaron a piar sobre como la ONE está aceptando dentro crueles asesinos. Tengo un ordenador y acceso a Internet. He estado vigilando. Ellos están revolviendo la mierda. Tu jefe está teniendo el culo masticado fuera, lo que significa que está llegando debajo de la línea diez veces para aterrizar justo en tu escritorio. ¿He dicho algo que está mal hasta ahora?"

"No."

Kaguya señaló a Sakura.

"Ella es una víctima. Punto. Tenía cinco años cuando se dio cuenta que su padre era un pedazo de mierda que había matado a su madre. Dijiste que viste el archivo del homicidio. ¿Quién garantizo la coartada de su paradero en el momento de los asesinatos?"

"Su supervisor en Mercile Industrias."

"Ahí está tu enlace a cómo y por qué la mantuvo allí. Eres inteligente, Kushina. Hiciste tu investigación sobre Mercile Industrias tan pronto como te fue asignado este caso. Ambas sabemos que tenían cero moral debido a la jodida investigación que realizaban. ¿Quieres que me nivele contigo? Querían ver si un niño Especies mataría a un ser humano. Ella era un experimento. Consiguieron su respuesta. Los Especies no matan a los niños. Creció en ese infierno hasta que no necesitaron usar más de ella. Haruno la envió a un nuevo infierno y probablemente pagó por ella para mantenerla con vida porque... ¿quién diablos sabe eso? Obtén un especialista en perfiles y estudiadlo para averiguar eso. Sakura mató a Tsunade para poder seguir respirando. Tú lo sabes. Yo lo sé. Infiernos, tu jefe lo sabría también si dejara de jugar a ser político el tiempo suficiente para dar una mierda por lo que realmente pasó, en lugar de tratar de ganar puntos con quienquiera que sea al que esté tratando de impresionar."

Kaguya tomó una respiración profunda y exhaló.

"He estado donde tú te encuentras. Por eso ahora trabajo para la ONE. Hice una elección para hacer lo correcto por encima de las presiones que recibí de mi jefe. Además, no voy a negar que aquí los beneficios son mucho mejores. Sakura no es peligrosa. Es una superviviente. Sigue los hechos y haz lo correcto. No te hará popular, pero te ayudará a dormir mejor por la noche."

"Estamos rastreando las finanzas del hospital. Va a tomar tiempo, pero la cuenta vinculada a los pagos del hospital, donde retuvieron a Sakura, ayudará a averiguar dónde podría haber estado viviendo Kizashi Haruno. Nos aseguraremos de que la información es correcta, y si él está fallecido realmente."

Kushina miró fijamente a Sakura.

"Si no lo está, vamos a remover el cielo y el infierno para conseguir traerlo de vuelta aquí para ser juzgado por lo que hizo contigo, por las víctimas de Mercile, y por el doble homicidio que cometió."

Ella escribió algo en la carpeta y se quedó mirando a Sakura.

"¿Testificarías en su contra en un tribunal de justicia?"

Sakura asintió.

"Me gustaría saber si Tsunade me mintió acerca de su muerte. Quiero que pague por lo que ha hecho."

Kushina miró a Kaguya.

"Estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto, Kaguya. Lo creas o no, no estaba bailando con ella. Me siento fatal. Todo lo que he investigado corrobora lo que ella dijo." Miró a su compañero. "Minato y yo coincidimos en eso. Solo estoy tratando de poner todos los puntos sobre las íes. De lo contrario, mi jefe levantará el infierno y lo cuestionará."

"Es conocido por reasignar agentes si no presentan los informes que le gustan." Murmuró el hombre.

Kaguya se estremeció.

"¿Es Orochimatu? Pensé que se retiraba."

El agente masculino resopló.

"Cambió de opinión. De nuevo."

"Mierda. Es un verdadero idiota."

Kaguya se echó hacia atrás, y se relajó en su silla.

"Juguemos a la pelota en el mismo equipo. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para ayudar a hacer este trabajo?"

Kushina sonrió.

"Escuché que eras una perra, Kaguya. No eres tan mala."

Minato miró a la cámara.

"¿Puedes eliminar cualquier cosa en eso y hacerlo desaparecer?"

Kaguya asintió y levantó una mano, haciendo un movimiento de corte.

"Dejaron de grabar. Solo la ONE está mirando o tiene acceso a eso. ¿Qué quieres decirnos extraoficialmente?"

Kushina cerró el archivo y se levantó.

"Solicita copias de todas las evidencias que recogieron. Itachi Uchiha puede lograr que se haga. No hay manera de que nadie pueda ver lo que hemos adquirido y todavía pensar que los cargos deben ser presentados por la muerte de Tsunade, o dudar de por qué la ONE está diciendo que ella es uno de ustedes."

Miró a Sakura.

"Lamento todo lo que has sufrido. Me gustaría poder detener a algunos de los empleados en ese hospital por su estupidez. Por desgracia, no es un crimen ser imbéciles." Miró a Kaguya. "Yo que vosotros les demandaría por toda esta mierda. La ONE tiene abogados. Úsalos para conseguir un poco de venganza por ella. Se lo deben."

Los agentes se fueron y Sakura miró a Kaguya.

"Está bien, ¿no?"

Ella sonrió.

"Está todo bien."

Anko gruñó.

"Esto no fue tan accidentado."

Tenten resopló.

"¿Estabas esperando una pelea a puñetazos?"

"Tal vez." Anko se giró. "Me voy de aquí. Es mi día libre."

Sakura se levantó y miró a ambas hembras.

"Gracias."

"Ve a buscar a tu macho."

Tenten se quedó atrás y recogió la insignia.

"¿De dónde sacaste esto, Kaguya?"

"Neji estaba remoloneando en Seguridad. Le dije que quería pedírsela prestada, y por qué." Sonrió. "Él no lo dudó."

"Voy a devolvérsela."

Tenten se la guardó en su bolsillo.

"Buen trabajo."

"No me gusta la postura de los mentirosos de mierda. Tenía la esperanza de que Kushina sentiría lo mismo."

Kaguya pasó por delante de Sakura y extendió la mano, apretando su brazo.

"Lo hiciste genial. Voy a ir a hablar con Itachi Uchiha sobre tirar de algunos hilos para acceder a todo lo que tiene el FBI."

Sakura salió de la sala de conferencias y se dirigió hacia donde había visto por última vez a Sasuke. Le descubrió paseándose delante de las puertas dobles que conducen al interior del edificio, no muy lejos de donde había estacionado el carrito. Se detuvo en cuanto la vió. Ella sonrió y él cerró sus ojos.

Sakura estaba bien. Sasuke intentó dejar de lado algo de su ansiedad. Sus manos suaves tomaron la suya y él la miró.

"¿Te escucharon?"

"Lo hicieron, y me creyeron."

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Pareció debatirse un momento.

"Bien."

"¿No te molestaron en absoluto?"

"No. En su mayoría fueron agradables. Kaguya y el agente hembra que lideraba tuvieron unas palabras, pero trabajaron eso fuera. Ella dijo que todo está bien."

"No podría haber hecho nada contra ti."

"Lo sé."

"La Doctora Ino me llamó. El último resultado de sus pruebas ya llegó." Le sonrió. "Estás bien. Quiere que vayas a hablar con ella acerca de tu nutrición, sin embargo. Dijo que no puedo alimentarte con cosas poco saludables para conseguir un aumento de peso."

"¿Tienes tiempo antes de tu turno? De lo contrario, podría pedir a alguien que me lleve."

"Cambié los turnos. No estaba dispuesto a dejarte sola si la entrevista salía mal."

"Eso fue muy amable de tu parte."

"Eres mi compañera. Tú eres mi prioridad. Siempre serás lo primero."

"En ese caso, ¿podemos ir a ver a la doctora Ino después? Me gustaría que me lleves a casa."

"Estás disgustada." La ira aumentó. "¿Quién te molestó? ¿Qué te dijeron ellos?"

Se acercó de puntillas y se apoyó en él.

"Quiero la experiencia canina. Deberíamos celebrarlo."

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y su temperamento se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido, cambiándolo por diversión.

"Eres taaaan mala."

"Lo soy. Dejaré que me hagas cosquillas, si estamos desnudos."

Él la dejó marchar y estrechó su mano.

"Vámonos."

Su risa le hacía ser feliz.

...


	36. C34 * Epílogo *Fin*

.

.

.

 ** _Dos meses más tarde..._**

.

.

.

Sasuke entró en su apartamento y encendió el interruptor de la luz. No pasó nada. Una risita sonó desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Él gruñó bajo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakura?"

"Esperando que vuelvas a casa. ¿Te acuerdas de jugar a las escondidas?"

Agarró las correas de su chaleco, desgarrándolas fuera.

"Claro."

"¿Cómo es tu visión con esta luz? No está tan oscuro como solía estar nuestra celda."

Él la divisó cerca de la puerta del dormitorio. No era más que una sombra más oscura en la habitación. Se quitó el chaleco y lo dejó caer. Su cinturón y su arma salieron lo siguiente.

"¿Quieres jugar?"

"Siempre quiero jugar contigo. Tenemos más espacio aquí de lo que solíamos tener en Mercile. ¿Puedes verme? Traté de cubrir todas las ventanas, pero aún está más claro aquí de lo que yo pretendía."

"¿Qué obtengo si te cojo?"

Se inclinó, quitándose las botas.

"¿Qué quieres Sasuke?"

"A ti, desnuda."

"Eso no es justo."

Se enderezó.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Ya estoy sin ropa."

Gruñó suavemente. Inhaló y captó el olor de su excitación. Esto agitó la suya propia.

"¿Qué has estado haciendo durante mi ausencia, mi Sakura?"

"Pensando en ti, mi cachorro."

Ella dio un paso delante de la puerta de la habitación abierta.

"Ven a buscarme."

Ella se zambulló en el interior del dormitorio. La siguió, con cuidado de no golpear sus rodillas en la mesa de café. Entró en el dormitorio y miró a su alrededor. Había cubierto la ventana del dormitorio más pequeño con mayor eficacia, dejándolo sin luz suficiente para ver, tal como lo había hecho en la sala de estar. Olió el aire, persiguiéndola por su olor. Estaba cerca de la cama.

"No es justo." Susurró ella.

"¿Quién dijo que tenía que serlo? Tú estás desnuda."

La alcanzó rápidamente, se rió y la alzó en sus brazos.

"Se supone que no tienes que usar tus sentidos contra mí cuando yo no tengo los mismos. ¿Recuerdas?"

"Solías usar ropa. Las cosas cambian. Nunca antes quise tanto atraparte."

Se sentó en la cama con ella en su regazo. Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo y ahuecó una de sus nalgas. Se la apretó suavemente.

"Me encanta cómo te sientes."

"Sí, te gustan mis curvas."

Su otra mano acariciaba su estómago suave y cálido.

"Me gustan."

Ella se volvió hacia él y le echó los brazos al cuello.

"¿Puedo tirar los condones? Ino dijo que estoy sana. Tengo unos kilitos más de los que ella quería que yo ganara."

"¿Quieres intentar tener un bebé ahora?"

"Sí."

Ella rozó su boca sobre su barbilla, mordisqueado hacia arriba a través de la línea de su mandíbula y le susurró al oído.

"Estamos recuperando el tiempo perdido."

"Puede que no suceda de inmediato."

"Lo sé. Escuché lo que dijo Ino. No quiere que estemos decepcionados si no me quedo embarazada en el primer intento."

"Voy a encender la luz. Quiero verte."

Fue ella quien se inclinó hacia la mesita de noche y encendió la lámpara. Parpadeó para ajustar su visión y sonrió. Estudió a su Sakura. Ahora proyectaba un brillo saludable, y ya no se veía frágil, como lo había hecho la primera vez que había llegado a él. Estaba aún más hermosa.

"Me quitas el aliento."

"Siempre dices eso cuando estoy desnuda."

"Digo eso también cuando estás vestida."

"No pones este tono ronco, sin embargo."

Él la miró a los ojos.

"Eso es porque quiero lamerte por todas partes, ahora mismo, y estar dentro de ti cuando empieces a gemir mi nombre."

Ella sonrió y buscó a tientas la parte inferior de su camiseta, tirando para sacarla de la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

"Vamos a sacarte de ésto."

Se echó hacia atrás para ayudarla y ella empujó la camiseta hacia arriba. Levantó los brazos, logró sacarla fuera y la arrojó sobre la alfombra. Cayó de espaldas sobre la cama y observó a Sakura sentada a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, sus dedos ágiles abriendo el frente de sus pantalones. Le encantaba estar mirándola, observándola. Ella levantó la vista y se detuvo, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

"¿Qué?"

"Estoy feliz."

"Entonces lo estarás más si dejas de estar ahí tumbado y me ayudas a conseguir sacarte de encima estos pantalones."

Extendió la mano y envolvió sus manos alrededor de sus caderas.

"Necesito contarte algo."

"¿Qué es?"

"Una vez te dije que eras mi debilidad. Estaba equivocado. Eres mi fuerza."

Ella se inclinó sobre él, apoyando las manos sobre la parte superior de su tórax.

"No es necesario decirme eso."

"Sí, lo es. Tenía miedo en ese momento. Confundí lo que sentía por ti como debilidad. Significas todo para mí. Después de que te perdí simplemente existía, pero no estuve realmente vivo hasta que me encontraste de nuevo. Gracias."

"Vas a hacerme llorar." Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. "Pero son lágrimas de felicidad."

"Quiero que sepas lo que siento por ti."

"Sé eso, cada vez que me miras y me tocas."

Rodó sobre sí mismo, aprisionándola bajo él. Se deslizó por su cuerpo, besando sus labios, su garganta, y provocando sus pechos con la boca. Ella gimió y abrió los muslos. Él levantó sus caderas para conseguir sacarse sus pantalones, y los empujó hacia abajo cuando llegó a su estómago. Sus dedos apuñalaron en su cabello, empujándolo más abajo. Él se rió entre dientes.

"Alguien está impaciente. Pensé que querías jugar."

"Me encanta compartir sexo."

"Tendría que trabajar más duro, si no fuera así."

Pateó sus pantalones y calzoncillos bóxer lejos, finalmente libre de toda su ropa. Llegó hasta su coño y se apoderó de sus muslos para mantenerlos abiertos. Tenía la costumbre de tratar de cerrarlos, justo antes de alcanzar el clímax. Él gruñó cuando captó su aroma de necesidad, su polla estaba dura como una roca y doliendo por estar dentro de su mujer.

Jugó con su clítoris. Ella adoraba su lengua, pero también disfrutaba cuando usaba sus dientes inferiores para rastrillar suavemente sobre la blanda yema. Sus gemidos llenaron la habitación y él soltó uno de sus muslos, alcanzando de forma automática la caja de condones en la mesita de noche que siempre mantenía surtida y dispuesta. Sus dedos la rozaron, pero entonces recordó que ya no planeaban usarlos.

La idea de no tener nada entre ellos, y ser capaz de correrse en su interior, le volvió un poco loco. Se levantó y agarró sus caderas, volteándola encima.

"Arrástrate hasta la mitad de la cama." Le gruñó.

Ella no lo dudó, colocándose sobre sus manos y rodillas para él. Él la siguió y puso sus piernas en el exterior de las suyas, usando sus pantorrillas para apuntalar sus pies. Estaba excitada y sabía que estaba cerca de correrse. Como lo estaba él.

La compensaría más tarde, tomándose su tiempo haciendo el amor con ella. Ambos podrían pasar horas tocándose y besándose. Se inclinó y agarró su cadera con una mano, usando la otra para guiar la corona de su polla hacia su abertura. Él presionó contra ella, frotándose contra su sexo, provocándola antes de entrar. Estaba húmeda y preparada para él. Ambos gimieron mientras se empujaba hacia adelante, tomándola.

Soltó el eje de su polla y descendió sobre su espalda, usó un brazo para sostener su parte superior del cuerpo y con el otro alcanzó alrededor de su estómago, deslizando la mano más abajo hasta que sus dedos rozaron su clítoris.

"Mi cachorro." Gimió Sakura.

"Mi Sakura." Gruñó en respuesta.

Se movió, tomándola rápido y duro mientras presionaba contra su clítoris por lo que frotaba la sensible yema con cada golpe de sus caderas. Sus gritos y gemidos rotos le dijeron lo mucho que disfrutaba siendo reclamada por él. Le encantaba estar dentro de ella. No había nada que jamás se sintiera tan correcto como se sentía ella para él. El sudor resbaló por sus cuerpos mientras la pasión les quemaba hasta que ella alcanzó el clímax, con su número en sus labios. No le importaba que a veces cayera en viejos hábitos y se olvidara de usar su nombre. Podía llamarle cualquier cosa que quisiera, puesto que él era suyo y ella era suya.

Se condujo en ella una última vez, sus músculos vaginales ordeñándole mientras su semilla entraba en erupción y la llenaba. Aulló y los arrojó a ambos sobre sus costados para no aplastar su pequeño cuerpo con el peso del suyo. Se acurrucó a su alrededor con fuerza, mientras él descendía de las alturas de hacer el amor con su compañera.

Levantó la cabeza y puso su mejilla junto a la suya. Sacó sus dedos alejándolos de su clítoris hipersensible y puso su mano sobre su estómago.

"Yo podría no dejarte embarazada con el primer intento, pero realmente creo que voy a disfrutar con seguir intentándolo."

Sakura se rió entre dientes y sus manos se agarraron a sus brazos dónde la rodeaban.

"Yo también."

"No voy a extrañar los condones. Es mucho mejor sin ellos."

"Estoy de acuerdo. Te sientes aún mejor. No pensé que eso fuera posible."

Cerró los ojos, simplemente sosteniéndola mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento.

"Cualquier cosa es posible, mi Sakura."

"Sí, lo es, mi cachorro."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~* … FIN …*~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
